Anhelando lo ¿Imposible?
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: Dia tiene miedo, miedo a que sus mamás y todas sus nuevas amigas la rechacen, miedo a que la separen de ella, miedo a quedar sola. Pero en la oscuridad del miedo, un sentimiento brilla más que ningún otro. Ella está enamorada, y tendrá que aprender a aceptar sus sentimientos. El rating puede cambiar. RubyDia Slowburn, eventual RubyxDiax... Créditos del cover a Ooshima Tomo.
1. Un comienzo es un comienzo

¡Volví! ¿Me extrañaron? :D yo sí, pasó tiempo desde mi última historia… y finalmente, aquí les traigo el fruto de mi tiempo libre y mi escasa imaginación :,D espero les guste y nos vemos al final.

* * *

Dia despertó muy entrada la noche, había estado estudiando hasta tarde y ahora no podía dormir, sentía mucho calor en su espalda, además de que no podía moverse fácilmente, con mucho cuidado se dio la vuelta lentamente.

"…" Pudo sentir su rostro estallar en llamas de la vergüenza, Ruby, su hermana pequeña estaba abrazándola fuertemente, no podía recordar cuándo ella había entrado a su cama, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y pudo sentir su rostro arder mucho más, '¡Basta!' se dijo a sí misma, este sentimiento estaba presente en ella desde hace mucho y ella sabía que no podía ser.

Ruby la abrazó más fuerte, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, Dia no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo y sonreír, no era una sonrisa feliz, era una sonrisa cargada de anhelo, impotencia y la tristeza de saber que lo que ella sentía, con toda probabilidad no sería correspondido jamás.

Sí, Dia se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Ruby desde hace más de dos años, sus madres no siempre estuvieron con ellas, y ella había crecido solo con Ruby casi toda su vida. No culpaba a sus madres por lo que sentía, ellas trabajaban muy duro, casi todos los días, pero siempre que estaban con ellas, se aseguraban de hacer valer cada segundo.

No recordaba bien por qué se había enamorado de Ruby, recordaba las miradas que le daba cada cierto tiempo, la felicidad que sentía cuando ella la abrazaba, o la euforia y la depresión juntas cuando ella le decía que la quería.

Por mucho tiempo ella pensó que estaba enferma, que lo que sentía no era algo natural y que cualquier persona que lo supiera, pensaría que ella era una depravada, ya se había cansado de pensar así, ella sabía que anhelar estar con alguien no podía volverla una depravada, claro, sabía que no debía intentar nada con Ruby, principalmente para evitarle problemas a ella, además de que no quería que alguien se entere y las separe para siempre.

Ruby no merecía eso, ella merecía crecer feliz, terminar la preparatoria y la universidad, trabajar y… casarse. Sintió un dolor horrible en su pecho cuando pensó en esto, pero sería lo normal en su caso, observar, impotente, deprimida, obligada a sentirse feliz por la "Feliz Pareja" y, probablemente llevar a su hermana al altar y luego…

"¿O-onee-chan?" Ruby se había despertado con un bostezo pero al observar a Dia se despertó completamente y ahora la miraba con preocupación, "¿Por qué lloras Onee-chan? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Hice algo malo?" en efecto, estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta, las palabras de Ruby entraron finalmente a su mente y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto, vio los ojos de Ruby humedecerse, "Onee-chan, ¿Q-que sucede? Por favor, no llores… Onee-chan…" Sintió que ella la abrazaba más fuerte y ella hizo lo mismo, aferrándose a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y lo hacía.

"N-no me d-dejes…" Dijo Dia entre sollozos, sintiéndose completamente perdida, sabía ella que no debería llorar ahora, que Ruby empezaría con preguntas y ella no se sentía capaz de mentirle más.

"Jamás lo haré" Dia sintió el cambio de voz de Ruby, lo dijo con fuerza y convicción, esto la hizo llorar mucho más fuerte, abrazando a Ruby con una fuerza tal, que ya parecía que le estaba comenzando a lastimar.

Lentamente se fue calmando, sintiendo el abrazo firme de Ruby, no pensó que ella se mantendría calmada, tuvo que recordarse que su tierna y tímida hermana ya había crecido y estuvo a punto de volver a llorar pero Ruby solo la abrazó más fuerte, finalmente se calmó completamente, pero no podía evitar temblar un poco en el abrazo que Ruby le daba.

"Entonces… ¿Me dirás por qué estabas llorando?" Su rostro se volvió blanco, sabía que Ruby le preguntaría, pero ahora no sabía que decirle, una palabra, una acción que delatara sus sentimientos y todo estaba acabado, tratando de no entrar en pánico, puso el tono más neutral que pudo.

"Y-yo… tuve un sueño, µ's estaba de vuelta… y estaban cantando 'Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari' y creo que me puse un poco emotiva…" se dio un golpe internamente, sabía que era una excusa terrible…

"Ya veo… µ's volviendo ahora ya me parece poco probable… pero… ¿Por qué me pediste que no te deje?" El color que había vuelto a penas a su rostro se desvaneció en segundos.

"D-dije eso porque… eso era lo que gritaban los fans… 'No nos dejen' pero creo que lo que yo gritaba… era que no me dejen…" Volvió a golpearse internamente, era una respuesta patética.

"Está bien…" Ruby soltó un bostezo que hizo que el corazón de Dia latiera un poco más rápido "Recuerda que yo estaré contigo, solo no… llores… más…" terminó quedándose dormida profundamente, dejando a Dia con sus pensamientos, anhelando ser algo más que una hermana para la hermosa y tímida chica en sus brazos, soltó un bostezo y besó con ternura la frente de su hermana, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios, observó su rostro por unos momentos y lentamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Soñó que era la novia de Ruby y que ambas observaban el océano de noche, sus manos unidas, riendo de todo y de nada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dia mostro una sonrisa genuinamente feliz.

* * *

Ella las observaba con todo el amor del mundo, no pudo escuchar mucho de su conversación pero podía ver que ambas se veían felices en los brazos de la otra. De repente sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura y sonrió ampliamente al reconocer esas manos pequeñas, sosteniéndolas con amor y ternura.

"Llegas tarde…" escuchó esa dulce e infantil voz, casi podía sentir como fruncía los labios "… pero llegaste" su corazón se detuvo por un momento y luego comenzó a latir rápidamente, lentamente se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su esposa con mucho amor, levantándola del suelo y riendo con ella, comenzó a darle muchos besos por todo su rostro y al soltarla, pudo ver como ella parecía un poco mareada pero feliz, la observó un momento, traía puesto un suéter rosa largo que reconoció como suyo, sonriendo, la besó tiernamente.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde…" su esposa puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola y negando con la cabeza.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no necesitas justificar el porqué de tu tardanza?, estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa" ambas sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. "Se ven muy lindas juntas ¿no?" ambas observaron a sus dos hijas, sonriendo al ver a Dia abrazando a Ruby con una sonrisa radiante.

"Si lo son…" De pronto recordó lo que había visto hace unos momentos. "Dia estaba llorando."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" dijo su esposa, observando preocupada a su hija mayor.

"No lo sé, cuando pasé por aquí, vi a Dia despertar y observar a Ruby con tristeza y de pronto comenzó a llorar, entonces Ruby despertó y le abrazó fuertemente, conversaron un poco y se durmieron" mientras decía esto, vio cómo su esposa parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, lo que sea que hizo Ruby, mejoró el ánimo de Dia" volvieron a observarlas, en efecto, Dia parecía muy feliz.

Mientras que observaban a sus hijas, sintió que su esposa se acercaba, se ponía de puntitas y le susurraba al oído. "¿Sabes? He estado esperándote por mucho tiempo así que quiero que sepas que… no traigo nada debajo de este suéter… nada" Lo último la hizo tragar saliva fuertemente. "Porqué…" su esposa mordió suavemente su oído, haciéndola temblar. "No dejas…" comenzó a llevarla a su habitación y cuando estaban en la puerta asestó el golpe final "… que la Esposa Número Uno en el Universo Nico ni~ se haga cargo de su Maki-chan…"

Maki perdió todo uso de la razón, levantándola con facilidad y cargándola como en su noche de bodas, cerró la puerta, la aseguró y llevó a Nico a la cama que tantas veces había sido testigo de su amor, pronto, toda la ropa que ambas llevaban comenzó a volar por los aires, y el único pensamiento coherente de Maki fue que agradecía haber vuelto sus paredes a prueba de sonido, Nico era ruidosa, pero ahora sentía que incluso las paredes no podrían ocultar el sonido que ahí se producía.

Se sentía feliz, junto a su adorable esposa y sus dos hijas, no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

… Hola! Veo que si leyeron mi historia, sip, como pueden ver es un DiaRuby, además con Maki y Nico como sus madres, esa idea rondaba por mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo: Como reaccionarían ambas al saber la relación de sus hijas.

También me inspiré por el evento del SIF EN y algunos previews de Tomo-sama, no sé si tendrá lemons, pero si lo hay, avisaré en el capítulo para así evitar dañar su inocencia.

Tendrá tantos capítulos como pueda hacer yo… (:,d) Si me quedo trabado y no me ven por un tiempo solo lancen una piedra a mi ventana y yo me pondré a trabajar(?) no puedo prometer que sacaré el siguiente capítulo mañana, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

 **P.D.:** El DiaRuby necesita más amorsh!, no recuerdo haber visto ningún fic de esta pareja así que decidí hacerlo yo.

Gracias por leer

~ _THoTD  
A Editar_


	2. Hora familiar

De verdad, no me esperaba tener un capítulo listo tan pronto… pero ahí lo tienen, que lo disfruten y nos vemos al final.

* * *

"Onee-chan, despierta" escuchó decir, se sentía de maravilla, estaba completamente descansada pero no quería dejar el cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba, poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa de la persona que más amaba en el mundo frente a ella. "¡Buenos días Onee-chan!" dijo una hermosa pelirroja, sonriendo radiantemente.

"…" sentía su rostro arder como una estufa, más sabiendo que probablemente Ruby también se había dado cuenta de esto.

"¿Qué sucede Onee-chan?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Tienes fiebre?" Ruby acercó su frente tocando la de Dia y ella solo pudo sentir que su rostro estallaba en llamas y su corazón se aceleraba, podía ver los hermosos labios semi-abiertos de su hermana y eso no ayudaba para nada, rápidamente se levantó y corrió fuera de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y respirando agitadamente.

"¿Dia?" soltó un grito al ser sorprendida, su madre, Maki la observaba con curiosidad y un poco de buen humor. "¿Qué te sucede?" dijo esto mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

"N-nada, sólo… creí ver una araña en mi almohada y…" dejo la frase en el aire, sabía que estaba de racha con sus malas excusas, pero Maki soltó una leve risilla.

"¿De verdad?, ¿Solo por eso saliste así de tu cuarto?" la mente de Dia volvió al momento en el que Ruby tocó su frente con la suya y pudo volver a sentir su rostro calentarse.

"¿Estás bien hija?" le preguntó Maki con preocupación.

"S-sí, solo siento un poco de calor, nada importante" dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, sabía que algún día, sus excusas no la salvarían de pasar un mal rato.

De pronto, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. "¡Onee-chan!, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de… ¡Mamá!" Ruby abrazó fuertemente a Maki y ella la abrazó de vuelta, Dia sonrió ante la tierna escena, de pronto sintió como su madre le jalaba del brazo y le abrazaba a ella también, sintió que Ruby también le abrazaba y soltó un suspiro de felicidad.

"¡Ruby! ¡Dia! ¡Maki! ¡Vengan a desayunar!" todas sonrieron, ese grito se había vuelto un despertador y un saludo desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que Nico no tenía tanto tiempo y de que además tenían un chef, ella se había propuesto a cocinarles el desayuno todos los días y todas lo disfrutaban sin protestar, Maki siempre les decía con orgullo que "Su Nico-chan" cocinaba delicioso y que esa era una de las razones por las que su familia le había aceptado.

Siempre contaba la historia con una enorme sonrisa, y esta vez no fue una excepción:

 _Nico salía de su aula conversando amenamente con Nozomi y Eli, cuando de pronto una pálida Maki se le acercó rápidamente, agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola._

 _"_ _Ara, Makichi, ¡Que rudeza! ¡Sé más gent…" Maki le lanzó una mirada que hizo callar a su amiga de ojos turquesa._

 _"_ _Maki-chan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vamos?" Maki, viendo que nadie parecía estar cerca de ellas se detuvo y miró a Nico como si fuera la última vez que la vería._

 _"_ _N-Nico-chan… mi madre… descubrió los mensajes que me mandaste ayer…" Nico empalideció también, esos mensajes eran… un poco más que personales._

 _"_ _Maki-chan… ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Por favor dime que no te prohibieron salir conmigo…?" podía sentir sus ojos humedecerse, no había pasado por tanto para que luego le arrebataran a su hermosa novia._

 _"_ _¿Qué? ¡No!, Nico-chan, ¡No dejaré nunca que eso suceda!" la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo las manos de su novia envolverla y dejando que su calor la calme, sintió que Nico le abrazaba mucho más fuerte._

 _"_ _Maki-chan, ¿Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón? ¿No?, no importa lo que suceda, tampoco dejaré que nada nos separe" ambas se abrazaron sintiéndose felices y completas al lado de la otra. "Entonces… ¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?" Maki se zafó del abrazo y observó a Nico con nerviosismo._

 _"_ _Bueno… ella… me dijo queteníaqueinvitarteacenar" Maki cerró los ojos, totalmente nerviosa por la reacción de su novia._

 _"_ _¿Qué?" fue lo único que dijo ella, Maki solo pudo observarla con mucho más nerviosismo y Nico simplemente le dio una sonrisa para que siga._

 _"_ _Ella quiere que vengas a cenar esta noche" Nico seguía sonriendo pero Maki sabía que acababa de entrar en estado de shock. "¿Nico-chan?"_

 _"…_ _bueno, ¿Y si mejor me preparas el ataúd?" de repente, sintió que la mirada de Maki la quemaba, ella solo pudo hacer su pose cuando sintió la mano de Maki golpeando con suavidad su cabeza._

 _"_ _¡Nico-chan! Trato de hablar con seriedad, ¡Solo me pidió que vengas a cenar, no que le des un concierto!" Maki la miraba con fastidio mientras que Nico reía levemente._

 _"_ _Era una broma Maki-chan, me encantaría ir a cenar a tu casa, tal vez así pueda pedir la bendición de tu papá…" lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara, había logrado su cometido, su novia estaba roja como un tomate, tartamudeando y parecía a punto de desmayarse._

 _"_ _Ara… ¿Acaso escuché bien Elichi? ¿Acaso nuestra pequeña hija le acaba de pedir matrimonio a su novia?" Eli y Nozomi salieron de detrás de una esquina, la última sonriendo maliciosamente, Maki esta vez sí se desmayó de la vergüenza._

"¡Nico-chan!, yo no me desmayé, sí, me sorprendí ¡Pero no tanto!" Nico reía fuertemente mientras que Ruby y Dia sonreían ante la vergüenza de Maki.

"Como sea,… como iba diciendo…"

 _Nozomi miró a ambas con malicia y ternura al mismo tiempo, era una vista un poco rara pero a la vez hermosa "Y yo que pensé que Makichi lo pediría primero" dejo caer una lagrimita falsa._

 _"_ _¡Nozomi! ¡No es eso! Bueno, si quiero casarme con Maki y vivir juntas y…" Se calló de repente, su rostro ardiendo, había hablado demás. "Quiero decir, si ella quiere…" todas miraron a Maki y ella se alejó corriendo._

 _"_ _¡Maki-chan! Nozomi… me las pagarás" rápidamente corrió detrás de ella pero al doblar por una esquina sintió que alguien le jalaba del brazo._

 _Fue envuelta en un cálido abrazo y sintió como un par de labios se posaban en los suyos con ternura "Nico-chan…" dijo su 'Atacante' con una sonrisa radiante "Te amo" volvió sentir como sus labios se juntaban._

 _"…"_ _Nico no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento, siempre la tomaba por sorpresa cuando su novia actuaba según su corazón._

 _"_ _Yo también quiero casarme contigo Nico-chan… claro cuando seamos mayores pero… algún día" Maki le sonreía con amor y ternura._

 _Nico le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y la besó, todos los días le agradecía a los dioses por haberle dado la oportunidad de tener una novia tan maravillosa como lo era Maki, pero hoy le parecía que eso no era suficiente, Maki era perfecta, habían momentos en las que ambas peleaban pero eso casi siempre terminaba en ambas… haciendo cosas…_

 _"_ _Iré contigo Maki-chan, les demostraré a tus padres que la Súper Idol Nico Ni es la mejor novia en el mundo" hizo su pose y sonrió._

 _"_ _Ya lo eres" dijo Maki, abrazándola con ternura "Ya eres la mejor novia en el mundo para mí Nico-chan"_

 _Ambas sonrieron justo en el momento en el que el timbre anunció el término del receso, prometieron verse al finalizar las clases y se despidieron con un beso._

 _Maki llegó a su aula con una sonrisa radiante y todos se preguntaban que había hecho que la seria y fría Maki irradiara felicidad a su alrededor._

 _"_ _¿S-Sabes qué? Dejé la estufa encendida y…" Maki la miró intensamente._

 _"_ _¿No deberías haber ido a apagarla hace como ocho horas?" soltó una suave risilla, tomando la mano de Nico y dándole un ligero apretón, el efecto fue inmediato, Nico se tranquilizó completamente, devolviendo el apretón._

 _"_ _Lo siento, los nervios…" ambas sonrieron y Nico tocó el timbre sin titubear._

 _"'_ _Residencia Nishikino, ¿Quién llama?'" una voz suave se escuchó por el intercomunicador._

 _"_ _¡Mamá! Sé que el señor Yamada tiene día libre hoy, No tienes por qué fingir que eres la recepcionista" dijo Maki, molesta._

 _"'_ _Maki… me das miedo… espera que en un momento abro'" la madre de Maki no parecía para nada asustada cuando dijo eso y más parecía que estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida._

 _"_ _Maki-chan…" comenzó a decir Nico._

 _"_ _No te preocupes Nico-chan, ella siempre es así" dijo Maki, aun mostrando molestia pero sonriendo a la vez._

 _"_ _O-Okay…" dijo Nico, parecía que Maki quería mucho a su mamá, pero solo bastaban unos empujoncitos para que lo demostrara._

 _"_ _Buenas tardes Nico-chan, Maki… pasen" dijo la mamá de Maki con una gran sonrisa._

 _"_ _B-Buenas tardes señora Nishikino" A pesar de que la mano de Maki sostenía la suya con fuerza, los nervios pudieron con ella._

 _"_ _Nico-chan, no hay por qué estar nerviosas, ya nos conocimos ¿No?" le sonrió y tuvo el mismo efecto que Maki, inmediatamente sintió calma en su mente y alma, había algo en los Nishikino que le transmitía mucha paz y tranquilidad… "Y por cierto, puedes llamarme Mamá" le guiñó un ojo y Nico se quedó estática, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, de no ser por Maki, que la sostuvo de la cintura y le ayudó a quedarse de pie._

 _"_ _¡Mamá!" Maki estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

 _"_ _Es la verdad hija, no tengo nada en contra de su relación, y realmente espero que nos llevemos mejor" Maki sonrió levemente, Nico sintió como sus ojos se humedecían pero se calmó rápidamente._

 _"_ _Gracias… mamá" a decir verdad, le encantaba como sonaba eso, la hacía sonar como que ya era aceptada en la familia de su Maki-chan._

 _"_ _De nada… a propósito Maki, Reiko-san dijo que no podía venir hoy, me parece que se enfermó así que voy a llamar a alguien para que lo reemplace por hoy" Reiko era el chef personal de los Nishikino, Nico sintió su momento para demostrarle a Maki y a sus padres que ella no se iba de broma con su hija._

 _"_ _De hecho, yo soy muy buena cocinando y aún es temprano, ¿Qué tal si yo les preparo la cena?" sabía que la mirada de Maki ya debería de haber causado que se congele pero sabía que esta era la mejor oportunidad para demostrar qué podía hacer por su hija._

 _"…_ _Eso es… fantástico, mi esposo estará aquí a las ocho y nos quedan unas tres horas para que él llegue" ambas Nishikino sonrieron, al parecer Maki también quería mucho a su padre… sonrió con nostalgia pero se le pasó rápidamente, siendo guiadas por la mamá de Maki, llegaron a la cocina y Nico no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco ante esta, si la cocina de su casa de campo era hermosa, esta parecía el paraíso, todos los instrumentos que Nico podría necesitar estaban ahí, sonrió y se puso manos a la obra._

 _Después de que Maki le dijera cual era la comida favorita de su padre y de su madre, se puso a trabajar, siendo observada por la madre y la hija, ambas le observaban con impresión, Nico era muy buena en lo que hacía y ahora que se estaba esforzando más, parecía una profesional; A veces veía a Maki y a su madre hablando en susurros pero eso no la molestaba, porque adoraba ver a su Maki sonrojada._

 _Les hizo salir para cuando estaba trabajando en la presentación, ahora que observaba su obra, le parecía uno de sus mejores comidas, se fijó en la hora, ya faltaba poco para las ocho, salió de la cocina y vio a Maki enfrente suyo._

 _"_ _Nico-chan, no importa como vayan hoy las cosas, sabes que yo nunca te dejaré, estaré a tu lado por siempre y…" fue silenciada por los labios de Nico que se posaron en los suyos con delicadeza._

 _"_ _Vaya, ¿Interrumpo?" dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambas se separaron completamente rojas._

 _"_ _N-no, nada mamá" dijo Maki, retirándose a la sala._

 _"_ _B-bueno, si me disculpa" comenzó a decir Nico pero un brazo la retuvo._

 _"_ _Nico-chan,… cuida a mi hija por favor" Nico pudo notar que sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos y no pudo evitar abrazarla, nunca le había gustado ver ojos violetas derramando lágrimas._

 _"_ _Lo haré, todos los días, ¡Con mi vida si es necesario!" sintió que la mamá de Maki la abrazaba más fuerte y luego la soltaba._

 _"_ _Lo sé, ha cambiado mucho desde que sale contigo, tal vez no lo sepa pero yo ya tenía mis sospechas desde hace un tiempo… se le ve muy feliz y solo te pido que me prometas que la mantendrás así por siempre" Nico sintió mucha felicidad, la mamá de Maki la aceptaba completamente y ella se aseguraría de que esto nunca se pierda._

 _"_ _Por siempre" dijo ella y se sonrieron._

 _De pronto se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y como Maki saludaba a alguien._

 _"_ _Suerte y tranquila, él no muerde… y si lo hace… pues lo mato" ambas rieron ante este comentario._

 _"_ _¿Naoko?" Nico se quedó petrificada al escuchar la voz del padre de Maki, pero Naoko le dio una mirada de aprobación y todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron ambas caminaron hacia la sala donde Maki y su padre les esperaban._

 _"_ _Buenas noches señor Nishikino, es un placer conocerlo" el hombre la observaba con curiosidad, acentuada cuando Maki se puso a su lado y sostuvo su mano con una hermosa sonrisa "Soy… la novia de su hija"_

 _El rostro de su padre pasó por diferentes etapas, curiosidad, sorpresa, aturdimiento y por último felicidad, esto ni Maki ni Nico se lo esperaban, incluso Naoko pareció sorprenderse un poco ante esto pero ella también sonrió._

 _"_ _Así que… ¿Ella es la chica de la que tanto hablabas Maki-chan…?" todos se quedaron en silencio, Maki no recordaba la última vez en la que su padre había sonreído con picardía. "¿Es ella ver…" Naoko golpeó su cabeza con deliberada fuerza._

 _"_ _El que tu hagas esa clase de chistes no te queda para nada Hiroomi" Hiroomi rio con ganas, ganándose otro golpe de parte de Naoko._

 _"_ _Lo siento, lo siento es solo que esto no pasa todos los días… ¿Qué tal si pasamos a cenar y me cuentan un poco de cómo se conocieron las dos?" Hiroomi puso una sonrisa que logró contagiar a las demás._

 _Se pasaron la cena riendo y disfrutando de la comida, todo marchaba bien, las historias intercambiadas solo acentuaban las risas de los presentes, cuando todos terminaron, se reían particularmente de cómo Naoko había conocido a Hiroomi, que implicaba unos cuantos problemas al momento de la declaración terminando en un Hiroomi bastante avergonzado pero feliz._

 _"…_ _De verdad estaba delicioso, de veras que Reiko se esforzó bastante esta vez" todas intercambiaron miradas cómplices entre ellas y esto no pasó desapercibido por el padre de Maki. "¿Qué pasó?, ¿¡Estaba envenenado!?" Esta ya era la décimo quinta vez que Naoko golpeaba levemente a su esposo y ahora lo hacía más con diversión que como castigo._

 _"_ _A decir verdad… yo lo hice" dijo Nico sonriendo levemente._

 _De repente, Hiroomi se levantó a una velocidad increíble, acercándose a Nico quien solo pudo encogerse en su asiento, pensando que había hecho algo malo, de pronto él le ofreció su mano, diciendo con ojos brillantes:_

 _"_ _Bienvenida a la familia, Nico Yazawa"_

"De verdad me asustó Maki-chan, pensé que no le iba a gustar que yo lo haga…" Maki apretó su mano por encima de la mesa.

"¿En serio? Si desde el principio ya parecía que te adoraba Nico-chan… realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí desde ese día, te amo" la besó lentamente, Ruby y Dia miraron hacia otro lado, no por vergüenza sino por incomodidad.

"Yo también, te agradezco por todos estos años que estuviste a mi lado… y por haber dado a luz a nuestras dos maravillosas hijas" susurró Nico, feliz.

Ambas mencionadas sonrieron, amaban a sus madres incondicionalmente y sabían que ellas las amaban también.

* * *

Hola! Esto… llego a mi cabeza mucho más antes de lo que esperaba… aún tengo ideas para los siguientes capítulos pero estoy muy cansado para seguir :'v Let the backstory begin! Es una referencia… y quien lo descubra… se gana una lata de refresco… vacía :v

¿Querían NicoMaki? Ahí tienen su NicoMaki, habrá más de él en el futuro y tal vez (si logro introducirlas en la línea de historia) ponga a los demás pairings como secundarios.

Si a alguno le parece OOC el papá de Maki pues… es como yo me imagino que reaccionaría si mi hija me presentara a su novia… golpes incluidos :'D

Algunos capítulos tendrán vistas al pasado como este… aunque se me hizo muy largo…, no importa, trataré de que no me abandone la inspiración y seguiré trabajando en los siguientes capítulos.

P.D.: "sn" si alguna vez lees este fanfic, pues tómalo como una especie de continuación de ¿Te Parece una Broma Ahora? (SSSSSSSSSSPAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM)

Gracias por leer

~THoTD… He who ships everything.


	3. Es lo mejor

El capítulo comienza inmediatamente después del anterior.

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales.

Son libres de dejar cualquier comentario constructivo, si tengo algún error, háganmelo saber por PM o en review.

De antemano, gracias y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

"De todas maneras… Ruby, hoy es tu primer día en la preparatoria, sé que te irá bien pero aun así… Dia, cuídala por nosotras" Maki las observaba con una hermosa sonrisa y Dia no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, extrañaba volver a casa con Ruby, desde hace tiempo que ella volvía sola, comía su almuerzo sola… en especial desde que ambas dejaran de hablarle…

"Es cierto, Dia, sé que este es tu último año y sé que te irá excelente… pero, ¿No necesitas que alguien más te ayude con el consejo estudiantil?" le dijo Nico con preocupación, ya habían tenido esta conversación antes pero Dia siempre evitaba hablar del tema.

"Estaré bien… además, tía Eli y tía Nozomi me dieron muchos buenos consejos" y no era mentira, ambas le habían ayudado mucho en el transcurso de su cargo en el consejo y ella estaba muy agradecida por eso.

"… Muy bien, tendré que agradecerle a Nozomi luego" Nico observó el reloj de su celular "Me parece que alguien ya está llegando un poco tarde en su primer día de clases…" Dia y Ruby miraron el reloj de pared con horror y salieron corriendo, despidiéndose efusivamente de sus dos madres que reían ante la cómica escena.

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de su hogar, Maki y Nico deseándoles suerte desde la puerta principal, la preparatoria Uranohoshi se encontraba cerca de su casa, no les tardaba ni cinco minutos llegar así que decidieron caminar un poco más rápido de lo normal pero sin llegar a correr.

"… Onee-chan… ¿Por qué huiste en la mañana?" Dia sintió calor en su rostro, sus ojos posándose en todo menos en Ruby.

"Y-ya te lo dije, había una araña en mi almohada y me asusté, es todo" su voz no sonaba muy aseguradora pero no podía evitarlo se forzó a ver a Ruby a los ojos y pudo ver que ella fruncía los labios, la vista hizo que su corazón latiera muy rápido, no pudo evitar pensar en besar esos hermosos labios rojos… '¡Alto! Ella es tu hermana menor, ¡Contrólate!'.

"Al menos podrías habérmelo dicho, yo también estaba ahí" Dia dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, al menos Ruby se había creído la excusa. "De todas formas, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada por empezar la preparatoria… _gambaRuby_ " no pudieron evitar reírse, Dia adoraba lo tierna e inocente que era Ruby, aunque esto solo le hacía sentir mucho peor respecto a sus sentimientos por ella.

De pronto sintió como una cálida mano se unía con la suya, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y se detuvo completamente, sentía todo su cuerpo en llamas y pudo escuchar cómo Ruby llamaba su nombre repetidamente, vio que ya estaban cerca de la preparatoria y se soltó, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, chocó contra alguien, escuchó que le decía "Lo siento _zura_ ", habían muchas personas promocionando sus clubes y no pudo evitar chocar contra otras personas pero no se detuvo, llegó a la sala del consejo estudiantil y se detuvo a reponer su aliento, podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente además de un leve cosquilleo en su mano, se dejó caer en la puerta, llorando silenciosamente, sabía que estuvo mal dejar a Ruby así pero no pudo evitarlo, cuando sus manos se juntaron perdió el sentido de la realidad, queriendo abrazarla desesperadamente pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y mucho menos frente a todos.

"¿Por qué…? No me merezco estar cerca de ella…" se sentía terrible, sabía que esos sentimientos que tenía por su dulce e inocente hermanita eran considerados horribles a los ojos de las demás personas, si alguien se enteraba, podían mandarla muy lejos de ella o incluso podía ir a prisión.

Se siguió mortificando con estos pensamientos hasta que sonó la campana anunciando la ceremonia de entrada, ella como presidenta debería de haber estado ahí hace mucho, sin duda se metería en problemas si se quedaba ahí; se limpió la cara y caminó lentamente hacia el auditorio, se ganó un buen regaño de sus profesores y se dispuso a dar el discurso de bienvenida que llevaba ensayando con Ruby desde hace mucho, sintió un leve dolor al pensar en el nombre de su hermana pero lo dejó pasar, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

"…" ahora que observaba el auditorio completamente, se dio cuenta que habían por lo menos cien estudiantes ahí, sabía que su escuela había perdido muchos estudiantes con los años pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a esos extremos.

'Ruby no está ahí' fue lo primero que pensó, quiso ir a buscarla pero los murmullos de las estudiantes y las miradas de los profesores le obligaron a quedarse y dar su discurso.

-.-

Al concluir la ceremonia de ingreso, corrió en busca de su hermana, no asistir a la ceremonia de ingreso generalmente suponía problemas y no quería que Ruby tuviera percances en su primer día de preparatoria, lo que no esperó nunca fueron las palabras que escucharía a continuación, mismas que desencadenarían una serie de eventos que en los siguientes días cambiarían su vida completamente.

"Ruby-chan, todo estará bien _zura_ , no llores más por favor…" escuchó cuando se acercó a los baños, deteniéndose al escuchar los sollozos de alguien que inmediatamente reconoció como Ruby, sintió mucho dolor al escucharla, parecía realmente dolida y ella sabía que era su culpa.

"Hanamaru-chan… que pasará si ella cree que ya estamos muy grandes para seguir tomándonos de las manos…" Su voz se escuchaba muy mal "Creo que ella ya no quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo…" pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas 'Ese es el problema, lo que yo quiero es pasar toda mi vida contigo' "Hanamaru-chan, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"…" hubo un silencio largo solamente roto por los leves sollozos de Ruby "Dale un poco de tiempo, estoy segura de que Dia-senpai te quiere mucho…" 'Oh, si tan solo supieras cuanto…' notó que estaba molesta con esa chica (a quien vagamente reconocía como la hija de una de las amigas de sus madres) sin ningún motivo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Ruby ya tenía una amiga muy cercana, ya no necesitaba que ella esté a cada momento a su lado, este pensamiento logro que una nueva oleada de lágrimas asaltaran sus ojos.

"Tal vez es lo mejor…" susurró, Ruby merecía vivir una vida tranquila, una vida libre de sus inapropiados sentimientos; lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido se retiró a clases completamente deprimida.

-.-

En la mañana habían acordado en encontrarse en la puerta principal pero cuando Dia llegó, no encontró a nadie, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y no sería bien visto que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se ponga a llorar sin motivo aparente.

'Es lo mejor' trató de decirse de nuevo, estas palabras le habían traído un consuelo vacío durante el transcurso del día, evitando que se deprima totalmente pero sin traerle ningún tipo de consuelo.

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, quería descansar un poco, anoche se había quedado hasta muy tarde estudiando su discurso una y otra vez, estaba exhausta y se sentía culpable por haberle causado tanto dolor a Ruby gracias a sus patéticos sentimientos.

Lo que no se esperó fue ver a Ruby salir de su cuarto justo cuando ella iba a entrar al suyo, se quedaron mirando la una a la otra por un largo tiempo, dolor reflejado en ambos pares de ojos.

La primera en romper el incómodo silencio fue Ruby, que bajó su cabeza impidiendo que Dia vea su rostro "Bienvenida a casa Onee-chan…" Dia retrocedió, el tono de voz de Ruby no era nada parecido al que siempre usaba con ella, era frío, dolido, lleno de angustia, sentía un nudo en su garganta y vio que Ruby temblaba, se le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos… pero no debía, no debía actuar según sus sentimientos, los cuales gritaban para que ella le abrace y nunca le deje ir.

Ruby se dio la vuelta y corrió a su habitación, cerrándola fuertemente. Dia apretó sus puños tan fuertemente que le comenzó a doler, quería entrar al cuarto de Ruby, sostenerla en sus brazos y… decirle que lo sentía, que ella no quería separarse nunca de ella, quería decirle cuanto… la amaba.

Pero no podía, sabía lo que eso implicaría, si alguien las descubría… si sus madres lo descubrían, las separarían y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, salvo observar lo inevitable.

No, si evitar ser separada de la persona a la que más amaba significaba que ella la odie… entonces así sería, por más que la lastime, era lo mejor para ambas.

Esa noche, se quedó despierta toda la noche, pensando… deseando alcanzar a su hermana, atravesar la simple pared que las separaba.

Pero sabía que había una pared mucho más grande que no hacía más que crecer con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Es lo mejor" se susurró a sí misma.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un poco de angst que se supone que antes era el segundo género antes que lo cambiara por el de _family_ , las cosas mejoraran en los siguientes capítulos… espero.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron hasta ahora, me hace realmente feliz :D

 _Funny fact_ , yo escribo esta historia en un cuaderno y en inglés para que no lo lean fácil, en mi colegio hubo un momento en el que (en clase de inglés), uno de mis amigos le comentó a mi profesora sobre mi historia y ella me llamo para que se la muestre… y lo leyó… no me quitaba los ojos de encima… y sus ojos no mostraban el más leve signo de alegría… creo que ya no iré más a clases :'v al menos por unas semanas.

¿Alguien dijo NozoEli? Pues lo tendrán pero no en dosis grandes.

P.D.: "Pasto"… después de una larga noche de 7u7 siempre están frescas como lechugas.

 **Actualización:** Cambie un pequeño detalle acerca de una de las chicas.

Gracias por leer

~THoTD… He who ships everything.


	4. Descubriendo sentimientos

El capítulo cuenta el punto de vista de Ruby en el capítulo 3.

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: Flashbacks, Frases y también algunas palabras especiales.

* * *

"¡Onee-chan!" por más que ella le llamo repetidas veces, Dia continuo corriendo sin darse la vuelta '¿Por qué?' se preguntó Ruby, Dia nunca había huido así de ella...

"¡Ruby-chan! ¿Estás bien zura?"

Ruby no respondió, sumida en sus pensamientos. De pronto sintió que alguien le daba golpecitos en su hombro y soltó un gritito, alejándose de la persona que había hecho esto.

"Ruby-chan, no grites zura soy yo, Hanamaru" Hanamaru se tapaba los oídos con sus manos, el grito de Ruby casi la deja sorda, parecía preocupada "Ruby-chan, ¿Estás bien?" eso fue lo que bastó para que Ruby se fuera corriendo también.

No, ella no estaba bien, sentía una gran presión en su pecho, seguido de unas fuertes ganas de llorar, dejó a Hanamaru ahí, corriendo y corriendo sin saber a donde iba.

Caminó sin rumbo por los desérticos pasillos de Uranohoshi, sabía que debía haber asistido a la ceremonia de entrada, pero simplemente no podía, sentía un rechazo profundo en su corazón y sabía que no era culpa de Dia, ellas ya habían crecido… aun así, no podía evitar el grande dolor en su corazón.

Se quedó por mucho tiempo vagando por los pasillos y las pocas aulas abiertas, finalmente entró al primer baño que vio, observándose en el espejo.

No sabía qué hacer, si su querida Onee-chan ya no la quería cerca, no sabría qué hacer, menos ahora que acababa de empezar la preparatoria. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y no tenía fuerzas para detener las lágrimas…

"Ruby-chan…" La mencionada se dio la vuelta rápidamente, asustada "Ruby-chan, ¿Qué te sucede? No llores por favor…" Hanamaru se apresuró en abrazar a Ruby, quien lloró más fuerte al sentir el contacto.

"H-Hanamaru-chan…" Le abrazó mucho más fuerte, dejando que las emociones salgan como una cascada.

Hanamaru acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza de Ruby mientras que ella dejaba salir las emociones que sentía desde que Dia había soltado su mano bruscamente.

Tomó un poco de tiempo pero al final Ruby se calmó, todavía temblando un poco y respirando agitadamente.

"¿Qué sucedió Ruby-chan? Me acerqué a ti y de repente saliste corriendo, me pareció ver a Dia corriendo también zura" Hanamaru dudó un poco "¿Se pelearon?" esto lo dijo de manera cautelosa, recordaba la única vez que ambas hermanas habían tenido una discusión y sabía que la habían pasado muy mal.

"…" Ruby ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Hanamaru, sentía mucho dolor en su corazón al recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

"Ruby-chan… si necesitas hablar de ello puedes hablarlo conmigo zura, yo nunca te criticaría"

"Onee-chan… creo que ella ya no me quiere cerca…" sintió como Hanamaru le acariciaba con más suavidad el cabello y no pudo evitar sentirse más calmada.

"No pienses así zura… sabes que Dia-senpai… nunca querría eso" Ruby sintió la duda en la voz de Hanamaru pero lo dejo pasar, se sentía muy agradecida de tenerla como su amiga.

"Entonces ¿Por qué escapo de mí?" separándose un poco miró a Hanamaru directamente a los ojos, sus dudas no se habían despejado completamente y por más que quisiera creer las palabras de Hanamaru, eso no quitaba el hecho de las acciones de su hermana.

"…" Hanamaru evitó la mirada de Ruby y se separó del abrazo, parecía insegura y preocupada "Ruby-chan… ¿A ti t-te… te g-gusta Dia senpai?"

"¿Que si me gusta Onee-chan?… sí, la considero muy especial para mí" Ruby sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la mirada de Hanamaru.

"M-me refiero a que si a ti te gusta Dia-senpai de manera romántica, como tus mamás se quieren entre sí"

Ruby retrocedió, sus ojos abiertos como platos "H-Hanamaru-chan… ella es mi hermana, yo no…" Hanamaru avanzó hacia ella, acorralándola contra la pared.

"Ruby-chan, puedo ver como la ves a ella, es igual a como mi mamá ve a mi mamá, cuando ella está cerca, tu sonrisa se vuelve más radiante, más hermosa, más…" Hanamaru se sonrojó pero no retrocedió "Sabes que yo no te criticaría, solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿Te gusta Dia-senpai?"

Ruby estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Hanamaru así, no parecía enojada, había frustración en sus ojos, como si estuviera aceptando algo que ella no quería.

Intentó pensar en que sentía cuando Dia estaba cerca, la forma en que decía su nombre, el calor que le brindaba al abrazarla cuando dormían juntas, como le sonreía, esa perfecta sonrisa que haría que cualquiera se enamorara de ella… cualquiera… como ella, la realización la golpeó inmediatamente, estaba enamorada de Dia, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, de repente queriendo estar cerca de Dia, abrazarla fuertemente y decirle lo que sentía por ella.

"Por tu expresión creo que es verdad zura" Hanamaru le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa vacía, el brillo en sus ojos amarillos se había apagado levemente "Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea zura, si te sientes triste, ven conmigo" Ruby se lanzó a los brazos de Hanamaru, abrazándola como nunca lo había hecho, en verdad apreciaba las palabras de Hanamaru.

"Gracias Hanamaru-chan… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella no parece que quiera estar cerca de mí, es más… l-lo hace peor" No pudo evitar la nueva oleada de lágrimas que asaltaban sus ojos.

"Ruby-chan, todo estará bien zura, no llores más por favor…" Hanamaru volvió a acariciar con cuidado su cabello, no podía evitarlo, ahora que sabía sus sentimientos, se sentía mucho peor por lo que había pasado en la mañana.

"Hanamaru-chan… que pasará si ella cree que ya estamos muy grandes para seguir tomándonos de las manos… creo que ella ya no quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo…" Sintió que Hanamaru se tensaba un poco "Hanamaru-chan, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"…" Hanamaru se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que diría a continuación "Dale un poco de tiempo, estoy segura de que Dia-senpai te quiere mucho…" Ambas no dijeron nada por un momento "Tal vez como tú la quieres a ella…" esto último parece molestarla un poco.

"¿En serio crees eso?" Ruby quería creer a Hanamaru, creer que Dia la quería también, que algún día ellas estarían juntas.

"Sí, pero creo que lo mejor ahora sería ir a clases, estamos diez minutos tarde zura" ambas se miraron a los ojos y salieron corriendo del baño lo más rápido que sus piernas permitían.

Se ganaron un buen regaño de su profesora pero ella lo tomó como que al ser nuevas no sabían dónde era el aula y ellas no pudieron hacer más que seguirle la corriente, no podía decir que se sentía mejor pero de alguna manera, el haberse enterado de sus sentimientos le hacía sentir mejor, quería ver a Dia pero al mismo tiempo no quería.

El día pasó muy rápido, pero por más que intentó, no pudo encontrar a Dia, trato de buscarla en la hora del almuerzo pero no la vio por ningún lado pero con ayuda de Hanamaru, el tiempo se le pasó rápidamente, esto también la hizo sentir culpable, Dia estaba sola lo había estado desde que ellas la abandonaran, pero no podía hacer mucho en ese entonces y menos ahora.

Dudó por un momento en la puerta de entrada, habían quedado en encontrarse allí pero Ruby no sabía lo que haría si veía a su hermana de nuevo así que decidió volver a casa temprano, sintió un poco de culpa pero realmente no estaba preparada para verla.

Llegó a una casa completamente vacía, sabía que sus dos madres no llegarían hasta muy tarde así que decidió estudiar arduamente algunas materias que no comprendió en el día.

No funcionó muy bien, se distrajo rápidamente, pensando en Dia, en sus hermosos ojos, en su perfecto cabello, esos labios que mostraban una radiante sonrisa… se sonrojó al notar a donde iban sus pensamientos, se levantó, queriendo ir a la cocina para tomar algo pero no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo fuera de que Dia estaba de pie observándola con una mirada dolida, ver esos ojos que siempre estaban felices carecer de ese brillo le dolió en el alma, no pudo sostener su mirada sintiendo un odio profundo hacia ella misma, por haber sido la principal posible causa del dolor de su hermana.

"Bienvenida a casa Onee-chan…" sintió que Dia retrocedía, sintió como se alejaba de ella, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, corriendo de vuelta a su habitación y cerrando la puerta fuertemente, se apoyó en ella, deslizándose hasta el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Esa noche no salió a cenar y sabía que Dia tampoco lo hizo.

* * *

N/A: Me di cuenta muy tarde de que no tenía capitulo para el día de "entrega", espero sea de su agrado, no dormí por hacerlo :,v

Progresa la historia, ahora que Ruby sabe lo que siente por Dia, ¿Cuánto pasará para que una de las dos se confiese? Si alguien se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de otra cierta personita, tengo algunas ideas locas, siéntanse libres de mandar un PM y les digo qué es, además de saber sus opiniones sobre ellas

Salió finalmente el nuevo doujinshi de Ooshima Tomo-sama pero no puedo leerlo porque no se leer japonés todavía :'d

Dicho lo dicho, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a kuzunoha quien fue el primer comentario del fanfic y también del anterior capítulo, gracias, realmente aprecio que leas mi historia :3

También quiero agradecer a AaronVS3 quien también comentó el primer y tercer capítulo, a kali9105, a Pasto y a Liz T. Reiss, gracias, me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer

~THoTD… He who ships everything.


	5. ¡Mi nombre es!

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales.

Utilizaré la historia del Sunshine a mi favor, cambiando muchas cosas como las madres de las chicas (Si ya se lo que están pensando: 'No me digas :v') así como la manera y los tiempos en los que se conocen en dicha serie.

Como siempre… los veo abajo y… no me maten plz :,d

* * *

Dia ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar, ¿acaso esa chica no entendía lo que un no significaba? Era la segunda vez que esa atolondrada chica de segundo y su amiga habían venido a suplicarle que le deje crear su club de School Idols, a lo que ella se había negado rotundamente, no dejaría que lo que le pasó a ella en esa ciudad infernal les pase a otras chicas inocentes.

No, no era eso, no dejaría que otro grupo de amigas se separe por culpa de la moda que producían las School Idols… incluso si la mayor parte de la culpa de la separación de sus amigas caía en ella…

Un cierto comentario de esa chica le hizo volver a poner atención a la conversación "No me imagino lo difícil que debió haber sido para U's al comenzar con solo tres personas…" sentía la irritación encenderse en su interior y parecía que ellas también lo habían sentido "¡De seguro las conoces!" 'Oh, ni te imaginas' "El grupo de School Idols de la preparatoria Otonokizaka que venció a A-RISE en el segundo Love Live, ¡U's!"

No podía ver a esas chica a los ojos, si lo hacía, sabía que le saltaría al cuello por ser tan ignorante, se levantó de su silla, dándoles la espalda y tratando de controlar su voz lo mejor que pudo "De casualidad, ¿No te estarás refiriendo al grupo µ's?" pudo sentir como intercambiaban miradas, lo cual hizo que se enojara mucho más.

"Acaso… ¿Se pronuncia _Muse_?" ya estaba, sintió como el enojo se acumulaba y se desbordaba.

"… Silencio" susurró

"¿Qué?" escuchó decir a esa chica.

"Dije… ¡SILENCIO!" claramente esa chica no se esperaba que le grite, retrocedió un poco pero ya no podía detenerse "¿Cómo osas confundir su nombre?…" comenzó a gritarle cosas que ella ya sabía que la harían ver como otra fan desquiciada, utilizando todo el conocimiento que ella había adquirido de las tardes con sus madres y sus tías, incluso usando algunas historias que probablemente ni estaban al alcance del público, todo esto mientras esa chica la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos "¿Quiénes de las nueve musas tenía hermanas o hermanos?" sabía bien que esto no era algo que los fans supiesen… pero valía la pena como esa cabeza de mandarina tartamudeaba una y otra vez.

"B-bueno… e-eran… ¿Nozomi Tojou tenía una hermana menor?" rio internamente, no sabía con quién se había metido… la fan número uno de µ's… no había manera que esta chica le gane.

"Mal… mal… ¡Malísimo!" lentamente la acorraló contra el panel de control de los anuncios y escuchó un pequeño zumbido pero no le prestó atención. "Ayase Eli, Kousaka Honoka… Yazawa Nico" la miró triunfante.

"Vaya… realmente eres la fan número uno de µ's…" Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y terror.

"Por supuesto, grábatelo en la cabeza, mi nombre es Dia Yaz…" dejó de hablar, incluso con el poco conocimiento de esa chica, decir su nombre completo sería un problema…

"¡Yazawa-san!" vio como la boca de la chica de cabello naranja se abría con sorpresa pero ella comenzó a temblar al reconocer esa voz, Namika Kurobane, una de las profesoras más estrictas de Uranohoshi, la observaba con furia y decepción "¿Qué haces usando el altavoz sin autorización?"

"Y-yo… n-no sabía que estaba encendido Kurobane-sensei" ella apenas se había ganado la confianza de Namika, ahora nunca más confiaría en ella… eso lo tenía más que claro.

"Kurobane-sensei, yo fui quien activó el altavoz no Yazawa-senpai…" Dia abrió los ojos como platos, esa chica… ¿Se estaba sacrificando por ella?… y más importante… ¿¡LA HABÍA LLAMADO YAZAWA!?

"… ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?"

"Takami Chika" respondió, se veía que estaba aterrada pero su voz transmitía firmeza.

"…Takami-san, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Me tropecé y por error presioné un botón, no sabía que era el altavoz…" la profesora la observó por unos momentos y suspiró.

"Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ese altavoz no se había usado en mucho tiempo…" Dia vio como Takami y su compañera suspiraban con alivio "Lo dejaré pasar sólo por esta vez Takami-san, se más cuidadosa al caminar"

"S-Sí… Kurobane-sensei"

Cuando la profesora se fue, las tres suspiraron aliviadas de haber salido sin problemas de esa situación, pero inmediatamente, Chika se quedó observando a Dia con una gran sonrisa que hizo que se ponga nerviosa "Había escuchado rumores… pero eran ciertos, Yazawa ¿eh?" su sonrisa se acentuó "No puedo creer que esté enfrente de la hija de Yazawa-sama…" sus ojos brillaban con una gran emoción y tomó sus manos fuertemente "Me dejarías conocerla Yazawa-senpai-sama" Dia se soltó y rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar, con Chika y su amiga persiguiéndola.

Se escondía en la azotea, sabía que no buscarían ahí, más que nada porque una de las profesoras le había encargado entregar la llave al guardia de seguridad… no quería que fuera como en la secundaria, todas esas chicas criticándola, llamándola mentirosa, molestándola… para después acercársele queriendo ser su amiga… solo por sus mamás… igual que… a Ruby…

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, recuerdos que muchas veces quería eliminar como también atesorar…

 _"_ _¡Son un par de mentirosas!" decía una chica con aspecto de rudeza, sus demás compinches riendo al ver como Dia protegía a Ruby con su cuerpo mientras que ella lloraba… justo ese día tenían que haberse separado de Kanan y Mari… "¿Qué dicen chicas? ¿Les mostramos lo que les pasa a las mentirosas?"_

 _"_ _Yo digo que empecemos por la pelirroja" Dia se tensó y abrazó con más fuerza a Ruby mientras esas chicas las separaban._

 _"_ _¡Déjenla en paz!" gritó Dia, recibiendo una bofetada de la primera chica._

 _"_ _No me gusta que mocosas como tú griten sin motivo, solo queremos divertirnos un poco, las amigas se divierten entre ellas ¿No?"_

 _"_ _Yo no sería tu amiga ni aunque el infierno se congele" esto solo hizo que ganase otra bofetada y que Ruby llorara más fuerte._

 _"_ _Que así sea ent…" de pronto, una mujer de un hermoso cabello azulado se interpuso entre ellas._

 _"_ _¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Molestando a dos chicas que no les hicieron nada ¿No querrán que llame a sus padres?" aunque esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, la frialdad de su voz hizo retroceder a las tres chicas, una de ellas abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y terror._

 _"_ _T-Tú e-res…"_

 _La mujer no les dejó terminar y se acercó a las dos chicas que se abrazaban, la menor_ _llorando débilmente._

 _"_ _Ruby, Dia, les dije que me esperaran al frente de la escuela… tuve que llamar a Nico y a Maki, ambas estaban muy preocupadas por ustedes" las tres chicas miraban a la mayor con asombro pero esto se cortó cuando ella se dio la vuelta y las miró con frialdad "¿No deberían estar en otro lado?" ante la mirada de la mayor, las tres salieron corriendo, asustadas._

 _"_ _Todo estará bien, ¿Qué les parece si las llevo a casa de una vez?" ella levantó a Ruby en sus brazos, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, reconfortándola "Tú también Dia" Dia la siguió con la cabeza gacha._

 _"_ _Gracias… tía-Umi" la mencionada solo le sonrió._

 _Entraron al auto de Umi, Ruby y Dia sentándose en la parte trasera del auto, Ruby no dejaba de abrazar a su hermana, de pronto se separó un poco del abrazo._

 _"_ _O-Onee-chan… gracias por defenderme, estuviste genial" Ruby tocó el lugar donde esa chica le había golpeado, sintiéndolo muy caliente, volvió a abrazarla y lentamente besó la parte en la que esa horrible persona había osado poner su mano._

 _Dia sentía que si moría en ese momento, no se arrepentiría, los labios de Ruby eran como una suave pluma en su mejilla y podía ver a su tía sonriendo levemente en el retrovisor, lo que hizo que se sonrojara pero nunca trató de separar a su tierna hermana…_

"Me sorprende verte aquí…" la sangre de Dia se congeló al escuchar esa voz, una voz que le había causado tanto daño en el momento… pero también una voz que había esperado escuchar desde hace dos años… dos largos y dolorosos años.

"Mari…" podía sentir el terror en su voz, después de todo, nunca olvidaría sus palabras… esas palabras que habían iniciado su autodesprecio, su miedo a sus sentimientos por Ruby.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cliffhanger! :v La verdad no planeaba terminar el capítulo aquí pero… meh, que se le va a hacer… estoy avanzando en el siguiente… no quiero parecer rata… pero si me quieren matar… o si quieren la continuación entonces díganmelo y me desvelo una noche más :,D

De nuevo, agradecer a _AaronVS3_ , a _Tanuki-pyon_ , _Pasto_ , _Susy Cullen_ , _Kuzunoha_ , _Lizzey You_ , _kali9105_ , _Kohitsucchi Tru_ (Nope, fanfic equivocado, no YohaMaru :v) y a _Mariana_ (Por supuesto que seguiré :D) por sus reviews, me alegraron cada uno de una diferente y especial manera.


	6. ¿Acaso no vale la pena intentar?

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales. (No sé porque sigo diciendo todo esto :v)

Como siempre… los veo abajo.

* * *

 _Ayase_ Mari, el nombre le traía un flujo de emociones ambiguas, por un lado la extrañaba, por otro lado, no podía evitar recordar las discusión que había tenido con ella, una discusión llena de palabras que le habían dolido… sobre todo porque esas palabras eran verdad…

 _Estaba decidida, buscaría ayuda y confiaba en sus dos mejores amigas más que nadie así que decidió hablar con la que ella pensaba que sería la mejor para comprender su situación, no es que no confiara en Kanan… pero realmente pensaba que quien mejor podría ayudarle era Mari._

Que equivocada estaba.

 _Esperó a que todas las demás alumnas salieran del aula para armarse de valor "Mari, ¿Me acompañas un momento? ¿A solas?" tanto Mari como su otra mejor amiga, Kanan Matsuura, se observaron con preocupación pero se les pasó rápidamente._

 _"_ _Ara… será que Dia-chan me llevará a la enfermería y se me confesará para luego…" fue cortada por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kanan._

 _"_ _¡N-No es eso!" gritó Dia, sonrojada "Como sea, te esperaré en la azotea"_

 _"_ _Entonces era verdad, no podías ser más obvia Dia-chan…" Dia no le dejó terminar, saliendo avergonzada del aula, siendo seguida por la risa de Mari._

 _Solo tuvo que esperar unos momentos cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y Mari salió sonriendo, observando a Dia con diversión y algo que Dia no pudo reconocer en ese momento._

 _Respiró profundo, sabía que sin importar que tan buena amiga sea de quien sea, admitir sus sentimientos por su propia hermana no era algo fácil de asimilar… "Mari… a m-mi… yo… yo a R-Ruby… y-yo amo a Ruby" ahí estaba, había dejado su mayor secreto libre, observó la reacción de Mari y no le gusto lo que vio… era una mezcla de confusión, tristeza y… anhelo… lo último le hizo darse cuenta de su error._

 _"_ _¿Qué dijiste…?" Dia la observó con miedo, Mari nunca había usado ese tono con ella, sonaba frío y también dolido "Ruby-ch… Ruby… una parte de mí lo comprende… ¿Acaso pensaste en lo que dirían tus mamás?" Dia bajó la cabeza, por supuesto que había pensado en eso, en sus pesadillas veía el rechazo, en sus sueños normales veía el rechazo, disfrazado por palabras bonitas que sabía que solo se decían porque era ella la que soñaba._

 _"_ _L-lo pensé… muchas veces… por eso… quiero tu ayuda…" Mari la miró incrédula._

 _"_ _¿Ayuda? Ayuda de un psicólogo es lo que necesitas…" su voz transmitía completa amargura, Mari se tapó la boca instantáneamente con ambas manos pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la mirada de Dia era de dolor puro "Dia… yo no…" trató de tocarla pero Dia rechazó sus intentos, corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla casi se cae al tropezar contra Kanan que la miraba con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y Dia sintió como sus ojos se humedecían._

 _"_ _¡Dia!" no quiso voltearse, corriendo hasta que sus pies no pudiesen más, alejándose de sus dos mejores amigas… eso había sido el comienzo de su separación, sumándose a esta lo sucedido en Tokyo._

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con una voz temblorosa, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Dia se sorprendió al ver que Mari se ponía en sus rodillas y ponía su cabeza en el suelo.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho Dia…" podía sentir que su voz se quebraba "Te alejé por mis estúpidos celos, cuando debería haberte ayudado en todo lo que pudiese"

"Mari… tú… espera ¿Celos?" Mari parecía que quería fundirse con el suelo.

"Dia… tú me gustabas, y fue por esos sentimientos que herí los tuyos… realmente, lo siento" Mari se separó del suelo y miró a Dia con lágrimas en los ojos "Herí tus sentimientos, me pediste ayuda y yo no te la di… a ti… una de mis únicas amigas aquí en Japón ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?"

Dia no la dejó terminar, arrojándose a sus brazos y lastimándose un poco al hacerlo; sí, era cierto que sus palabras le habían dolido en el alma… pero no por eso la abandonaría, a ella… una de las pocas personas que le habían ofrecido su amistad por tantos años.

"Tonta… tal vez me dolió lo que me dijiste… pero incluso entonces podía ver que te arrepentías de haberlo dicho" Mari la abrazó con fuerza, temblando "Si de algo sirve… yo debería sentirme mal, porque incluso sabiendo que no habías querido decir lo que dijiste, te alejé… y también alejé a Kanan… no tienes idea de cuánto las extrañé" acarició lentamente el cabello de Mari hasta que se calmó lo suficiente, se separaron y a pesar de tener los ojos un poco rojos, Mari sonreía maliciosamente.

"Entonces… ¿Ruby-chan?… para que quede claro, haré lo que pueda para verlas a ustedes juntas… lo pensé todo este tiempo… y se ven extremadamente tiernas… bueno… eso solo si tú quieres estar con ella aún…" el rostro de Dia ardía, no era posible… todo lo que Mari le había dicho hace dos años se desvanecía para darle paso a esta nueva Mari que parecía ansiosa de verla a ella y a su hermana como pareja.

"Y-Yo… no"

"Vamos Dia-chan… no te hagas la inocente que ya sé que te comes a Ruby con la mirada" su pícara sonrisa se acentuó al ver a Dia toda sonrojada y tartamudeando "Quieras o no, te ayudaré, no te dejaré sola nunca más… y si Ruby tampoco lo hace, entonces seré feliz" la miró con calidez, dándole a saber que sus intenciones eran honestas.

"D-De t-todas formas… veo que tienes uniforme… ¿Volverás a clases? Y hablando de clases… ¿No crees que deberíamos haber entrado a clases hace bastante tiempo?" Y era verdad, esa chica atolondrada había consumido la mayor parte de su receso y había escuchado la campana sonar hace bastantes minutos.

"Ah… sobre eso, soy la nueva directora de Uranohoshi así que no te preocupes, podré decir que estabas conmigo y no te dirán nada" la boca de Dia se abrió completamente mientras que Mari la miraba con orgullo.

"¿Q-Qué? Pero si eres una estudiante… no puedes ser la directora…" Mari se levantó y sacó unos papeles de su bolso, mostrándoselos a Dia, era verdad, Mari era la directora de Uranohoshi… Dia le devolvió los papeles y suspiró, sería un largo año con esa chica como directora…

"La verdad, mamá Nozomi estaba un poco preocupada por esto e incluso se ofreció a tomar el puesto ella misma… pero ella y mamá Eli están muy ocupadas en estos momentos… desde que llegamos de América, ambas han estado trabajando muy duro… Por eso le pedí a tu mamá que me ayudase un poco con la compra de la escuela…" la boca de Dia volvió a abrirse, ninguna de sus mamás o sus tías le habían hablado de esto así que se aseguraría de hablar seriamente con ellas… "Ah, me acordé, parece que unas chicas quieren crear un nuevo grupo de School Idols…" Las orejas de Dia temblaron ante la mención de la que estaba segura era esa chica atolondrada y su amiga "Quisiera hablarles en privado…"

"Ehm yo no creo que sea una buena idea…" Mari la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

"¿No es una buena idea? Es perfecto, ¿No crees que ya era hora de que las School Idols vuelvan a Uranohoshi?"

"No después de lo que sucedió en esa ciudad…"

"Nada nos asegura que vuelva a pasar… incluso, con suerte podrían llegar mucho más lejos que nosotras" dijo Mari rompiendo el silencio, estaba sonriendo con confianza… y Dia quería creerle… pero no le era posible, siendo el pueblo en el que vivían casi inexistente a los ojos de las personas de Tokyo.

"Todo es posible Dia, deberías comenzar a creer eso… más si planeas salir con Ruby-chan" su sonrisa malévola volvió al ver el rostro de Dia enrojecer "También si planeas hacer 'ese' tipo de cosas con ella…" Dia se imaginó lo que pasaría si 'eso' pasaba y pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo ardía, inmediatamente miró a Mari con furia " _It's joke!"_ le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Mari… por… por mucho que no me guste… no intentaré nada con R… con Ruby, se lo que sucedería si intentase algo con ella… si alguien se entera…" de repente sintió como Mari la abrazaba suavemente, solo entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

"Dia, tu misma dijiste que lo que 'sucedería' era lo que te preocupaba, no sabes lo que sucederá, no todas las historias terminan en tragedia, y si la tuya lo hace… créeme que no las dejaré enfrentarse al mundo solas" sintió como las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, abrazó a Mari con más fuerza, ¿Cómo pudo dudar de la amistad que esta chica le había dado por tantos tiempo? Ella la había ignorado por dos años… por pensar que no aceptaba sus sentimientos… por pensar que ella la había abandonado… se sentía culpable por no haberle dirigido palabra, hablando a veces con sus tías quienes se preocupaban por ellas pero siempre evadiendo sus preguntas… Kanan… no había hablado con ella o con nadie cercano a ella desde hace dos años… y lo peor era que ella no le había dicho o hecho nada… no se merecía haber sido amiga de ambas; sacudió todo pensamiento negativo al respecto de sus amigas, ya le pediría perdón a Kanan.

"No dejaré que ella sufra por mi cul…"

"¿Acaso Ruby no vale el intento?" Dia se calló inmediatamente ante el tono serio en la voz de Mari "¿Sabes si ella sufrirá por tus sentimientos? ¿Estás segura que ella no siente lo mismo?" Por supuesto que Dia había pensado en esto… pero por más que quisiera con toda su alma que Ruby le correspondiese, no podía permitirse… no, no era eso, ella quería estar con Ruby… decirle cuanto la amaba… cuanto apreciaba el solo hecho de que existiese… quería ser ella la que le de felicidad… la quería para ella sola, sin importarle que tan egoísta suene eso "Te diste cuenta… Dia, no puedes guardar tus sentimientos… porque pueden estallar en el peor momento… y créeme, no suele salir muy bien"

"Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Mari la miró con una enorme sonrisa "Déjamelo a mí…"

Tal vez se arrepentiría de las consecuencias del amor que le tenía a su hermana… pero no dejaría que su cobardía le impidiese amar… ni ahora ni nunca más.

* * *

 _Author Notes v_ : Si ya se ya se, los capítulos son muy cortos :'d, estoy tratando de armar un poco y juntar las ideas sueltas que tengo… pero ahora hasta me quedo corto aquí…

Más de 10000 palabras xd, esta es mi historia más larga :'v pero mientras les guste y entiendan...

De todas maneras, que comiencen los juegos del h… las respuestas :v

 _Tanuki-pyon_ : Me alegra que te haya gustado :D

 _AaronVS3_ : Lo repito, trato de establecer una especie de plataforma para darle más estabilidad a la historia… pero si te gustó, entonces soy feliz.

 _Alex Petrov_ : "Y… de que murió" "Le hizo un Love Arrow Shot la mismísima Umi-sama" "Pobre…" :v

 _Kohitsucchi_ _tru_ : Nel en ambos pairings :v De nuevo, si me pareció que podría haber aumentado algo más… pero meh, quería dormir :'d

Ah, quieres que te dejen a Maru… nel, no te atrevas a tocar a la waifu :c

 _Panda-Chan_ : Pues te digo la verdad, yo tampoco me imagino como las apoyarían… pero si debo, las obligaré a hacerlo :D

 _kuzunoha_ : Casi casi :D acertaste en la mayor parte… pero no se esperaban que meta un intento de DiaMari :v en cuanto a Umi… ya sabes la respuesta, pero esta historia se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Dia y Ruby, no de las demás.

Gracias por leer

~THoTD… He who ships everything.


	7. Un Beso Robado

Capítulo 7

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales. (debería de dejar de hacer esto en serio :v)

Como siempre… los veo abajo y mil disculpas por tardarme en este capítulo…

* * *

Ruby se despertó con un ligero dolor en sus ojos, había llorado hasta muy entrada la noche y ahora que tomaba en cuenta la oscuridad de su cuarto, miró su reloj-despertador, sorprendida al ver que eran las cinco de la mañana, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas para prepararse y enfrentar… y probablemente confesar todo lo que sentía por Dia, pero… recordaba la mirada de su amada Onee-chan llena de dolor y se sentía culpable por ser probablemente ella la culpable de ese dolor.

"Onee-chan" susurró observando la pared de su cuarto en la que sabía que al otro lado dormía Dia solamente separadas por una simple capa de madera pero aun así se sentía como si esta fuera enorme… lo único que ella quería era alcanzar a su Onee-chan, abrazarla fuertemente y decirle lo mucho que la quería… anhelaba que Dia le dijese que ella la quería también… sostener sus manos y que su Onee-chan le abrace, quería sentirse segura junto a ella, entonces se separarían, se verían a los ojos, se acercarían lentamente…

Ruby podía sentir su rostro arder, además de una sensación extraña debajo de su estómago… una sensación de cosquillas entre sus piernas… finalmente recordó que era lo que estaban aprendiendo en clases de Biología y pudo sentir su cabeza a punto de estallar de la vergüenza, se levantó rápidamente y se fue a dar una ducha fría para enfriar su cuerpo, no le importaba que sea temprano.

Se estaba secando su cabello tranquilamente cuando escuchó movimiento en la sala, asustada, se acercó a la puerta para dar un vistazo, notó un bulto en el sofá que no había visto por la oscuridad de antes y a su mamá Maki sacudiendo gentilmente ese bulto.

"Nico-chan… Nico-chan… ¿Por qué estás aquí…? No tenías por qué esperarme… además casi son las seis de la maña-mph…" volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, mientras que sus mamás se intercambiaban pequeñas pero tiernas muestras de afecto después de un tiempo, Nico se separó.

"Quería esperarte… cuantas veces tengo qu…" bostezó tiernamente, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Maki "…que decirte que por ti vale la pena esperar" Maki la abrazó como pudo, plantando pequeños besitos en el rostro de Nico y causando leves risitas de parte de ésta.

"Eres tan hermosa… mi Nico-chan" ambas se sonrieron, y mientras se continuaban mostrando su afecto mutuo, Ruby comenzó a retirarse a su habitación en silencio, deteniéndose justo en la puerta al escuchar la conversación de sus mamás.

"Dia… no parece estar muy bien…" Ruby dudó un poco pero se escondió detrás de la puerta "Se veía tan triste… solo logré hablar con ella por unos momentos, y luego me dijo que quería dormir…"

"Trataré de hablar con ella… mis turnos nocturnos terminan esta semana y ahora que lo pienso… ya no veo a Ruby ni a Dia tan a menudo… y me gustaría estar de vuelta con mis adorables hijitas" Nico le plantó un beso corto en la mejilla, soltando unas pequeñas risitas ante su _tsundere_ esposa… que todos estos años había estado en modo _dere_ "… tal vez… ahora que Eli, Nozomi y Mari volvieron… se siente triste… recuerdas que durmió con nosotras y lloró porque Mari no le contactó por dos años" Ruby también recordaba esto, Dia seguía siendo la misma de antes casi todo el tiempo, pero Ruby la había encontrado muchas veces llorando en su cuarto sola… y en esos tiempos ella también dormía con ella, tratando de confortar a su Onee-chan.

"Tampoco vi a Ruby…" La mencionada dio un saltito "según Dia, estaba estudiando… pero cuando la mencioné, su rostro parecía mucho más triste…" Ruby miró al suelo, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo "… Yo hablaré con Ruby, trata de hablar con Dia y luego les hablaremos a las dos"

"Está bien"

"Ahora… M-a-k-i-c-h-a-n, se nota que te vendría bien algo de sueño… además de algo más… interesante…" Ruby sintió calor en su rostro y cerró su puerta lentamente, escuchando los pasos de sus mamás hacia su cuarto.

Esperó por unos momentos y salió de su cuarto, deteniéndose con duda al lado de la puerta del cuarto de su Onee-chan, entró silenciosamente, quería entrar en la cama de Dia y abrazarla fuertemente… el pensamiento la hizo sonrojar y detuvo sus pensamientos, se acercó lentamente a la cama de Dia, ella dormía tranquilamente, dormía de forma que Ruby podía ver su rostro claramente… y vio rastros de lágrimas en estos, Ruby se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar que un sollozo se le escapase, ahora veía que había confundido tranquilidad por tristeza, quería acariciar el rostro de Dia, decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella la quería con toda su alma… que la perdone…

"… R-Ruby" Ruby casi suelta un gritito de sorpresa pero al ver que Dia seguía durmiendo, se calmó, observando las reacciones de Dia en sus sueños con una leve sonrisa "Ru-by… t-te… quier-o" El corazón de Ruby dejó de latir por unos momentos y pudo sentir miles de mariposas en su estómago, además de una enorme sonrisa… incluso si sabía que lo decía porque era su hermana, se sentía muy bien escucharla.

"Y-Yo también… Onee-chan… yo te quiero mucho" podía sentir la sonrisa de Dia incluso sin verla… iluminaba la habitación… iluminaba su mundo… iluminaba su corazón, lentamente se acercó a su rostro… y sintió como se detenía el tiempo cuando rozó sus labios con los de Dia, sentía como su rostro estallaba por el calor pero eso no pudo quitar la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro cuando salió de su cuarto…

Sonrisa que se esfumó al recordar lo que acababa de hacer… le había robado su (probablemente) primer beso a su hermana… y aunque se sintiese mal por eso, había sido mágico, quería repetirlo miles de veces de ser necesario… pero no podía hacer eso, la siguiente vez que hiciese algo así quería que Dia esté de acuerdo con Ruby, que ambas quieran hacerlo… pero sabía que no era algo fácil, pero estaba decidida, perseguiría ese sentimiento y esperaba luchar con las consecuencias con Dia a su lado.

-.-

La mañana pasó de manera incómoda, Dia se rehusaba a mirarla y sus mamás las observaban con preocupación pero Ruby se mantuvo en silencio, respondiendo brevemente a las preguntas de ambas pero sin ser muy concreta.

Cuando salieron de casa, Dia apenas habló con Ruby, se sentía fatal pero no podía hacer nada… de momento, ya estando cerca de Uranohoshi, Dia se adelantó, diciendo que necesitaba hacer algunos trabajos del consejo antes de clases, Ruby no respondió y Dia se retiró con un 'adiós' que apenas pudo escuchar.

Si la situación seguía así, sería más difícil hacerle llegar sus sentimientos… pero no sabía que más hacer, no tenía casi nada de conocimiento sobre el amor siendo el único las muestras de afecto que sus mamás se daban…

"¡Ruby-chan!" Ruby soltó un leve gritito, alejándose rápidamente de quien le había sorprendido "Ruby-chan, soy yo _zura_ … ¿Qué te sucede _zura_?" la sorpresa de Hanamaru fue reemplazada rápidamente por preocupación.

"Maru-chan…" los ojos de Ruby comenzaron a humedecerse "Maru… yo… besé a Onee-chan…" pudo ver un rastro de dolor en los ojos de Hanamaru por unos segundos y se preguntó que sería pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, el dolor fue reemplazado por sorpresa.

"¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?... ¿Ya se confesaron?... ¿Deber-mmph?" La mano de Ruby rápidamente impidió que Hanamaru siguiese hablando, estaban rodeadas de bastantes personas y no quería que supiesen a quien quería Ruby.

"¡Maru-chan! No hables de eso aquí…" Hanamaru asintió asustada y Ruby la soltó "Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?" susurró.

"… Bueno… yo… la besé mientras dormía…" pudo sentir como Hanamaru dejaba salir un suspiro casi imperceptible y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le pasaba.

"… Me hiciste pensar que te habías confesado _zura_ " Ruby pudo sentir un poco de alivio en la voz de Hanamaru, pero lo dejo pasar.

"… No… pero pienso hacerlo…" de nuevo vio el dolor en los ojos de Hanamaru y tomo una decisión.

"Maru-chan… ¿Qué te sucede?…"

"¿Eh? A Maru no le pasa nada…" había confusión en los ojos de Hanamaru así que Ruby dejó de preguntar por ahora, comenzaron a ver estudiantes "Por cierto, Ruby-chan ¿Ya pensaste a que club te unirás?"

"¿Yo?... No lo pensé… tal vez…" Sabía muy bien que en Uranohoshi no habían grupos de School Idols, (Cosa que Nico muchas veces criticaba) pero con suerte hasta podría crear uno con Hanamaru.

"¿Tal vez?"

"Tal vez…"

"Quieres ser una School Idol ¿Verdad?" Hanamaru le sonreía y Ruby se sorprendió de que tan bien la conocía.

"Me gustaría… ¿Tu querrías ser una School Idol, Maru-chan?" Hanamaru solo sonrió.

"Bueno… sabes que yo no soy muy atlética… ¿Recuerdas la vez en la que fuimos a correr con tu mamá? Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando las perdí de vista…" ambas se rieron.

"¡Oigan!" una chica de cabello naranja se había acercado a las dos chicas y Hanamaru no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa "¿Quieren ser School Idols?"

"¡Zura!"

"¿Zura?"

Hanamaru se tapó la boca rápidamente ante su error.

"¡Hanamaru-chan!" las tres se giraron para observar a una chica de cabello color casi blanco.

"¡You-nee-chan!" Ruby pudo escuchar como la boca de la chica de cabello naranja se abría "You-nee-chan, no me avisaste que saldrías temprano" Hanamaru hizo un adorable puchero y Ruby no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Lo siento… pero fui a ver a Chika-chan…"

"Era broma Nee-chan, me lo dijiste ayer…" ambas se sonrieron.

"You-chan…" You y Hanamaru se tensaron ante la voz de Chika "¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una hermanita tan linda!?" Chika abrazó repentinamente a Hanamaru, haciéndole soltar un gritito.

"Lo siento Chika-chan… siempre que venías a mi casa ella estaba con Ruby-chan…"

"Mmh… cómo no me di cuenta… no recuerdo que tuvieses una hermana cuando éramos pequeñas…" al ver que los rostros de las demás se tensaban trató de enmendar su error "¡Ah! Lo siento, no tengo derecho de cuestionarlas…"

"Tranquila Chika-chan, es una larga historia… pero el pasado es pasado"

"… ¡Bueno!, ahora que sé esto, ¿Les gustaría ser School Idols?" sacó un panfleto y se los mostró a las chicas de primer año.

"Bueno… yo…" comenzó a decir Ruby.

"¿Te interesa? El club apenas comienza y me gustaría que una chica tan linda como tú se uniese" y… tomo ambas manos de la pelirroja.

Tanto Hanamaru como You se llevaron las manos a los oídos, sabiendo que era lo que pasaría a continuación… el grito de Ruby había hecho caer a Chika, quien la miraba con sorpresa.

"Ruby-chan es un poco tímida _zura…_ "

De pronto ambas escucharon un grito y vieron como una chica caía de entre los árboles… y le caía su bolso encima.

"¿E-Estás bien?" le preguntó Chika.

De pronto la chica comenzó a reír con 'malicia' "¿Será que esta es la Tierra?" dijo, haciendo una especie de mueca.

"N-no creo que estés bien"

"Eso significa que ustedes son insignificantes humanas…" siguió, ignorando a Chika.

"De todas maneras… ¿Tus piernas están bien?" Chika picó la rodilla de la chica haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor.

"¡Claro que lo están!" se notaba que le dolía pero su sonrisa seguía presente "Lo que ven es un mero recipiente… ¡Es mi forma temporal! Puesto que yo soy el ángel caído Yohane… Oh, accidentalmente dije mi nomb…"

"¿Yoshiko-chan?"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Eres tú Yoshiko-chan! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy Hanamaru! No te había visto desde preescolar…" Hanamaru se acercó bastante a la chica quien retrocedió.

"¡Ha-na-ma-ru! ¿C-cómo te atreves…?"

"Piedra, papel…"

"¡Tijera!" gritaron ambas al unísono, solo que la chica no hacía la forma convencional de las 'tijeras'

"Esa manera de hacer tijeras… lo sabía… eres tú Yoshiko-chan"

"N-No soy Yoshiko… yo me llamo Yohane ¿lo entiendes? ¡YOHANE!" y salió corriendo.

"Yoshiko-chan ¡Espera!" gritó Hanamaru, persiguiéndola.

"¡No me llames 'Yoshiko'!"

"¡Esperen!" gritó Ruby, quien las seguía.

"¡Déjenme sola!" gritó Yoshiko, corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

"¡E-Espera Yoshiko-chan!" gritó Hanamaru, cansándose y eventualmente deteniéndose.

"Maru-chan…"

"Ah… se escapó…" Hanamaru calmó su respiración.

"Maru-chan… ¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí… tranquila Ruby-chan… no me dolió en años" la sonrisa de Hanamaru no calmaba a Ruby, incluso si ya no le dolía, las heridas psicológicas eran mucho más difíciles de curar.

* * *

N/A: Lamento haberme tardado... pero me puse en un callejón sin salida y traté de corregirlo... pero no pude así que tuve que rehacer el cap...

Quisiera agradecer a Lizzey You por animarme a dejarme de vainas y terminar este cap y también a kali9105, saludos desde el grupo de FB _Love Live! Idol Army_ y también a los miembros de los _Seguidores de Nico Yazawa._

Como siempre, aprovecharé para responder a los Reviews:

 _Tanuki-pyon_ : Mari al rescate \ :v / y se pondrá más intenzo (espero x,D)

 _Pasto_ : Se pondrán interesantes… pero la loca directora no será la única en ayudar….

 _AaronVS3_ : oc Ah v:

 _kuzunoha_ : La idea de la declaración de Dia por los altavoces me hizo reír hasta hoy xD pero no, quien tiene más importancia ayudando a la relación de estas dos no es Mari.

 _bory-chan_ : No veo por qué debería ser difícil una relación así ._. pero comprendo que lo veas así…


	8. Miedo, Egoísmo, Amor

_Actualización Ninja :v_

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales. (Ya me rendí con esto :,v)

Como siempre, los veo abajo…

* * *

 ** _BackStory_**

 _"_ _Maki-chan ¿Recuerdas a la familia Kunikida…?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _L-lo siento Maki-chan… no quise…"_

 _"_ _No, descuida Hanayo, podrá ser difícil… pero jamás olvidaré a ninguno de mis pacientes…" Maki tomó otro sorbo de su té._

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Entonces… ¿Recuerdas a la hija de los Kunikida nya?"_

 _"_ _S-Sí… e-esa niña m-merece algo mucho mejor…" no pudo evitarlo, conocía a esa niña como si fuera su propia hija… ojos amarillos llenos de vida y amor, cabello color nuez y… una pierna gravemente herida._

 _"_ _Maki-chan…, no llores nya…"_

 _"_ _L-lo siento… es sólo que… ninguna niña merece pasar por eso…"_

 _"_ _Maki-chan, queremos adoptar a Hanamaru-chan"_

 _"…_ _¿Q-Qué?"_

 _"_ _Queremos adoptar a Hanamaru Kunikida, y quisiéramos que nos ayudes…"_

 _"_ _U-Ustedes… ¿Harían eso?"_

 _"_ _¡Por supuesto! Hanamaru-chan es una cosita llena de alegría… incluso después de lo que le pasó… ¡E-EH! ¡Maki-chan!"_

 _"_ _G-Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias"_

 _"_ _Maki-chan… ¿sabes que es a mi esposa a quien estás asfixiando nya?"_

 _"_ _L-lo siento… pero Hanamaru es una niña muy linda y alegre… ha luchado tanto… sola… y si ustedes la ayudasen…"_

 _"_ _Ya le hablamos de esto a You-chan y le pareció una idea genial…"_

 _"_ _Me alegra…"_

 _"_ _Entonces… ¿Nos ayudarás?"_

 _"_ _No es que yo las ayude…" Sostuvieron la respiración "la están ayudando a ella…"_

 _"_ _N-Nos hiciste asustar nya"_

 _"_ _Definitivamente, no te entiendo Rin"_

 _Comenzaron a reír levemente._

 _"_ _Con lo celosa que Rin puede llegar a ser, a veces me pregunto qué te detuvo de saltarle al cuello a Kotori después de ver a You…" Hanayo y Maki rieron levemente ante el puchero de Rin._

 _"_ _¡N-No soy celosa nya!... y… no quería que Umi-chan me mate nya…" esta vez rieron todas "Además, yo nunca dije nada cuando por poco y atacas a Nozomi-chan cuando viste a Dia y a Ruby…" Ahora fue el turno de Rin para reír con ganas ante el sonrojo de Maki._

 _"_ _Y-Yo… cómo querías que no lo hiciera… los ojos de Dia y Ruby debieron ser rojos, ¿me escuchas? ¡ROJOS! ¡Ya son años desarrollando las células IPS y aún no pueden corregir detalles importantes!" Hanayo y Rin continuaron riendo ante el arrebato de la pelirroja._

 _"_ _Recuerdo que cuando te le acercaste y saltaste, Eli te dejó clavada a la pared…" obviamente Maki no olvidaría eso… los ojos de Eli eran aterradores…_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _L-Lo siento Maki-chan…"_

 _"_ _N-No… me lo merecía…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _C-Creo que ya es hora de salir…"_

 _"_ _¿Salir nya?"_

 _"_ _A adoptar a Hanamaru-chan"_

 _"_ _¿¡Eh!?"_

 _"_ _¿¡N-nya!?"_

 _"_ _Resulta que yo también pensaba en hacerlo… pero conociéndolas y también a You-chan, sé que donde Hanamaru debería estar es con ustedes…"_

 _"_ _¡Maki-chan!"_

 _"_ _¡Maki-chan nya!"_

 _"_ _¡Ueh!"_

 _"_ _Gracias Maki-chan… gracias"_

 _"_ _Gracias nya"_

 _"_ _S-Suéltenme, no puedo respirar…"_

 _"_ _¡Vamos nya!"_

 _"_ _¡P-Primero suéltenme!"_

* * *

 ** _Ruby_**

"Donde era nuestro salón _zura_ …"

"No lo recuerdo…"

"Por perseguir a Yoshiko-chan nos perdimos _zura_ …"

"¡Yazawa-senpai-sama!" ambas pegaron un salto al escuchar el grito "¡Oh! ¡Ruby-chan! ¡Hanamaru-chan!" ambas sonrieron al ver a You y Chika acercándose.

"Chika-senpai, Nee-chan"

"Nos encontramos de nuevo… ¡Debe ser un milagro!" You rio levemente ante las ocurrencias de su amiga de la infancia "Quisiera saber si ya pensaron en unirse a nuestro grupo… pero eso puede esperar… me podrían ayudar a encontrar a alguien…"

"¿A quién _zura_?"

"A la presidenta del consejo estudiantil… Yazawa-senpai-sama" ante la mención de Dia, Ruby se tensó pero la única que sintió esto fue Hanamaru, quien la miró con preocupación.

"¿No la vieron pasar?" preguntó You.

"N-no" dijo Ruby, su timidez activa ante la interminable energía de la pelinaranja.

"¡Vamos a buscar!" gritó Chika, jalando a You con ella "¿Vienen?" les preguntó.

"T-Tal vez si nos separamos la encontremos más rápido…"

"Pero ¿Qué le dirán si la encuentran?" no era un buen plan al pensarlo más profundamente.

"La retendremos hasta que lleguen los demás… además podemos ir en grupos de dos" dijo Chika.

Las cuatro chicas salieron en la búsqueda de Dia, Ruby no tan de acuerdo con esta idea pero siguiendo a la pelinaranja de todas formas.

"Ruby-chan, ¿De casualidad conoces a Yazawa-senpai-sama?"

"B-bueno… ella… es… Onee-chan es…" Chika se detuvo en seco, observando a Ruby con los ojos abiertos.

"Espera… ¿eres la hermana de Dia-senpai? ¿¡Tú también eres una Yazawa!?"

"S-sí"

Chika soltó un gritito de emoción, sujetando a Ruby con delicadeza pero firmemente.

"¿Ruby-chan… m-me llevarías a conocer a Nico-sama?"

"¡Eek!"

* * *

 ** _Hanamaru_**

"Nee-chan… ¿No le dijiste a Chika quienes son nuestras mamás…?"

"Bueno, nunca lo preguntó… y no quise complicarlas…"

"Pero se conocen desde antes que yo… desde niñas" You puso un brazo alrededor de Hanamaru para darle apoyo.

"No lo hice por vergüenza ni de ti ni de nuestras mamás, solo que nunca salió a flote cuando hablábamos…"

"¿Y no sabe tu apellido?"

"Lo sabe… solo que tienes que tomar en cuenta que muchos se apellidan _Hoshizora…_ además. Chika-chan es un poco… despistada"

"…"

"¡Oh! Recordé que debo ir a hablar con… Alguien… me dijo que estaría en Uranohoshi… y realmente quiero verla…"

"No hay problema nee-chan"

"Disculpa Hanamaru-chan… ¡Nos vemos!"

"Yousoro _zura_ " You no pudo contener una risita ante la ocurrencia de su _hermana menor_.

"¡Yousoro!" You salió rápidamente a la búsqueda de 'alguien'

Hanamaru siguió con su búsqueda, rápidamente quedándose corta de opciones; de pronto se detuvo en seco, había llegado a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, de repente el timbre sonó, haciéndola asustar pero no se detuvo, subió rápidamente y abrió un poco la puerta, deteniéndose al escuchar unas ciertas palabras.

"Vamos Dia-chan… no te hagas la inocente que ya sé que te comes a Ruby con la mirada" '¿ _Eh?_ ' "Quieras o no, te ayudaré, no te dejaré sola nunca más… y si Ruby tampoco lo hace, entonces seré feliz" Hanamaru no pudo evitar abrir un poco más la puerta, observando a dos chicas: una con el cabello rubio y una sonrisa pícara que recordaba haber visto en alguna parte y a una chica que conocía muy bien, con cabello negro y… sonrojada hasta más no poder.

"D-De t-todas formas… veo que tienes uniforme… ¿Volverás a clases? Y hablando de clases… ¿No crees que deberíamos haber entrado a clases hace bastante tiempo?".

"Ah… sobre eso, soy la nueva directora de Uranohoshi así que no te preocupes, podré decir que estabas conmigo y no te dirán nada" la boca de Hanamaru se abrió con asombro, no sabía que una estudiante podía ser directora de una preparatoria.

"¿Q-Qué? Pero si eres una estudiante… no puedes ser la directora…" ' _Eso mismo Dia-san_ ' de pronto, la chica se acercó bastante a la puerta y Hanamaru se ocultó pero sin dejar de oír la conversación.

"La verdad, mamá Nozomi estaba un poco preocupada por esto e incluso se ofreció a tomar el puesto ella misma… pero ella y mamá Eli…" ' _¿Mamá Nozomi…? ¿Mamá Eli…?_ ' "…están muy ocupadas en estos momentos… desde que llegamos de América, ambas han estado trabajando muy duro… Por eso le pedí a tu mamá que me ayudase un poco con la compra de la escuela…" entonces lo recordó, una mujer rubia y una mujer con el cabello morado que se despedían de sus amigas… entre ellas sus mamás… "Ah, me acordé, parece que unas chicas quieren crear un nuevo grupo de School Idols… quisiera hablarles en privado…" ' _¿Unas chicas?_ ' recordó a Chika y su plan para crear un grupo de School Idols… como sus mamás…

"Ehm yo no creo que sea una buena idea…" Hanamaru no pudo evitar una mueca ante el tono oscuro de Dia.

"¿No es una buena idea? Es perfecto, ¿No crees que ya era hora de que las School Idols vuelvan a Uranohoshi?"

"No después de lo que sucedió en esa ciudad…" ' _¿Qué ciudad?_ '

"Nada nos asegura que vuelva a pasar… incluso, con suerte podrían llegar mucho más lejos que nosotras… todo es posible Dia, deberías comenzar a creer eso… más si planeas salir con Ruby-chan" _'¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando…?'_ " _It's joke!"_ escuchó decir, seguido de un gruñido de parte de Dia.

"Mari… por… por mucho que no me guste… no intentaré nada con R… con Ruby, se lo que sucedería si intentase algo con ella… si alguien se entera…" sus ojos se abrieron como platos, con intentar se refería a…

"Dia, tu misma dijiste que lo que 'sucedería' era lo que te preocupaba, no sabes lo que sucederá, no todas las historias terminan en tragedia, y si la tuya lo hace… créeme que no las dejaré enfrentarse al mundo solas" no quería creerlo… pensaba que iba a tener una oportunidad para ayudar a Ruby y que ella se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos… quería ser parte de al menos esa felicidad…

"No dejaré que ella sufra por mi cul…"

"¿Acaso Ruby no vale el intento?" _'Oh, lo vale… Ruby vale el mundo…'_ "Te diste cuenta… Dia, no puedes guardar tus sentimientos… porque pueden estallar en el peor momento… y créeme, no suele salir muy bien" No estaba preparada para esto, ella quería ayudar a Ruby… no, estaba mal… ella quería a Ruby solo para ella… se asustó ante esta revelación pero se mantuvo en silencio "Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Déjamelo a mí" vio que ambas chicas se dirigían a la puerta y bajó lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su aula, estaba muy tarde… pero eso no era lo más importante en ese momento.

Dia correspondía los sentimientos de Ruby… estaba aterrada, ahora que sabía que quería a Ruby con todo su corazón, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía destrozada por dentro, apreciaba a Dia y no quería verlas sufrir.

"¡Hoshizora!" soltó un gritito ante la voz de su profesora, quien la miraba desde la puerta de su aula "Llegas muy tarde"

"Lo siento… e-estaba en el baño… por una… situación" la mirada de la profesora se suavizó por unos momentos.

"Comprendo, entra a clase" Hanamaru obedeció sin dudar, sonrojándose ante la mirada de todas sus compañeras, ese sonrojo no hizo más que acentuarse al ver la mirada llena de preocupación de Ruby "Siéntate Hoshizora…" Hanamaru contestó con un leve 'S-sí' y se sentó donde siempre, al lado de Ruby.

Durante toda la clase no pudo prestar mucha atención, sabiendo que Ruby la miraba cada que podía… finalmente sonó el timbre de salida y Ruby se dio la vuelta para hablar con Hanamaru.

"Hanamaru-chan, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?" podía sentir la preocupación en la voz de Ruby.

"… Me pareció ver a Dia-san _zura_ …"

"Oh…"

"…"

"Chika-senpai me pidió que la lleve a mi casa a conocer a mis mamás…"

"¿Chika-senpai? ¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que están ocupadas y me dejó tranquila… de momento"

"…"

"… Maru-chan… lo que te dije en la mañana… que quede entre nosotras… ¿Sí?"

"Sobre eso…" Hanamaru se quedó callada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo sobre lo que iba a decir… pero el amor es egoísta y ella no era una excepción, además si salía bien, al menos Ruby estaría con Dia cuando termine.

"… ¿Maru-chan?…"

"Podríamos… _fingir_ … ser novias para darle celos a Dia…"

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Pensaron que no me desvelaría para terminar esto? Pues lo hice :'d, porque se lo merecen, además de que no escribiré por un tiempo hasta que se termine el DevFest de mi país.

Los reviews:

 _Pasto:_ … :v

 _bory-chan:_ De nuevo lo digo, no fue mi intención hacer parecer como que tenías algo en contra de la relación de Ruby y Dia…

 _AaronVS3:_ Nel mijo… que Ruby no hace esto por deporte.

 _kuzunoha:_ Pues sí, Ruby no es muy inocente… y espero que sea de tu agrado la historia (aunque pequeña) de cómo se conocieron Hanamaru y You.

 _Lizzey You:_ :,v pues sí, Ruby lo hizo… ¡al fin progreso en la historia! (?); No podía quitarle la entrada al datenshi :v y no hay YohaMaru pa' usté v:

 _Mariana:_ Gracias! :DD y sí, ¡que viva!

 _Guest:_ Pues sí, Ruby lo hizo… ¡al fin progreso en la historia! (?); No podía quitarle la entrada al datenshi :v y no hay YohaMaru pa' usté v: x2


	9. No dejes de lado tu corazón

_Wapoosh!_

 _Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies!…_ perdonádme xd

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales.

Como siempre, los veo abajo y disculpen la tardanza…

* * *

"¿A… A q-ué te refieres Maru-chan?" preguntó la pelirroja, sus mejillas estaban calientes y solo podía observar a su amiga con confusión.

"B-bueno… y-yo… pienso que podríamos darle celos a Dia-san para que… ¡Para que ella esté contigo _zura_!" por más que lo intentase, no le salía una buena voz al mencionar que perdería a Ruby, simplemente no podía así que decidió gritar.

"Maru-chan…"

"S-Si quieres… no hay problema… son sólo mis ideas _zura…_ no tienes que escuch-"

"N-No… saldré contigo Hanamaru-chan… m-me p-parece una buena idea…"

"¡…!" Hanamaru no podía creerlo, Ruby… sería _su_ Ruby, la felicidad desbordó su rostro por unos momentos y no pudo evitar abrazar a Ruby con gentileza.

"¡M-Maru-chan!" Ruby soltó un gritito de sorpresa ante la repentina muestra de afecto.

"L-Lo siento Ruby-chan" Hanamaru la soltó, golpeándose internamente al ver que Ruby la miraba con confusión, después de todo, era la primera vez que Hanamaru la _abrazaba_.

"N-No… está bien… a final de cuentas… es lo que las novias hacen…" Los rostros de ambas ardían y Ruby no pudo evitar preguntarse que si así se sentía con Hanamaru, se sentiría mucho mejor con Dia, ambas salieron del aula con los rostros bastante rojos.

"¡Ruby-chan! ¡Hanamaru-chan!" ambas se asustaron por el repentino grito y voltearon a ver de quién se trataba, Chika las observaba con una enorme sonrisa, a la vez que You las saludaba.

"Ruby-chan, tal ve…"

"C-Chika-senpai… ya le dije que mis mamás están muy ocupadas en estos días…"

"No, no es eso Ruby-chan… bueno un poco sí, pero la razón por la que vine aquí era para pedir si quisieran unirse a nuestro grupo…"

"Chika-chan, déjalas tranquilas por unos momentos" dijo You con una risita.

"Ah… pero You-chan… ¿no las ves? Ambas son tan lindas…" tanto Ruby como Hanamaru se sonrojaron ante las palabras de su senpai

"L-lo siento… pero Ruby y yo debemos volver a casa…"

"¡No hay problema! Nosotras las acompañamos, ¿Verdad que sí, You-chan?"

"Creo que olvidas que es mi hermana, de todas maneras la acompañaría" dijo You con una sonrisa.

"¡Entonces vamos!"

 ** _Hanamaru_**

Se dirigieron a la salida, conversando y riendo, todas menos Hanamaru, quien a pesar de reír de vez en cuando, no podía evitar sentirse culpable y horrible por utilizar a Ruby para satisfacer sus sentimientos, incluso si al final sabía que estaba dispuesta a hacer que Dia esté con ella.

"Hanamaru-chan, ¿Te sucede algo?" le preguntó You en voz baja, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban un poco separadas de las demás.

"N-No… estoy bien nee-chan… solo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo en casa?" no estaba muy segura de que sería lo que le diría a su hermana pero sabía que la escucharía y la comprendería.

"Claro, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras… pero tendrá que ser más tarde, ya se lo pedí a mamá, saldré un momento con alguien"

"Acaso… ¿Nee-chan tiene novio _zura_?"

"N-No, es una amiga, trato de ayudarla un poco cuidando a su padre… me parece que te la presenté una vez…" You estaba un poco roja, pero era más por la sorpresa.

"… Amiga… si no es Chika-senpai… ¿acaso es Kanan-senpai?"

"Sí, hoy vino y me pidió que entregase un informe al consejo avisando que no podría venir por un tiempo…" la sonrisa de You desfalleció un poco pero se recuperó casi al instante

"… ¿Ella está bien?" You no pudo evitar sonreír más ante la amabilidad de su hermana menor.

"Sí, está pasando por unos momentos difíciles… pero ella es muy fuerte, lo superará, no tengo duda en ello"

"Está bien nee-chan, te esperaré, de todas maneras debo entregar unos apuntes a Yoshiko-chan"

Llegaron a la estación de buses y se subieron al primer bus que llegó, no había nadie a excepción de la conductora.

"Ok, aquí podremos hablar más tranquilas…"

"Chika-chan…"

"Tranquila You-chan, no las asustaré ni nada por el estilo"

"Está bien entonces" le dijo You pero con una sonrisa un tanto desconfiada.

"Ok, Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan, ¿Les gustaría ser School Idols? Es super divertido"

"Bueno… yo ayudo en la biblioteca-zura" dijo Hanamaru quien no tardó en darse cuenta de su desliz "Es decir, soy ayudante de biblioteca"

"Ya veo, ¿Y tú Ruby-chan? ¿No querrías ser School Idol como Nico-sama?"

"B-Bueno… yo… Onee-chan…"

"¿Onee-chan? Ah, cierto, es tu hermana mayor…"

"Parece que a ella no le gustan las School Idols por alguna razón…" dijo You con tranquilidad.

"… Sí…"

"A mí me parece que deberíamos escribir una canción para empezar" dijo You sonriendo "Tal vez Dia-senpai cambié de opinión luego"

"Tal vez… Hanamaru-chan, ¿Qué pasó con la chica que estaba con ustedes?" preguntó Chika.

"Em… yo no estuve ahí _zur_ \- no estuve ahí"

"Ella… bueno, luego de presentarse, salió corriendo de clase y no volvió más" dijo Ruby.

"Ah, por eso me pidieron que vaya a Namazu…"

"Ya veo… oh, aquí me quedo… hasta luego You-chan, Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan"

"Nos vemos Chika-chan"

"Hasta luego Chika-senpai"

"H-Hasta luego" Chika no pudo evitar darle un abrazo ante la cara que Ruby puso al responder y salió del bus, despidiéndose con la mano.

"Discúlpenla, a veces es más tranquila…"

"N-No… está bien… parece una buena persona" dijo Ruby.

"Si"

"Puede que sea un poco hiperactiva, pero es una de las mejores personas que conozco…" You sonreía con nostalgia "Ella no quiso estar en un club hasta ahora… le gustan mucho las School Idols y si quiere ser una, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarla"

"Nee-chan…"

"Hanamaru-chan, no es por presionarte ni a ti ni a Ruby-chan… pero si quieren ser School Idols, no duden en decírnoslo… estoy segura que haría muy feliz a Chika-chan…"

"L-Lo pensaremos… ¿Ruby-chan?"

"Si… lo pensaré…"

"Gracias… a ambas…" You les dio una sonrisa resplandeciente "Aquí me bajo yo… Hanamaru-chan, vuelve con cuidado… y tú también Ruby-chan"

"Si nee-chan, tú también vuelve con cuidado" You se bajó despidiéndose con su usual pose.

"Maru-chan…" dijo Ruby acercándose a Hanamaru, quien se puso roja al instante.

"¿S-Sí Ruby-chan?"

"¿Crees que Onee-chan se enoje conmigo si empiezo a ser School Idol?"

"¿Qué dices? Según lo que tú me contaste, Dia-san es una muy buena persona… no creo que te odie…"

"Pero que pasa si lo hace… que pasa si me confieso y ella me rechaza porque me odia…" Ruby sentía lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero no le duró mucho porque de pronto Hanamaru la abrazó con ternura.

"No lo hará…" Hanamaru pudo sentir que se le rompía un pedazo del corazón ante las palabras de Ruby, sabía que aunque eran novias, Ruby quería a Dia y al final el propósito de su relación era que ambas estén juntas.

"… Gracias Maru-chan" Hanamaru sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior cuando Ruby le devolvió tímidamente el abrazo "Aquí me bajo yo…"

"Está bien Ruby-chan… nos vem-" antes de que pudiese terminar, Ruby le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que todo su mundo se estremeciera.

"H-Hasta mañana Maru-chan" Ruby se bajó del bus lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Hanamaru con una calidez en su corazón que sabía que no se pasaría por días.

"Es tan tierna…" no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le salió, cada vez dudaba más sobre lo de Dia, pero si eso hacía feliz a Ruby, entonces ella con gusto se apartaría.

Después de entregarle el cuaderno de apuntes a la mamá de Yoshiko (Ella no quiso salir de su cuarto) volvió a su casa, ya empezaba a anochecer cuando llegó.

"Oh, Hanamaru-chan" dijo Hanayo con un delantal, se secó las manos y abrazó a su hija menor.

"Ya llegué" saludó Hanamaru con una sonrisa.

"¡Hanamaru-chan!" sintió como era abrazada con tal fuerza que casi se cae al suelo "¡Hanamaru-chan! ¡Hanamaru-chan!"

"M-Mamá, no me sorprendas así _zura_ …"

Rin soltó una risita abrazando más fuerte a Hanamaru "Lo siento _nya_ , no pude evitarlo"

"Rin-chan, ya deja a Hanamaru y alístate para cenar; llegaste justo a tiempo Hanamaru-chan, You-chan dijo que llegaría en unos momento-" Rin soltó a Hanamaru, solo para abrazar con amor a Hanayo.

"Kayo-chin, te ves hermosa con ese delantal" Hanayo se ruborizó un poco pero se controló al estar en presencia de Hanamaru.

"R-Rin-chan, casi todos los días cocino con este delantal"

"Y por eso te digo todos los días que te ves hermosa con lo que sea que estés"

"Gracias Rin-chan" Hanayo le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Rin, quien bufó un poco molesta, para luego besarla en los labios "R-Rin-chan… Hanamaru está aquí"

"Si, lo sé, lo siento Hanamaru" Hanamaru quien observaba el intercambio de amor entre sus mamás se sonrojó.

"N-No, yo iré a preparar la mesa…"

"¡ _Ohayousoro_!"

"You-chan" dijeron las tres a coro.

You sonrió ante eso "Ya llegué"

"Yay, ahora que You-chan llegó, podremos cenar _nya_ " Rin se fue al comedor con entusiasmo.

"… Hijas, no le quiero romper el corazón… pero falta un poco para que la cena esté lista… pueden distraerla por unos minutos"

" _Yousoro_ "

" _Yousoro-zura_ "

Hanayo les sonrió con ternura y continuó con la cena, al final, Rin se enteró de la cruel verdad pero la afrontó con entereza y espero pacientemente; Después de una larga cena y bastantes risas, Hanamaru se sintió más que lista para pedirle consejo a You.

"Nee-chan…"

"Ah, Hanamaru-chan, pasa"

Hanamaru entró a la habitación de su hermana mayor, quien estaba dibujando algo.

"¿Que dibujas?"

"Son los trajes que tengo pensados para nuestro grupo, ¿Quieres verlos?"

"¡Claro!" Hanamaru se acercó al escritorio de You y vio los diferentes bocetos "… Todos parecen uniformes…"

"¿A que si?" You sonrió con ganas.

"… Bueno… no estoy aquí para eso…"

"Ok, que sucede"

"Y-Yo… estoy saliendo con Ruby-chan" sabía que debería haber empleado más tiempo antes de decirle eso a You pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

"… ¡Qué bueno Hanamaru-chan! Se ven muy tiernas juntas…"

"Pero…" Hanamaru no sabía si seguir o no.

"¿Eh…?"

"Pero lo hago… para que ella esté con alguien más _zura_ …"

"…" You la miró con sorpresa y preocupación "Puedo ver que no es lo que quieres…"

"¡No sé qué puedo hacer!" Hanamaru había comenzado a llorar "No quiero hacerlo… pero a la vez es la única manera de que ella sea feliz, si Dia-sa…"

"¿Dia?" preguntó You con confusión "¿No eran hermanas?"

"…"

"Ruby-chan… quiere salir con Dia-senpai…"

"N-No debí decir eso… por favor nee-chan, no se lo digas a nadie… si las separan Ruby se pondrá muy triste y no quiero es…"

"¿Crees que después de ver a nuestras mamás y a las mamás de Ruby-chan y Dia-senpai me atrevería siquiera a criticar alguna clase de amor?" You se veía un poco sorprendida pero estaba más preocupada "Lo único que aquí me preocupa es si tú estás de acuerdo con dejarla ir…"

"N-No del todo nee-chan… ella lo es todo para mí… pero es por eso que quiero que sea feliz…" You abrazó a Hanamaru y ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas más.

"Si te soy sincera, nunca sentí algo así, pero lo que te puedo decir ahora es que cuando el momento venga, deja que Ruby decida… _pero no dejes de lado tu corazón_ "

"… Gracias You-nee-chan" se quedaron unos cuantos momentos abrazadas y después de charlar un poco, Hanamaru se fue a dormir, pensando en el futuro y en que le depararía este… claro que quería a Ruby… pero también quería verla feliz… y eso la dejaba un poco mareada, confundida y triste.

* * *

 _La puerta del consejo estudiantil se abrió de par en par, revelando a una chica rubia jadeando de cansancio._

 _"_ _Mari, cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres as-…"_

 _"_ _¡Ruby-chan tiene novia!"_

 _"_ _¡¿Q-Qué?!"_

 _"_ _Lo que oíste, vi a Ruby-chan abrazar a una chica de cabello ámbar y luego le dijo 'Esto es lo que las novias hacen…'"_

 _"_ _N-No… dime que estás bromeando" Dia se sentía confundida y triste a la vez._

 _"_ _It's not joke…"_

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo siento… me tardé más de lo esperado… pero tampoco quería forzar nada… ahora que estoy libre del encierro trataré de sacar capítulos más rápido, pero seguirá siendo uno por semana.

Un agradecimiento especial a _XxNiNe23xX_ por dos razones, 1: Por actualizar su fic y 2: Por darme la idea principal de esta historia.

Ahora, con ustedes…. Los reviews:

 _Lizzey You:_ Al menos lo intentaste x3 :''''''''''''v

 _Alex Petrov:_ Hasta yo me pondría así v:c suerte que Oshima Tomo dibujo esos doujins en blanco porque si no… :v

 _Panda-chan:_ Ahí te va el ntr :v y he comprobado que el rechazo social y familiar no ocurre en algunas (algunas) veces.

 _andre-chan:_ Nel, al comenzar con esta historia, el datenshi ya tenía un destino trazado ;v

 _kali9105:_ No prometo nada pero puede que haya KanaMari – y no, YohaRiko tampoco :,v la Maruchan la pasará un poco (poco) difícil pero no creo que deba hacerle pasar peor… a fin de cuentas es la wi-fi suprema de las aquas :v

 _Nicocchi17:_ Pues ya ves :v

 _AaronVS3:_ Aparecerán pero después :v después de todo, esta historia se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Ruby, Dia y Hanamaru.

 _Panda-chan x2:_ Pues va a luchar… va a luchar.

 _Tox1n_ : En tu casa ;v

 _Mariana:_ Pues… intentará.

 _kuzunoha:_ La verdad no entendí bien tu review :,D

 _Kekkeke:_ Pues aquí está, gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los demás por añadir esta historia a sus favoritos :D

 _~THoTD… He who ships everything._


	10. Tiempo de Avanzar

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales.

Los veo abajo…

* * *

 ** _Dia_**

Dia había caminado en círculos por casi una hora, no quería volver a su casa pues esto significaría que vería a Ruby… e incluso si no le creía a Mari, no quería enterarse que era verdad lo que ella decía.

Ahora estaba en la puerta, observaba el picaporte pero no trataba de abrirlo, no quería hacerlo, no quería…

"¿Dia?" la mencionada no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y vio a Maki mirándola con confusión, para después cambiar a total preocupación "¿Qué sucede Dia-chan?" Maki se acercó rápidamente a Dia, abrazándola y solo ahí se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar "Dia… entremos y me cuentas lo que te sucede ¿Sí?" Dia asintió levemente y Maki abrió la puerta.

"Mam-…" los ojos de Dia se abrieron con sorpresa y dolor al ver a Ruby esperando "O-Onee-cha-… ¡Onee-chan!" Dia no le dejó terminar, el simple pensamiento de que Ruby podría estar saliendo con alguien más la estaba destrozando, así que salió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró ahí, dejándose caer en la puerta y llorando desconsoladamente.

No había pasado un minuto cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"¿Dia? ¿Puedo pasar?" la voz de Maki se escuchaba preocupada y seria.

"S-Sí…" Dia se levantó y quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, dejando que Maki entre.

"¿Dia? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?"

"…"

"¿Dia? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?" Dia no podía hablar, no quería decirle a Maki el porqué de su dolor, eso sólo causaría problemas… "¿Tiene algo que ver con Ruby?" su rostro se volvió pálido ante lo fácil que su mamá podía leer sus emociones y Maki se dio cuenta de esto "Hija… ¿Acaso Ruby te hizo alg-…?"

"¡N-No!" Maki se sorprendió ante el grito de su hija pero a Dia no le importó, no dejaría que nadie piense que Ruby le había hecho o dicho algo malo, la culpa era de ella y ella únicamente, ella y sus patéticos no-correspondidos sentimientos.

"… Hija…" sintió como le observaban el alma y evitó contacto visual con Maki, su mamá la estaba observando con seriedad y Dia no podía evitar dejar sus emociones al aire, sabía que ocultarle algo a Maki era casi imposible "… Dia… no importa lo que hayas hecho, o lo que… lo que hagas…, yo nunca te daré la espalda… y… estoy segura que Nico tampoco lo hará" de repente Maki la abrazó con firmeza y volvió a sentir la oleada de lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos salir libres.

"G-Gracias Mamá…"

"… ¿Qué te parece si hablamos más de esto cuando termine de trabajar? Mis turnos nocturnos se acaban este fin de semana y creo que ya era hora de pasar tiempo contigo y Ruby…" Dia se soltó bruscamente.

"¡No!... Digo… ¿P-Podemos hablar entre nosotras ese día?... ¿Sin… Ruby?" se odio terriblemente a sí misma por decir eso, aún más al ver el rostro de sorpresa y preocupación que su mamá tenía.

"¿Hay alguna razón para qué me pidas esto?" de nuevo sintió como la observaban completamente e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que sus sentimientos se desborden en frente de Maki.

"…"

"Dia… creo que… sea lo que sea, nada malo sucederá… yo te protegeré, Nico te protegerá… Ruby te protegerá, de eso estoy más que segura" se separó de Dia y comenzó a salir del cuarto y cuando llegó al marco de la puerta se detuvo dando un leve suspiro "Dia… hay muchas cosas que yo no comprendo aún, solo… cuando llegue el momento… habla con nosotras… no desconfíes… todo estará bien, descansa" justo cuando estaba a punto de salir completamente se detuvo "En un momento prepararé la cena… esta vez lo haré bien…"

"Sí… iré" Maki asintió levemente y salió del cuarto, dejando a Dia totalmente confundida… acaso… ¿Acaso su mamá se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?... "No… si ese fuera el caso ya me habrían echado de casa" incluso si Maki le había dicho que la protegería… sabía que todo tenía límites…

"O-Onee-chan…" su cuerpo se congeló instantáneamente al oír aquella voz que ella tanto anhelaba (y a la vez no) escuchar.

"R-…" odió cómo su voz se había quebrado totalmente al intentar decir el nombre de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

"… Onee-chan… ¿Por qué me estás evitando? ¿Acaso hice algo ma-…?"

"¡No! ¡No hiciste nada malo! Nunca pienses eso… yo tengo la culpa de todo esto…" usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía logró evitar que cayesen las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué tienes la culpa? Puedes contarme ¿No?" a Dia no le gustaba a donde iba todo esto, debía encontrar una manera de desviar esta conversación o sus sentimientos quedarían al descubierto, de repente, recordó la única cosa que ella sabía distraería a Ruby.

"No es nada Ruby…"

"… Onee-cha-…"

"Ruby… ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?" ahí estaba, lo había preguntado finalmente, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no quería saber para nada la respuesta.

"¡Eh! ¿¡Onee-chan!?"

"Ruby… respóndeme por favor…"

"Y-Yo… b-bueno…" Ruby pareció dudar por un largo tiempo, sonrojada y con una mirada perdida y cuando a Dia le estaban comenzando a afectar los nervios, habló de nuevo en un susurro casi imperceptible "Sí…"

Y así fue como Dia sintió que le rompían el corazón en miles de pedazos, cada segundo que pasaba cerca de Ruby se le hacía más difícil controlar las lágrimas que ya amenazaban en salir; Pero sabía que si escapaba sería muy sospechoso, sobre todo después de preguntarle a Ruby sobre esto.

"Y-Ya veo" no había podido controlar su voz pero parecía que Ruby estaba en otro mundo, al menos un poco de descanso le haría bien a su roto corazón.

"Ruby, Dia, la cena ya está lista, vengan a com-…" Maki se detuvo en seco ante la mirada destrozada de su hija mayor y la mirada perdida de Ruby pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre eso.

"Si, ya vamos Mamá" dijo Dia, mostrando una sonrisa que Maki no se creyó para nada.

* * *

Dia soltó otro suspiro, observando como Mari hablaba con total despreocupación a esas chicas de segundo que tanto habían ido a la sala del consejo a pedir que aprueben su club, además de provocarle un poco de desconcierto el recordar levemente a la nueva chica que estaba con ellas pero sin poder reconocer quien era.

"Espera, ¿Tú eres _Ayase_ Mari?" la voz súper emocionada de la chica atolondrada le sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que ponga atención a la conversación.

"¡La misma y única!" sus ojos rodaron ante la muestra de egolatría que su amiga exudaba.

"¡¿Hija de Eli Ayase y Nozomi Ayase?!" la sonrisa de Mari solo se acentuó ante las palabras de la pelinaranja.

" _That's me_ " en ese momento incluso Mari hizo una mueca ante el gritito de emoción que soltó la chica.

"¡No sólo You-chan, Hanamaru-chan, Riko-chan y Dia-sama… ¿Mari-sama también?!" en ese momento recordó quien era la chica de cabello rojo oscuro y al mirarla se dio cuenta que ella también la había estado viendo, la chica alzó su brazo y le saludó con una leve sonrisa que ella devolvió, Riko Sonoda, una de sus más apreciadas amigas de la infancia… y ni siquiera sabía que se había transferido a Uranohoshi "¿Dices que nos ayudarás?"

"Por supuesto, no puedo dejar que esta gruñona" señaló a Dia y ella soltó otro suspiro de cansancio "se interponga cada vez en su camino; además de que ya reservé el Budokan(:v) para su debut" acto seguido les mostró una pequeña computadora portátil con algunas referencias.

"¡E-Es un milagro!"

" _It's Joke_ "

"Por favor no hagas esa clase de bromas en momentos como este…"

"Bueno, en realidad… para empezar… síganme… y Dia, en un momento vuelvo"

"… Está bien, estaré en la sala del consejo"

"Muy bien"

Dia se dirigió al consejo como había dicho, sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer pero aun así prefería estar ahí que fuera.

Se puso a estudiar un poco más y antes de que se dé cuenta, Mari ya había vuelto, abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente y asustando a Dia quien observando la hora se dio cuenta que ya era un poco tarde.

"Dia, sé que no te gustará escuchar esto… pero Ruby tiene… algo así como una cita mañana después de clases" Dia hizo una mueca de dolor, la herida había sido abierta hace poco y no le gustaba para nada que Mari se lo recordase ahora.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

"Tengo mis fuentes" la mirada que Dia le dio la hizo retroceder un poco "Ok, las seguí…" de nuevo retrocedió por la fría mirada que Dia le estaba dando "Como sea, acompáñame mañana y las seguiremos"

"¿Crees que quiero hacer eso?"

"¿Siendo sinceras?... Sí…"

* * *

Se encontraban en el centro de Numazu, ya ni siquiera sabía por qué le había hecho caso a Mari, lo único que conseguía al seguir a su hermana y a su novia, era cavar un hoyo mucho más profundo dentro de ella.

Pero algo no cuadraba ahí, ella no lo notó al principio pero la chica que acompañaba a su hermana parecía tener una mirada llena de amor pero Ruby tenía una mirada normal, no parecía diferente de cuando la había visto en otras ocasiones.

Se detuvieron cerca de una librería a la que ambas entraron, no queriendo revelar su posición, se quedaron ocultas esperando.

" _Sneaky!_ " Dia se asustó un poco ante el grito de Mari y la observó con molestia.

"Si sigues gritando nos encontrarán…"

"¿Y? Sé muy bien que quieres entrar ahí adentro, tomar a Ruby en tus brazos y salir cargándola como si fuera tu futura esposa…" El rostro de Dia se volvió extremadamente rojo, imaginándose cómo sería cargar a su hermanita como… como… como su novia "Jamás había visto esa sonrisa en ti… Dia… contrólate" Dia se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de idiota que se le había quedado tras imaginarse tan hermoso escenario.

"¡S-Silencio!" Mari se rio más fuerte ante la voz que había usado Dia.

"Mira, ya están saliendo…" Dia se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que sintió como su cuello sonaba pero eso no le importó, por mucho que sintiera que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, quería saber… quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que sentía su hermana por esa chica.

Ambas chicas conversaban y reían de vez en cuando, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Dia fue la gran bolsa que la 'novia' de su hermana llevaba, fue ahí que sintió por primera vez su sangre hervir de rabia, esa chica le había tomado la mano a Ruby, pero esa misma ira se convirtió casi instantáneamente en dolor puro y tuvo que voltear la vista al ver que su hermana le sonreía con afecto.

"¿D-Dia?" Mari se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Dia y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla escucharon un grito que sonó bastante cerca de ellas.

"¡Hanamaru-chan!" ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido la chica atolondrada esa que se acercó a las dos chicas y les ofreció unos panfletos, debido a que estaban un poco lejos, no pudieron escuchar la conversación pero fue ahí que Dia se dio cuenta de algo, 'Hanamaru' definitivamente había escuchado ese nombre antes… de parte de Ruby… pero también… entonces recordó, su tía Rin y su tía Hanayo junto a dos chicas, recordaba haber visto a una de ellas cerca de la chica atolondrada pero ahora sí recordaba a la 'novia' de Ruby… sabía que no había hablado con ella nunca… pero aun así recordaba haberla visto saludándola en ese entonces.

"La novia de Ruby-chan…"

"S-Sí… es hija de tía Rin y tía Hanayo"

"Oh, no las había visto desde hace dos años…"

Entonces escucharon de nuevo un grito.

"¡Eh… espera!" vieron que la chica atolondrada se detenía para observar a Ruby con confusión "¿C-Cómo se llama su grupo?"

"¿Nuestro… nombre?... la verdad aún no tenemos…" Dia dejó salir un suspiro, ¿Estas eran las nuevas idols que Mari decía salvarían Uranohoshi? Vieron como la pelinaranja se despedía de las dos chicas y esperaron un poco más para acercarse, muy a pesar de Dia.

"Gracias por acompañarme Ruby-chan…" escuchó decir a la chica.

"N-No hay problema Maru-chan…" esa voz tímida le provocó una reacción doble, una era de total ternura y la otra de dolor por saber que no era dirigida a ella "Gracias a ti por ayudarme a comprar esa revista que quería…"

En ese momento, Dia sintió como la respiración se le cortaba al ver como Ruby se acercaba a la otra chica, plantando un beso en su mejilla, apenas sintió la mano que sostenía la suya y las palabras de consuelo y preocupación de parte de Mari.

No aguanto más, salió corriendo y se subió al primer tren que la llevaría de vuelta al pueblo, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Mari.

 _Lo que no sabían era que la chica de cabello ámbar se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambas._

* * *

Perdió de vista a Mari y se dirigió al único lugar que sabía tendría algo de paz por al menos unas horas.

La playa, ese lugar mágico que le traía tantos recuerdos buenos… a la vez que malos, se sentó ahí sin importarle mucho la arena y recordó todos esos buenos momentos con Mari y Kanan, ensayando y ensayando…

Quería encontrar a Kanan, hablarle de nuevo… decirle que sentía haberla ignorado… sobre todo después de lo de su papá… se sentía horrible, podía haberla ayudado… podía simplemente haber entrado a su casa por la fuerza… pero Kanan se había encerrado a sí misma, simplemente desde que Mari se había ido había perdido esa actitud alegre y se había reemplazado por seriedad, sumada a la responsabilidad de cuidar a su padre.

Las extrañaba, extrañaba a su grupo… extrañaba que Nico les ayude con los trajes con esa mirada llena de concentración y cariño… extrañaba la mirada de felicidad de Maki al ayudarlas a componer algunas de sus canciones… extrañaba como Ruby parecía brillar de felicidad cuando ella practicaba en casa… extrañaba como Kanan y ella iban a casa de los Ayase sólo para ir a buscar a Mari… extrañaba ser una School Idol… y sobre todo, extrañaba a Aqours.

Sin darse cuenta había escrito el antiguo nombre de su grupo en la arena, sonrió con melancolía, habían pasado muchas cosas en el transcurso de cuatro días…

"¡Te dije que lo olvidaras!" casi suelta un gritito ante el repentino grito que escuchó, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a la chica atolondrada y a sus amigas, seguramente estaban practicando, en ese momento de verdad no estaba con humor de aguantar a la pelinaranja así que rápidamente volvió a casa.

* * *

Evitó a Mari lo mejor que pudo el día siguiente, no era tan fácil considerando que ella era la presidenta y Mari la directora pero no podía verla en esos momentos, sabía que la chica quería disculparse pero ella no quería que lo haga, no era su culpa a final de cuentas pero tampoco sabía cómo decirle eso sin hacerla sentir más culpable.

Ya era de noche cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa y decidió salir a ver quién era, solo para ver a Mari con una mirada molesta y a sus tías favoritas, Nozomi y Eli que se encontraban frente a sus mamás, y por alguna razón, Nico observaba con molestia y recelo a Eli.

"AraDia, ha pasado tiempo…"

"B-Buenas noches, tía Nozomi, tía Eli…"

"Dia, ¿Por qué me lastimas así, no me saludarás a mí?" el tono de broma en la voz de Mari estaba presente pero a su vez también había molestia y preocupación.

"M-Mari…"

"¿Podemos hablar en privado Dia?" cualquier rastro de broma en la voz de Mari se desvaneció, dejando sólo la preocupación.

"S-Sí…"

Mientras ambas se iban al cuarto de Dia pudo escuchar a sus mamás hablando con sus tías.

"Nicochi ¿Todavía sigues enojada con Elichi?"

"¿Qué esperabas? ¡Atacó a MI esposa cuando apenas habían pasado unos días después de que dio a luz!"

"Nico… ya le dije a Maki que lo sentía…"

"Es verdad Nico-chan, yo fui la que atacó a Nozomi… me lo tenía merecido…"

"…"

Dia cerró la puerta de su cuarto y vio a Mari observar todo con curiosidad. De verdad no se esperaba esto, pero sabía que Mari intentaría hablar con ella.

"¿Te sientes bien?" la voz de Mari transmitía preocupación y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Sí, al inicio no quería creérmelo… pero… no puedo hacer nada"

"¿Te rendirás?" hizo una mueca ante la voz apenas contenida que Mari usó.

"… Es lo mej-…" de repente sintió como Mari le agarraba de su camisa.

"No Dia, considera tu propia felicidad antes que la de los demás… ¿Qué acaso no la quieres?" en ese momento se molestó de verdad, haciendo que Mari la suelte y alejándose lo más que pudo.

"¿Qué no la quiero? ¿Crees que me siento bien por esto? ¡NO! Q-Quiero llorar… quiero ir con esa chica y gritarle todo lo que pienso de ella… quiero…" de pronto sintió los brazos de Mari envolverla.

"Hazlo, si es necesario, si quieres llorar hazlo, yo estaré aquí contigo, te apoyaré lo más que pueda" todas las lágrimas que había guardado salieron de sus ojos con fuerza y solo pudo aferrarse a Mari quien le abrazaba con ternura.

Una parte de su mente sintió como la puerta se abría levemente y Mari respondía a unas preguntas de parte de Nozomi.

"Me quedaré hoy contigo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo" Dia soltó una leve risa melancólica pero no dijo nada.

Se quedaron abrazadas por un largo tiempo, separándose sólo para prepararse para dormir, Dia no dijo nada cuando Mari entró a su cama, cerrando los ojos cansada.

"Mañana se presentarán"

"¿Eh?"

"Chika-chan, You-chan y Riko-chan"

"¿Entonces en serio las dejarás intentarlo?"

"Sí, pienso que pueden llegar muy lejos… y además…"

"¿… Además?"

"Su nombre… es Aqours…"

"¿Aqours? Pero… ¡Ese es nuestro nomb-…!"

"Sí, pero… ¿No lo ves como una señal?"

"¿Una señal?"

"Sólo espera, todo lo que nos pasa, pasa por algo… dales una oportunidad"

"…"

"Descansa Dia, no es necesario que digas nada ahora"

"… Intentaré darles una oportunidad…"

"Gracias Dia"

"Como sea…"

* * *

No había casi nadie, apenas unas cuantas alumnas que no llegarían a llenar el auditorio, se sintió un poco mal al ver la mirada triste de Chika, sorprendiéndose al ver que esa mirada se llenaba de confianza.

"Nosotras… Nosotras somos Aqours" dijeron las tres al unísono, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que ellas querían lograr siendo Idols pero Dia estaba un poco desconcentrada, observando a su hermana y a su novia quienes estaban muy cerca para su gusto, tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían comenzado a cantar.

A decir verdad, cantaban bastante bien y se notaba que habían practicado bastante, si seguían así, llegarían lejos…

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro, el resonar de un trueno en las cercanías acentuando la situación aún más, observó a las chicas en el escenario intentar cantar sin la melodía y le dio un poco de tristeza, ya había comenzado a dirigirse al almacén por el generador de electricidad que tenía Uranohoshi cuando de repente vio una luz fuerte iluminar el escenario.

"Tonta Chika, me dijiste la hora equivocada" una chica que definitivamente no conocía entró seguida de una gran cantidad de personas… entre ellas… ocho personas que conocía muy bien… sus mamás y sus tías estaban ahí, un poco ocultas pero presentes de todas maneras

La fuerza con la que retomaron la canción la hizo estremecer, de verdad no se habían rendido, entre los gritos de la gente y las luces, apenas se dio cuenta que Ruby y su novia ya no estaban donde las había visto…

Lo dejaría pasar… _porque era tiempo de avanzar_.

El momento en el que terminaron, seguido de las palabras que dirigieron al público y el rostro de Chika al ver a casi todas las integrantes de µ's fueron su señal para irse, despidiéndose brevemente de Mari quien la miró preocupada.

Solo pudo sonreírle y se fue a casa, de verdad que no estaba de humor para quedarse, quería estudiar y dormir un poco más, cualquier cosa que la mantenga alejada de sus pensamientos… porque sabía que si pensaba en ellos, se derrumbaría y temía que alguien se dé cuenta de esto.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos le hicieron saber que ya había perdido toda fuerza de voluntad así que corrió en la lluvia lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su casa y así poder estar tranquila.

 _Sería una noche larga._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Ohayousoro!... lo siento :,d me tardé demasiado, realmente tuve un bloqueo bastante grande además de que en estos momentos me siento como mrd :,c

A modo de disculpa les traigo un capítulo más largo que lo normal, espero les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias por las 3.679 visitas :D

Los reviews:

 _Nicocchi17_ : Ya veremos lo que pasa ;D ¿Y por qué pensabas que sería Riko :D? Saludos a ti también, gracias.

 _Panda-Chan_ : La verdad es que tienes razón… es demasiado buena para sufrir :,d pero le llegará algo bueno, lo prometo.

 _Panda-Chan x2_ : ¿Qué pasa cuando llegas al fondo? Lo único que queda es subir.

 _Kekkeke_ : Nel, Yoshiko ya tiene planes ;) y como dije en otros capítulos, la mayoría de las presentaciones no se verán porque los puntos de vista son de Dia, Ruby y Hanamaru, pero Kanan y Mari tendrán su propio momento (espero).

 _kali9105_ : Descuida, el KanaMari se queda, ¿El YohaRiko? No creo. ¡Yo no quiero hacer sufrir a la Maru-chan! :c

.

.

.

Gracias a todos por leer.

.

 _~THoTD… He who ships everything. (Al parecer no les gustó el ChikaYouRiko :,D)_


	11. Sus Sentimientos

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Primera Persona, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales.

Para explicar, el modo de narración de esta historia es tercera persona, pero como si la persona explicara desde una perspectiva externa las diversas situaciones.

Los veo abajo…

* * *

 _Desde pequeña, siempre fui una chica tranquila que prefería jugar a un lado, no era muy buena en los deportes y nunca obtuve algún papel relevante en las obras de mi escula… Así que poco a poco, me acostumbré a jugar sola y me enamoré de la lectura…_

 _La cual fue la única cosa que me quedó después del accidente._

 _De verdad no supe que era lo que pasó en ese momento, estaba enfrascada en un libro el cual ya ni recuerdo, todo pasó tan rápido, un momento estaban riendo y al otro… al otro todo estaba callado… solo había dolor… tanto dolor que no pude soportarlo, cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto totalmente blanco, me asusté bastante, algunos libros que leí decían que el cielo era blanco… pero todo pensamiento sobre eso se desvaneció instantáneamente al verla._

 _Contrastaba bastante, su cabello era de un color rojizo fuerte, y su bata blanca la hacía parecer que no tenía cuerpo._

 _Comenzó a hablar con preocupación, palabras que no escuchaba bien, algunas veces la escuchaba y otras no, le habló a un aparato que estaba en su bata y me miró fijamente mientras hablaba, al terminar, se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza, ni siquiera pensé en apartarme, su mano era cálida, y me traía tranquilidad._

 _Se quedó conmigo esa noche, hablándome de vez en cuando y revisando que me encuentre bien, intenté agradecerle… pero mi voz simplemente no tenía fuerza suficiente, ella se dio cuenta y me dijo que evitara hacer esfuerzos._

 _De repente me di cuenta de que no había visto a mis padres en ningún lado…_

 _"_ _Mamá… Papá" los ojos de esa amable señorita se sorprendieron y se entristecieron._

 _"_ _L-Lo siento… ellos…" no necesité escuchar más para darme cuenta de lo sucedido, había leído suficientes libros para darme cuenta de lo que les había pasado._

 _Fue entonces que sentí un par de brazos abrazarme con suavidad y cuidado, las lágrimas que apenas habían comenzado a salir, cayeron fuertemente, todo el dolor me estaba llegando en un bloque, no solo lo sucedido a mis padres… mi pierna me dolía mucho, tanto que me desmayé momentos después…_

 _Los días siguientes hubieran sido una tortura… de no ser por la amabilidad de la doctora Nishikino y la enfermera Hoshizora, ambas eran muy buenas conmigo, al contrario que mi infancia, ya no estaba sola…_

 _Entonces llegó ella… una pequeña réplica de la amable doctora, con el cabello atado en dos colitas, se había escondido detrás de la espalda de la doctora Nishikino, 'Su madre' pensé en ese momento, sentí mi corazón llenarse de felicidad y un extraño calor, le sonreí, y aunque ella dudó por unos segundos, me devolvió la sonrisa…_

 _Era hermosa, la doctora nos dejó momentos después y la chica hizo todo lo que pudo para hacerme sentir mucho mejor de lo que me había sentido en todo ese tiempo, jugando, bromeando, incluso me trajo algunos hermosos libros que yo nunca había leído…_

 _En ese momento no lo sabía… pero supongo que fue un amor a primera vista._

 _Poco después conocí a la esposa de la enfermera Hoshizora, una señora muy divertida que me hacía reír a cada momento y actuaba como si fuera un gatito, ambas me trajeron algunos regalos, libros y más libros… además de que su hija era también muy buena conmigo, y tendía a decir '¡Yousoro!' cuando se emocionaba, lo que generalmente me hacía reír y a la vez me agradaba._

 _Cuando ella llegó… me sentí incluso más feliz, la sonrisa que Ruby siempre traía era algo de lo más hermoso, jugamos por un largo tiempo y un poco antes de que todos se fueran, ella se durmió en mis brazos… fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida._

 _Pero no fue el único…_

 _Aquel día nevado, la doctora Nishikino se había disculpado miles de veces al decirme que ella no se quedaría todo el día, le dije que no tenía ninguna razón para mantenerla ahí conmigo… pero una vez más su amabilidad me sorprendió…_

 _"_ _Oh, Hanamaru-chan… tu mereces algo mucho mejor… intentaré venir más tarde… y… tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa…" me sonrió y se despidió con la mano, tenía un poco de curiosidad para saber que era la sorpresa, pero no tenía prisa, habían muchos libros que quería leer en esos momentos…_

 _Con ayuda de las muletas, me senté en mi sillón favorito y me sumergí en ese hermoso mundo de la imaginación; Tanto me distraje leyendo que no me di cuenta cuando entraron a la habitación…_

 _"_ _Hanamaru-chan…" me sobresalté un poco pero al ver quiénes eran, mi corazón se iluminó y me levanté con dificultad._

 _"_ _Hanamaru-chan… disculpa…" no pude evitar preocuparme bastante ante el tono que la doctora Nishikino había utilizado, pero sabía que ella jamás me haría daño "Disculpa… se supone que te darían de alta ayer… pero yo solicité que te mantengan un día más… porque quería terminar unos cuantos trámites…" la verdad, que me den de alta me preocupaba… no sabía con quién iría a vivir… mis abuelos habían fallecido hace mucho… y no tenía tíos o tías en ningún lado…_

 _"_ _Y ahí es donde entramos nosotras" la enfermera Hoshizora y su esposa me sonreían mientras su hija me miraba con una sonrisa mucho más grande "Hace mucho tiempo que estábamos pensando en esto… y me alegra que Maki-chan no nos haya ganado…"_

 _"_ _¡Queremos que Hanamaru-chan sea nuestra hijita nya~!" mi corazón se detuvo… estas personas… me habían mostrado una amabilidad muy grande desde aquel día… y aquí estaban ellos… mostrándome aún más amabilidad._

 _"_ _¡¿H-Hanamaru-chan?!"_

 _"_ _U-Ustedes… son tan amables conmigo… gracias… gracias… ¡Muchas gracias!" con un poco de esfuerzo llegué a donde ellas estaban y, soltando las muletas, abracé a la señorita Hoshizora, quien me ayudó a quedarme de pie y me devolvió el abrazo._

 _"_ _Maru-chan" mi corazón se estremeció de alegría al escuchar esa voz angelical y di la vuelta, ahí estaba ella, junto a la esposa de la doctora Nishikino… y a su lado una chica de cabello negro largo que sonreía con tranquilidad, 'Dia-san' Ruby me había hablado un poco de su hermana mayor, y siempre que lo hacía, sentía en su voz una gran emoción que me causaba un sentimiento extraño._

 _Lo dejé pasar y le sonreí "¡Ruby-chan!" la sonrisa que me dio fue lo que me hizo más feliz._

 _"_ _Maru-chan… Feliz Navidad"_

 _._

* * *

.

 ** _Hanamaru_**

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Tienen una sala de club!" Hanamaru se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina aparición de su… _novia…_ realmente le gustaba como sonaba eso… "¡El club de School Idols fue aprobado!"

"Me alegra" amaba esa parte entusiasta de Ruby.

"Espero ver más lives suyos…"

"¡Buenos días!" Ruby soltó un gritito y se escondió detrás de un ventilador, entonces, Chika-senpai, Nee-chan y Sonoda-senpai entraron a la biblioteca, cada una cargando una pila de libros "¡Hanamaru-chan!... y ¡Ruby-chan!" de nuevo Ruby hizo un gritito tierno.

"Me sorprende que supieras que estaba ahí…" dijo Nee-chan, Chika-senpai rio con orgullo.

"H-Hola" Hanamaru dejó salir un suspiro casi imperceptible ante lo tierna que era su _novia._

"¡Qué linda! Ah, Hanamaru-chan, te sangra la nariz…"

"¡Ah! Un pañuelo…" Sonoda-senpai le entregó uno e intentó detener el sangrado lo más rápido posible "Gracias…"

"De nada, estos libros estaban en el salón del club… ¿Son de aquí?" Hanamaru hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que su nariz sangre encima de los libros y los observó detenidamente.

"S-Sí, creo que lo son… Graci-…" de repente, Chika-senpai tomó de las manos a Hanamaru y a Ruby, sonriéndoles de una manera extraña.

"¡Bienvenidas al club de School Idols!"

"Chika-chan…" dijo Sonoda-senpai con cansancio en la mirada.

"Formamos un grupo y somos un club ahora… ¡No se arrepentirán! Ustedes dos brillarían si cantasen… ¡Estoy segura de ello!"

"Ah… pero…"

"Yo… no soy buena en ese tipo de cosas"

"¡¿Eh?!... Y-Yo tampoco…" Hanamaru no pudo evitar preocuparse ante esto, Ruby siempre había sido una gran fan de las School Idols… ahora que le ofrecían ser una… ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? ella era hermosa, si ella quería, podría llegar muy lejos como School Idol…

"Chika-chan… deja de molestarlas…" dijo You-neechan sonriendo incómoda.

"Es cierto Chika-chan, ellas acaban de entrar a la preparatoria, no las asustes…" dijo Sonoda-senpai con una mirada cansada.

"Ah sí… es que son tan lindas… no pude evitarlo…"

"Chika-chan, debemos empezar a practicar"

"Ah, es verdad… nos vemos" Chika-senpai se despidió de ambas y se fue, dejándolas solas.

"School Idols…" susurró Ruby.

"¿No quisieras ser una?"

"¿Eh? Bueno…"

* * *

"¿Dia-san?"

"Sí, a Onee-chan le gustan mucho las School Idols… solíamos pedir prestados los antiguos trajes de nuestras mamás y cantábamos canciones de µ's… pero un día simplemente se alejó de mi… y dejó de practicar o cantar…"

"Dia-san estaba en un grupo de School Idols…"

"Sí… pienso que algo le sucedió cuando era School Idol… así que no quiero incomodar a Onee-chan… Además…"

"¿Además?"

"¿Tú querrías ser una School Idol, Hanamaru-chan?"

"¿Y-Yo? No, no, de ninguna manera… no soy atlética y… a veces mi dialecto es un poco extraño…"

"Entonces está bien que yo no sea una School Idol tampoco…"

Hanamaru no quería eso, quería que Ruby hiciese lo que más le guste, no quería que esté atada a lo que Dia sienta acerca de las School Idols… ni mucho menos a lo que ella pudiese sentir acerca de ser School Idol…

Se subieron en el autobús, pero no hablaron en todo el camino de regreso, Hanamaru decidió esperar a llegar a Numazu y se despidió de Ruby con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sabía que estaba mal… pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, Ruby la miró con vergüenza y Hanamaru le sonrió, Ruby bajó lo más rápido que pudo y no volteó a verla, realmente ella era muy tierna para su propio bien…

Al llegar a Numazu, buscó algún lugar en el que podría encontrar revistas sobre School Idols, ya habiendo visto a Ruby hacerlo, encontró un lugar el cual tenía muchos recuerdos de µ's sonrió al ver a su tía Honoka, a su tía Nozomi… y a varias más School Idols.

"Es imposible para mí _zura…_ " entonces vio una imagen que le hizo sonreír, su mamá Rin, en su casa tenían algunas fotos de distintos ángulos… y siempre que la observaba no podía evitar sonreír…

Le pareció sentir que alguien la mencionaba… pero decidió ignorarlo, muy absorta en las imágenes de sus mamás y sus tías…

"Tal vez debería intentarlo…"

"Disculpa, tienes un momento" Hanamaru se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina aparición de una chica de cabello rubio "Hanamaru Hoshizora… ¿Verdad?"

"¿Eh? Sí…"

"¿Qué intenciones tienes con Ruby-chan?"

"¡…!"

"Veo que estás sorprendida… verás… yo soy amiga de Dia… la hermana de Ruby"

"… ¿A qué te refieres con 'mis intenciones'?"

"Sé que fingen ser novias" el corazón de Hanamaru se detuvo… ¿Acaso ni siquiera podría ayudar en eso a Ruby?

"B-Bueno… Yo…"

"No hay necesidad de que me lo expliques… sé por qué lo haces… a Ruby-chan le gusta Dia ¿Verdad?"

"…"

"¿Y tú le estás ayudando?"

"…"

"Sabes que lo mejor sería que ambas hablen a solas, ten" la chica le entregó un papel en el que estaba anotado un número "Este es el teléfono de Dia, sé que Ruby-chan es muy tímida… así que deberías sorprenderla y dejarla a solas con Dia…"

"¿P-Por qué?"

"Dentro de ti sabes la respuesta… adiós" la chica se despidió y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

La triste verdad era que sí sabía.

Al llegar a su casa, Hanamaru no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la espera de la llamada, sabía que debía hacerse… pero no quería y no quería… y no quería…

"¿ _Hola? ¿Quién habla?_ "

"Dia-san… soy… Hanamaru Hoshizora… soy la nov… amiga de tu hermana…"

" _…_ "

"¿Podría hablar contigo en algún momento?"

" _…_ ¿Cuándo?..."

* * *

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Ser una School Idol?"

"Bueno… viendo los videos y canciones que me mostraste… me gustaría intentarlo… ¿No puedo?"

"¡Claro que sí!... es sólo que no pensé que te interesaría…"

"… Viendo a mis mamás… cuán alegres se veían… pienso que es una buena idea… ¿Te unirías conmigo?"

"¿¡Yo también!?"

"¿Querías intentarlo, verdad?"

"S-Sí… pero soy muy tímida… además no quiero incomodar a Onee-chan…"

"Ya veo… entonces, ¿Por qué no hacemos esto?" 'Muy cerca'… Ruby se sorprendió un poco al ver cuán cerca de ella estaba, pero aparte de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no dijo nada "Podríamos entrar como miembros no oficiales, y si nos gusta, podemos entrar a su club… sería como… un periodo de prueba"

"¿Periodo de prueba?"

* * *

"¿Lo dicen enserio?"

"Sí"

"Por favor cuiden de nosotras"

Chika-senpai corrió fuera del club y se puso a gritar de la emoción, después de que terminó, llegó corriendo hacia sus dos amigas y las abrazó con fuerza "Ganaremos Love Live… ¡Seremos leyendas!"

"Chika-chan, ellas están aquí para realizar un periodo de prueba"

"¿Eh?"

"Significa que no son miembros todavía, solo están probando, si les gusta se quedarán y si no, se irán"

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Sí… nuestra situación es…"

"¿Acaso es por la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil?"

"Bueno… sí… así que por favor, mantengan en secreto nuestra presencia aquí"

"Ya está listo…" dijo Chika-senpai mostrando un panfleto que decía 'Nuevos miembros'

"Chika-chan… escucha a las personas cuando hablan"

"Entonces, será mejor que empecemos la práctica"

Riko-senpai sacó una gráfica que distribuía los tiempos de cada actividad del club y comenzó a explicar algunas cosas respecto a esta.

"¡Practicar como una verdadera School Idol…!" de nuevo vio a Ruby con esa felicidad y entusiasmo que tanto amaba y no pudo evitar tomar su mano.

Tratando de corregir su error, estuvo a punto de soltarla… pero ella le apretó la mano gentilmente y le dio una leve sonrisa, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Hanamaru latiese rápidamente… a pesar de lo que ya había decidido hacer esa tarde… no quería dejarla…

"Pero, ¿Dónde practicaremos?"

"…"

* * *

Salieron a buscar un lugar en el cuál poder practicar tranquilas… pero todos los lugares que vieron ya estaban ocupados…

"El patio y el campus están tomados… además, el salón del club no es muy grande…"

"¿Y si practicamos en la playa?"

"Tomando en cuenta el tiempo que nos tomaría en movernos de aquí a la playa, me gustaría poder practicar en alguna parte de la escuela"

"¿Qué tal la azotea? µ's siempre practicó en la azotea de su escuela…"

"¡Ya veo! ¡Vayamos a ver!"

Todas se dirigieron a la azotea, y cuando llegaron, Chika-senpai no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro, corriendo de aquí para allá.

"Puedo ver el monte Fuji con claridad…"

"La luz del sol es un poco fuerte…"

"¡La luz del sol es lo mejor! Podemos disfrutar de los rayos del sol y respirar aire del océano…" Chika-senpai se puso de cuclillas y tocó el suelo con suavidad "Está caliente…" todas nos acercamos y tocamos el suelo, era verdad, estaba calentito y Hanamaru no pudo evitar echarse en el suelo.

"Se siente muy bien _zura_ "

"¿Maru-chan?" Hanamaru sintió como Ruby le acariciaba el rostro con cariño y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Bien, empecemos…"

"De acuerdo…" todas juntaron sus manos "¡Aqours!"

"¡Sunshine!" se sentía genial, y la sonrisa de Hanamaru no hizo más que crecer.

La práctica era un poco dura, pero Hanamaru logró realizar todo lo que le pidieron, de vez en cuando You le preguntaba si se sentía bien, pero la verdad era que su pierna no le dolía nada… 'Gracias, doctora Nishikino' pensó, ella le había ayudado tanto… y ser capaz de correr, bailar y otras muchas cosas era algo que jamás podría agradecer.

Además, ver a Ruby tan feliz era lo que más le alentaba.

* * *

"¡¿Subiremos todo esto?!" habíamos llegado a la entrada de uno de los templos cercanos a la escuela, y a decir verdad, Hanamaru dudaba que pudiese llegar a la cima… pero no dijo nada, ya casi era hora de enfrentarse a ella…

"¡Por supuesto!" nunca faltaba el entusiasmo en la voz de Chika-senpai.

"En realidad, siempre descansamos a la mitad…" dijo Nee-chan con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, para poder bailar varias canciones, necesitamos la resistencia para llegar a la cima"

"Muy bien, apuntemos a ser como µ's… ¡Listas!... ¡Ya!"

En un momento, Hanamaru se comenzó a alejar de las demás, no haber hecho mucho ejercicio desde el accidente le estaba afectando ahora.

"D-De verdad no creo que pueda…"

"Hanamaru-chan" la mencionada levantó la vista y vio a Ruby esperándole con una sonrisa en el rostro, si seguía retrasándose así, no llegaría a poder hablarle… "Vamos juntas"

"No… sigue tú" Hanamaru ya no pudo ver más los ojos de Ruby, sabía lo que debía hacer… y no quería "Debes preocuparte más por tus propios sentimientos… no solo con ser una School Idol… me refiero a Dia también…" Ruby se detuvo completamente "Si sigues mintiéndote y haciendo lo que otras personas quieren que hagas… incluyéndome a mí… te harás daño"

"Yo no… quiero eso…"

"No querías ser una School Idol… no querías estar con Dia…" Hanamaru levantó la mirada y vio como Ruby me miraba con tristeza, sabía que dolería pero hizo lo que pudo para evitar dejar que sus emociones le ganen "Funcionó, sé que Dia se dio cuenta de… nuestra relación… y… sé que te irá bien… así que… sigue adelante…" No pudo evitarlo, por más que quiso detenerse, sus piernas simplemente no respondieron…

Pero se contuvo al final, podía ver los irises verdes moverse nerviosamente ante la cercanía, estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez enorme… se alejó lentamente y miró al suelo.

"Sigue adelante" se dio la vuelta e ignorando a Ruby, bajó lo más rápido que pudo, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

 _Aquella chica amable y tierna que había pasado casi toda su infancia y adolescencia conmigo era muy considerada… pero se preocupaba demasiado, tanto sus sueños como su verdadero amor habían estado siempre ocultos en lo más profundo de su corazón… y por mucho tiempo, quise ser su persona más querida, alguien capaz de ayudarle a cumplir esos sueños… Y así hacer que el brillo hermoso que ella poseía ilumine todo rincón del mundo…_

 _Ese era mi sueño…_

"Hoshizora-san" no pudo evitar temblar ante el tono frío que Dia acababa de usar… pero no la culpaba, a fin de cuentas, era Hanamaru quien la había llamado ahí.

"Dia-san, probablemente Mari-san te lo dijo… y si no, no me corresponde a mí decirlo…"

"… ¿Para qué me llamaste aquí?"

"… Por favor… escucha lo que Ruby-chan tiene que decir acerca de sus sentimientos… hazla feliz…" ahí estaba… todo lo que siempre soñó… se lo estaba entregando a ella…

"¿Ruby?... ¿Hoshizora-san?" sabía que estaba llorando… sería imposible no hacerlo… Hanamaru estaba cansada y necesitaba distraerse, así que simplemente salió corriendo de nuevo, sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía, sabía que intentaría pelear una batalla previamente perdida.

* * *

 ** _Dia_**

"Sus… sentimientos…"

"¿Onee-chan?"

"R-Ruby…"

"Dia-san ¿Por qué está aquí?"

"Chika-san… You-san… Riko-san… puedo hablarle a solas"

"C-claro… entonces… nos vamos… adiós Ruby-chan"

"…"

"Onee-chan… yo… verás…" el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ruby sólo hizo que Dia se pusiese más nerviosa "Verás… Onee-chan… quiero disculparme... por cualquier cosa que pude haber hecho para que me ignores... de verdad lo siento..." En un segundo, Ruby sintió como Dia la abrazaba con ternura.

"Ruby... Mi dulce Ruby... tu no hiciste nada malo... ni siquiera pienses que hiciste algo malo... solo... soy yo... soy yo la que tiene serios problemas..."

"Onee-chan... ¿Qué problemas?" No estaba preparada para esto, no podía decir nada, el miedo le impedía decir algo.

"..."

"... Onee-chan... no tienes por qué desconfiar de mí... no más... quiero estar presente en cada alegría y pena tuyas porque... a mí… m-me… a mí me… me gustas… me gustas mucho... _Dia_ "

Los pensamientos de Dia se fueron volando casi instantáneamente, hace poco pensaba que Ruby ya había encontrado a alguien especial y ahora estaba enfrente suyo… ¿Confesándose?

"¿A… A qué te refieres?…"

"Y-Yo… yo quiero que… _Dia_ sea mi novia…" Ruby se acercó bastante a Dia… quien no podía mover ni un solo músculo…

Debía ser un sueño… cuanto más se acercaba Ruby, más segura se sentía de que todo esto era un sueño… ¿Por qué la novia de Ruby le llamaría de repente para pedirle que se reúna con ella aquí?... ¿Por qué estaría llorando?... y lo más importante… ¿Por qué se declararía Ruby si esto no era un sueño? Así que como en sus sueños… se dejó llevar, cerrando sus ojos y recibiendo la calidez de los labios de Ruby.

 _'_ _Esto no es un sueño'…_ Ni siquiera en el mejor de sus sueños podría imaginar que tan bien se sentiría ese momento… Ruby… ¿De verdad la quería? De mala gana, se separó de Ruby pero la mantuvo cerca, sosteniendo su cintura "Ruby… yo… yo te… te amo… Ruby… quédate a mi lado por siempre" sintió las manos de Ruby rodear su cuello y volvió a sentir esos deliciosos labios sobre los suyos…

"Siempre... _Dia"_

* * *

"Me alegro por ustedes…" Mari le sorprendió, había entrado casi sin hacer ruido "ya decía yo que algo sentía ella… ¿Ya lo hicieron?" el rostro de Dia ardió completamente ante las palabras de Mari.

"N-No… de por sí me costó admitir que no era un sueño… simplemente… nos quedamos ahí por un tiempo y luego nos fuimos a casa…" La sonrisa maliciosa de Mari hizo que Dia se sonrojara aún más "En nuestras respectivas habitaciones" la mirada de Mari se enterneció.

"Cuídense bien entre ustedes ¿Sí? Ayúdala a cumplir sus sueños... y deja que ella te ayude también"

* * *

 ** _Hanamaru_**

 _Así termina mi historia… porque al final, mi sueño se hizo realidad… ella será feliz… y yo podré volver al mundo de los libros…_

 _"_ _Estoy bien conmigo misma"_

* * *

 **N/A:** A decir verdad, no sabía que poner aquí así que me pasaré directo a los reviews…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te la creíste we

.

* * *

"¡Hanamaru-chan!"

"¿¡Eh!?"

"Yo lo noté… Hanamaru-chan… desde el inicio lo noté… siempre me hiciste sentir mejor conmigo misma… me animaste a hacer otras cosas… a mejorar… fuiste la piedra firme a la que podía sostenerme… y yo no te lo agradecí… Ayer… Incluso ahora, me animaste a ser una School Idol diciéndome que tu querías intentarlo… ¿Sabes? En la práctica… te veías feliz… y fue entonces que pensé… que quizá sí te gustan las School Idols"

"Y-Yo… de ninguna manera"

"Y entonces ¿Por qué sigues teniendo esa revista de Idols?"

"Eso es porque…" de repente, Ruby se puso delante de Hanamaru, sorprendiéndola.

"¡Siempre he querido ser una School Idol contigo…! Ser como nuestras mamás..."

"Eso es… imposible para mí… no tengo resistencia para bailar…"

"Tu mamá… nos contó que pensaba que no estaba hecha para ser una School Idol…"

"Pero aun así le encantó… ella quería intentarlo" Hanamaru se volvió a sorprender al ver a las demás chicas de pie sonriéndole, y a Chika-senpai ofreciéndole la mano.

"¡Quiero ser una School Idol contigo, Hanamaru-chan!"

"¿Podré hacerlo?"

"Nunca te preguntes eso… no es que si puedes o no puedes hacerlo… lo que importa es si quieres hacerlo" incluso sin Ruby a su lado de la manera en la que Hanamaru quería… al menos podría apoyarla desde cerca… le dio la mano a Chika-senpai y las demás no tardaron en unirse, todas sonriéndole cálidamente… este sería su nuevo día favorito…

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Ahora sí… lo siento si el capítulo está un poco extraño… pero tenía que salir en navidad para compensar otros fanfics… y ahora pues si está atrasado :,c

Dia y Ruby ya están juntas… pero… ¿Qué le pasará a Hanamaru? ¿Habrá KanaMari? ¿Yoshiko aparecerá finalmente? ¿Comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo? Pues deberán esperar :,D

Bueno, ahora sí puedo decir que poseo el monopolio de los fanfics no-lemon de esta pareja… me ganaste _crazyjman80_ :,v

Los reviews:

 _4:_ Que viva ;v/

 _Nicocchi17:_ Deberá hablar… pero todo a su tiempo.

 _Mariana:_ Gracias… pero soy chico :,c

 _Panda-Chan:_ Mari heredó el NozomiPowa :D

.

Gracias por leer

.

 _~THoTD… He who ships everything.  
_

 _._

 _Un poco de edición porque no me gustó la primera versión..._


	12. Capítulo 12

_Si, lo sé, lo sé… me perdí por casi un mes y vengo con un capítulo corto :,c mil disculpas, necesitaba este capítulo como camino para los demás…_

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Primera Persona, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales.

Los veo abajo y lamento la tardanza, de verdad.

PD: Este capítulo lo escribí escuchando "Close Your Eyes" de Michael Bublé, si quieren pueden escucharlo.

* * *

Con un suspiro, entró al cuarto, se sentía muy nerviosa, esta sería la primera vez que dormiría con su hermana, siendo… novias.

"¿Onee-ch… Dia?" Dia se sobresaltó un poco, había estado observando el cielo, queriendo saber qué cosa extremadamente buena había hecho para merecer a Ruby.

"R-Ruby, ¿Estás bien?" el leve sonrojo que se encontraba en las mejillas de Ruby creció aún más.

"… D-Dia, ¿Puedo estar contigo?" a Dia se le aceleró el corazón, el solo pensar que esa hermosa e inocente chica era suya le hacía sentir muy feliz por dentro.

"… Claro" le sonrió, Ruby solo pudo asentir con torpeza.

"… ¿Dia, podemos hablar?"

"S-Sí, puedes sentarte en mi cama…"

"¿P-Puedes sentarte a mi lado?" la cara de Dia se puso aún más roja ante el rostro que Ruby tenía en ese momento.

"S-Sí…"

"…"

"…"

"Onee-cha… Dia…" Ruby rompió el incómodo silencio pero Dia la interrumpió con una disculpa.

"Ruby, lo siento por interrumpirte… pero me gusta mucho más que me llames 'Onee-chan'"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque Ruby es la única persona que me llama y me llamará así" la sonrisa y las palabras de Dia hicieron que su cuerpo entero se inunde con felicidad y calor y no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza y ternura a su 'Onee-chan'

"Entonces te llamaré así siempre, Onee-chan" Dia le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa enorme y se volvió a preguntar, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerla? "Onee-chan… te quiero mucho" Dia se estremeció ante las palabras que ella pensó nunca escucharía pero que se habían dicho ya tres veces.

"Ruby… te amo… te he amado desde hace mucho, solo puedo agradecer a Kami por dejarme una oportunidad para hacerte feliz… y te juro que lo haré, te haré sentir feliz y amada por el resto de nuestras vidas… eso si me lo permites" Ruby se quedó sin palabras, sentir el calor de los brazos de su hermana envolviéndola y escuchar tan honestas palabras la habían hecho sentir un montón de mariposas por todo su cuerpo "Ruby… ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?"

"… O-Onee-chan… s-sí"

Ruby miró a los ojos de Dia, el leve tono que su rostro había adquirido y la leve vergüenza que se quedaba atrás ante el amor que mostraban esos ojos del mismo color de los suyos le hacían sentir un mayor afecto por su hermana.

Ya era la tercera vez que sentía sus labios en los suyos, y de nuevo podía sentir como su respiración se cortaba y su corazón latía aún más rápido, se sentía tan perfecto… como si los labios de Dia estuvieran hechos a la medida de los suyos.

Se separaron con un suspiro, y Dia apoyó su frente con la de Ruby, acarició su cabello que en ese momento se encontraba suelto y soltó una risita ante el casi ronroneo que había hecho Ruby.

"¿Qué hice para merecerte?" aunque lo había dicho en un susurro, Ruby escuchó cada palabra y no pudo evitar preocuparse, Dia lo había dicho con algo de ¿Culpa?

"Onee-chan… yo debería preguntarte eso"

"Ruby…"

"No, Onee-chan, tu eres perfecta, eres seria, divertida cuando quieres serlo, eres noble, valiente, sensible, atenta… todo lo que yo no puedo ser…" sintió unas manos tibias sostener su rostro seguido de unos suaves labios posándose en los suyos.

"Ruby, tú eres perfecta, cada vez que te veo, cada vez que pasas cerca de mí… siento como si estuviera en el cielo… ¿Dices que soy sensible y atenta? Definitivamente no lo soy… te ignoré en estos días por mis propias inseguridades… traté de alejarte por lo que creía era por tu propio bien…"

"¿Inseguridades?"

"Pensé… pensaba que si me confesaba y alguien se enteraba nos separarían… y yo… yo no quiero eso Ruby" Dia abrazó un poco más fuerte a Ruby, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar y no quería que eso pasase "Y-Yo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre… y…"

"Onee-chan" Dia dejó de hablar y empezó a temblar, se estaba imaginando los peores escenarios y no podía evitar imaginar que lo que les esperaba era un camino estrecho y sin salida "Onee-chan… no dejaré… no dejemos que eso suceda, no dejemos que nos separen… si tú estás conmigo, estoy segura que podremos salir adelante… O-Onee-chan" Dia estaba llorando silenciosamente, pero con una gran fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba a cada respiración y Ruby no tenía idea de que hacer, abrazó con más fuerza a Dia.

"Ruby… Ruby… n-no me dejes…"

"¡Onee-chan!" la sorpresa hizo que Dia se distraiga lo suficiente para que Ruby tome su rostro con sus manos "No me iré a ningún lado, mientras tú me dejes estar contigo" Ruby besó con ternura los lugares que se encontraban mojados con las lágrimas de Dia "Tu eres… eres única… tú me das fuerzas para seguir adelante… incluso antes de que supiese que estaba enamorada de ti… incluso antes que supiese lo que significaba admiración… siempre estuviste ahí… siendo la roca de la que podía sostenerme… siendo… mi ángel con armadura…" Dia estaba muda, las palabras de su hermana menor le estaban llegando a lo más profundo de su corazón y no podía evitar enamorarse aún más de ella… y recordar algo en lo profundo de su mente.

 _"_ _Mamá, Mamá… déjame sostenerla por favor" decía una pequeña niña sonriente._

 _Aunque al principio no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de la bebé, cuando Nico la llevó y la vio por primera vez en la incubadora del hospital, alegría inundó cada célula de su cuerpo, era un sentimiento extraño, aun sin haberla visto bien, su corazón latía alegremente y cuando intentó entrar para verla, se llevó un pequeño regaño de parte de su mamá._

 _"_ _Dia… eres muy pequeña para hacer eso… además, ella está durmiendo ahora"_

 _"_ _Lo sé… ¿Y si me siento y la sostengo entre mis brazos? Prometo no hablar muy fuerte" Dia se sentó en la cama que estaba al lado de la cuna y abrió sus bracitos, preparada para sostener a su hermanita._

 _Nico y Maki se miraron a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa y con mucho cuidado entregaron a la pequeña Ruby a los brazos de su hermana mayor._

 _La suavidad y peso como una pluma dejó a Dia sin palabras, Ruby estaba durmiendo pero incluso así, cuando Dia la comenzó a sostener, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su pequeño rostro, dejando a Dia con el corazón estremecido ante tanta ternura "R-Ruby-chan… ¿Así que tú eres mi hermanita? Mucho gusto, me llamo Dia y soy… tu hermana mayor" Ruby abrió los ojos con un poco de cansancio y curiosidad._

 _Sus miradas conectaron y Ruby sonrió de forma radiante, riendo e intentando alcanzar el rostro de Dia, quien rio bajito y dejó que la alcance, las manos de Ruby eran suaves y pequeñas, Dia comenzó a llorar de felicidad, preocupando un poco a Nico y a Maki, a la vez que Ruby dejaba de reír y comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de su hermana._

 _"_ _R-Ruby-chan… te prometo… desde hoy… no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, no dejaré que nadie te lastime ni te intente separar de mí… te quiero Ruby-chan"_

 _Tanto Nico como Maki observaban la tierna escena con lágrimas en los ojos, para luego abrazar a Dia quien no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Ruby volvía a reír con alegría, los Yazawa eran una familia feliz, amorosa y al fin, completa._

"Ruby… tienes razón… te hice una promesa ¿Verdad? No dejaré que nadie te lastime o te intente separar de mí, te amo" Dia volvió a sostener en sus brazos a su hermana menor, disfrutando de su calor.

"Onee-chan… te quiero, muchísimo" Ruby le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Dia se sonroje pero que su sonrisa sólo crezca aún más.

Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, Ruby con su cabeza en el hombro de Dia, sin separarse ni un centímetro de su abrazo.

Odiando hacerlo, Dia se separó un poco, estaba un poco preocupada (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) por la supuesta 'Novia' de Ruby y quería saber qué había sucedido.

"¿Ruby?"

"¿Sí, Onee-chan?"

"Esa chica… Hoshizora-san…" pudo sentir como Ruby se tensaba un poco "¿Qué fue ella para ti?"

"B-Bueno… ella… ella fue…" Dia podía sentir el nerviosismo en la voz de Ruby pero se contuvo, no quería dudar de su… ¿Novia? Eso dejaba otra pregunta, ¿Qué eran ellas? Pero se quedó callada, dejando que Ruby siga y sonriéndole para transmitirle confianza "… ella me ayudó… era mi novia para… para darte celos…"

Muy bien, eso realmente no era lo que Dia esperaba pero no dijo nada, solo miró con asombro a Ruby, quien se puso aún más nerviosa.

"… N-nosotras no… nosotras no hicimos nad-…" Dia silenció a Ruby con un dedo, sonriéndole.

"Ruby… no desconfío de ti, solo me asombré… además…"

"¿Además?" Dia se mordió el labio con preocupación.

"Ella… me habló… antes de que nos confesemos…" Ruby se sonrojó levemente pero su mirada también transmitía preocupación por su mejor amiga "Me dijo… que escuche tus sentimientos, que te haga feliz… y… se fue corriendo… pero también estaba llorando… pude verla, se veía muy triste"

"Hanamaru-chan… le hablaré… solo pude hablar un poco con ella después de… todo lo que pasó… no se veía muy bien… pero…" el silencio de Ruby hizo preocupar aún más a Dia.

"Rub-…"

"Le fallé… me centré en mi propia felicidad y la ignoré…" lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Ruby y Dia la abrazó con suavidad, queriendo evitar estas a toda costa.

"Habla con ella, no tengo ningún problema… y si necesitas mi ayuda… ahí estaré" Ruby se acurrucó entre los brazos de Dia y asintió.

Entonces, un suave bostezo mal disimulado se escuchó y Dia sonrió con ternura, observó el reloj de su escritorio, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Ruby había entrado, Dia se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que el tiempo avanzaba cuando Ruby estaba con ella.

"Ruby… ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?" Dia sintió como Ruby se tensaba para luego levantar su rostro y mirar fijamente a sus ojos con un sonrojo notorio.

"O-Onee-chan… yo… si quiero…" realmente, cada vez que Ruby hacía esa carita y esos ojitos sentía que se derretía por dentro.

Se levantaron sin soltarse y se entraron a la cama de Dia. Ruby no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, Dia estaba calentita y podía sentir su aroma inundar sus sentidos ahora que respiraba más pausadamente.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos desprendían cariño por la otra y ambas se dejaron perder en ese cariño, juntaron sus labios una última vez mientras el cansancio las dejaba caer a los brazos de Morfeo, Ruby se acurrucó en el cuello de Dia y la mayor le pasó un brazo por la cintura, acercándola aún más y sosteniendo su mano, para ser la primera vez que dormían así, no era tan incómodo como parecía…

No, mientras una esté con la otra, nada sería incómodo.

* * *

 _Lo que no tomaron en cuenta fue la puerta semi-abierta en la que cierta persona se había escondido._

 _Y lo había escuchado todo._

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Realmente no se merecen un cliffhanger… pero este capítulo realmente me costó sacar… Y ES BASTANTE CORTO :,C Realmente lo siento… pero aun siendo corto, era una pieza importante para que la historia siga adelante como yo lo quería.

Ahora que vuelvo a clases, tendré más espacio para escribir en el aula (?) Y es la verdad, escribo más rápido así….

Los reviews:

 _Tanuki-pyon:_ #NoIntentesPredecirCosasQueNoSePueden :u En torno a las reacciones… ya empiezan.

 _Nicocchi17:_ Te la creiste we v: Ahora sí es oficialmente oficial (? Jeje Salu2

 _AaronVS3_ : La verdad, al comenzar el fic, ya había previsto que sea ahí la confesión…

 _German6688_ : ¿Que no la mayoría de las confesiones son sorpresivas :,u?

 _Panda-chan: Just wait c:_

 _Mariana:_ Y a mí me gusta leer tus reviews :D con lo de autor-san o autora-san… ya la verdad me acostumbré c':

 _ZeZth:_ Pos toma más de esto huehuehuehuehue.

.

Muchísimas gracias por leer… lo siento :,D

.

 _~THoTD… He who ships everything._


	13. Amar y Proteger

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Primera Persona, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales.

Los veo abajo, no me maten :,D.

* * *

¿Cuándo había comenzado a despertar con un sentimiento de calidez inundando todo su cuerpo? A pesar de haber despertado varias veces con Ruby, ahora que eran algo más que hermanas podía sentir mucha felicidad por sólo despertar a su lado.

Ruby se movió un poco, haciendo que su cabello tape su rostro, Dia sonrió con ternura y con mucha delicadeza retiró ese cabello, Ruby sonrió en sueños y en un movimiento perezoso tomó las manos de Dia, sonriendo aún más.

"… Ruby…" la sonrisa de Dia era enorme, su corazón latía descontrolado y podía sentir el sonrojo en su rostro, Ruby era hermosa y tierna, le hacía querer abrazarla y protegerla.

"Dia…" se sonrojó, tan pocas veces la había llamado por su nombre que no se acostumbraba para nada "Mi… Onee-chan…" la sonrisa de Dia solo pudo ensancharse ante la ternura e inocencia de su hermanita, Ruby se acercó un poco más y se acurrucó en el cuello de Dia, suspirando con alegría, Dia la abrazó con cuidado de no despertarla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió optimista, con Ruby a su lado, no necesitaba nada más, se esforzaría para que nada se interponga entre ellas.

Con un poco de dificultad, miró el reloj que tenía en su escritorio, eran más de las nueve de la mañana, era sábado y el día apenas había empezado para ellas. Había algo que la tenía un poco confundida, generalmente, Maki o Nico las levantaban cuando no se despertaban a las ocho y media o un poco menos, sábados y domingos incluidos… pero era una razón más para quedarse con Ruby un poco más.

No se volvió a dormir, decidió quedarse despierta disfrutando del calor que Ruby le daba, la suavidad de su mano y su respiración en su cuello que a veces le hacía cosquillas.

Pero lo mejor siempre se acaba, ya eran casi las diez de la mañana y Dia sintió como alguien abría la puerta de su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que su puerta no estaba cerrada y sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, pero decidió ignorarlos, había decidido permanecer optimista por su bien y el de Ruby.

"¿D-Dia?" la mencionada se alejó cuidadosamente de Ruby y se sentó, Ruby también se había despertado y miraba a todos lados con sueño y confusión.

"Sí, ya estoy despierta mamá" le sonrió, y Maki le devolvió la sonrisa… pero había algo raro en esa sonrisa, se veía forzada, como si Maki estuviera ¿Nerviosa? Nunca la había visto así… y volvió a sentir los escalofríos… 'Sé positiva' una voz le repitió en su cabeza 'Todo está bien' y lo dejó pasar.

"H-Hola… mamá…" dijo Ruby, bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

"R-Ruby…" de nuevo la voz nerviosa "S-Si quieren pueden prepararse su desayuno… pensé que querrían d-descansar un poco más… sobre todo tú Ruby… ahora que comenzaste a ser una School Idol…"

"M-Mamá… ¡Es cierto!, me dijeron que me llamarían para comenzar nuestras prácticas…" Ruby parecía preocupada y no pude evitar sonreír, su hermanita realmente había madurado…

"Una chica llamó… aunque colgó casi al instante… creo que se llamaba… Chika… ¿Tamaki?" Dia rio en silencio.

"T-Takami… se llama Takami Chika y… es una gran fan de µ's…" dijo Dia sin poder contener la risa, realmente hubiera pagado para escuchar el nerviosismo en la voz de la chica atolondrada.

"¡Ueh! ¿Hace cuánto fue?" preguntó Ruby, con preocupación.

"Llamó hace unos minutos, por eso pensé que querrían levantarse…"

"Gracias mamá" dijeron ambas al unísono, se miraron a los ojos y rieron por la sincronía.

"…" Maki se quedó en silencio, observando.

"Entonces… ¿Puedo ir a practicar con ellas?" la mirada de Maki dejó de concentrarse en ambas.

"Claro… iré a… iré a terminar mi trabajo… mis turnos nocturnos terminaron pero aún tengo un poco más que hacer" Ruby salió de la cama y se fue a su cuarto, no sin antes darle un abrazo a Maki, quien sonrió con amor.

"Creo que yo terminaré de estudiar…" Dia comenzó a preparar sus materiales en su escritorio.

"Dia" la mencionada se dio la vuelta y retrocedió un poco, chocando contra su escritorio, Maki tenía una mirada extraña, era como si estuviera pensando en algo con mucha fuerza y quisiera decirlo… pero había algo que se lo impedía, pero casi inmediatamente esa mirada se reemplazó por una más tranquila "¿Recuerdas que te hablé de pasar tiempo entre nosotras… y hablar?"

"S-Sí…"

"Si no te molesta, podríamos hacerlo en la tarde… Ruby todavía no habría vuelto y…" de nuevo le pareció a Dia que quería decir algo más… "Bueno, ¿Estarás libre en la tarde?"

"Sí"

"Muy bien" le sonrió y se acercó, abrazando a Dia con el mismo amor con el que había abrazado a Ruby… pero Dia lo sintió, había algo diferente a las demás veces que Maki le había abrazado… había un sentimiento de culpa, tanto en la sensación del abrazo como en la mente de Dia… y no la tranquilizaba para nada.

Se separaron y Maki la miró extraño, como una cámara grabando un video… era algo así como… como si un policía te estuviera viendo desde la distancia, sabes que eres inocente… pero algo en tu interior te hace pensar que cometiste algún crimen; Maki dejó de mirarla y se dirigió a la puerta, esta vez mirando a Dia con una sonrisa genuina, lo cual la tranquilizó.

"… Raro…" entonces continuó con la preparación de su material, libros, cuadernos y bolígrafos llenaban el escritorio, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos rodear su estómago.

"Onee-chan… ya me voy" sonrojarse se estaba volviendo algo común en Dia, en especial cuando estaba con Ruby…

"Que te vaya bien…" se dio la vuelta, observando el rostro sonrojado de Ruby a pocos centímetros del suyo, sabía lo que pasaría y no estaba para nada en contra…

Sus labios se unieron otra vez, y Dia se dio cuenta que había estado extrañando sentirlos… y ni siquiera había pasado un día completo.

"Onee-chan… te quiero mucho" susurró Ruby con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Dia sonrió con todo el amor del mundo y rodeó la cintura de la chica.

"Te amo Ruby… estoy segura que serás una gran Idol… quien sabe, tal vez superes a mamá… confío en ti…" Ruby se acurrucó en el pecho de Dia y suspiró.

"G-Gracias… Onee-chan, de verdad significa mucho para mí… tu opinión significa mucho para mí…"

"Entonces seré tu primer fan, te apoyaré y te amaré por cuanto duren nuestras vidas" se sonrojó de lo cursi de sus palabras, pero cuando Ruby la besó de nuevo, se dio cuenta que no le importaba ser cursi sólo para ella.

"Onee-chan… nos vemos" después de decir eso, volvió a besar a Dia, y cuando se soltaron, fue Dia quien inició un nuevo beso…

Y así continuó por unos minutos…

"Onee-chan… realmente debo ir…"

"S-Sólo uno más…"

"…"

"Uno más…"

"…"

"Un-…"

"Dia… llegaré tarde…"

"L-Lo siento"

"No, no te disculpes… si fuera por mí, me quedaría todo el día así…"

"Y-Yo también…"

"B-Bueno… me voy…" Ruby caminó con un poco de torpeza hasta la puerta.

"¿Ruby?…"

"¿S-Sí… Onee-chan?"

"Te amo"

"…" literalmente le comenzó a salir humo de las orejas, miró a Dia con los ojos muy abiertos y salió corriendo, avergonzada.

"Te amo con locura…" susurró finalmente Dia.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y volver a cerrarse y se dio cuenta recién de que sentía las piernas como gelatina… pero no le importaba, realmente amaba a su hermana con toda su alma…

Y la protegería con su vida.

 ** _Ruby_**

Su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, estaba caminando hacia el lugar en el que Chika y las demás se reunirían… pero no podía evitar pensar… Dia… Dia… Dia… en un solo momento le había hecho sentir en las mismas nubes…

"Ruby-chan" sintió como un par de brazos le abrazaban con fuerza.

"¡Pigi! …Chika-senpai… no me asuste así por favor…"

"¿Pigi? Bueno, no importa… Ruby-chan, te estuvimos llamando desde hace rato… ¿No nos viste?"

"B-Bueno… yo…" entonces se dio cuenta al verlas "¿Y Maru-chan?"

"Ah… ella me llamó hace poco para decirme que no podría venir… dijo que no se sentía muy bien… pero cuando llamé a tu casa…"

"Chika-chan, tu no llamaste a nadie…" decía Riko para mirar a Chika con molestia.

"… Lo siento… me puse nerviosa e hice que Riko-chan llame a tu casa…"

"En serio, incluso después de conocer a las mamás de Ruby y a las mías, te pones muy nerviosa…" Riko sonreía de una manera especial cada vez que hablaba con Chika… pero Ruby decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

"Decidimos volver a nuestras casas" dijo You, con una sonrisa semi-forzada "Porque al final, no podríamos hacer nada sin ella… ¿Ruby-chan?"

Ruby no lo pensó dos veces y se fue, sabía que era de mala educación… pero sabía que algo le estaba pasando a Hanamaru desde hace días, después de que se unió a Aqours, no habló con nadie más, no contestó a las llamada-…

Ruby se detuvo de golpe, no había intentado llamar a Hanamaru desde… desde que Dia y ella…

No, no lo haría de nuevo, no la dejaría sola, nunca más…

Y así salió corriendo a casa de Hanamaru…

 ** _Dia_**

"Creo que eso es suficiente" dijo, cerrando el libro y guardando su material, ya se había hecho de noche y sabía que ya había estudiado bastante en un día y estaba dispuesta a relajarse… tal vez hasta podría planear una cita con Ruby...

Aprovechó de mandarle un mensaje a Ruby... le parecía un poco cursi... pero realmente no le importaba.

Salió a la sala dispuesta a tomar algo, pero justo cuando entraba, se encontró con Maki sentada en la mesa leyendo algo que no podía ver con exactitud, Maki se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hija mayor y la miró por unos segundos entonces volvió su vista al viejo álbum familiar que ahora se encontraba en la mesa y dijo lo siguiente sin voltear su vista del álbum …

"Dia, t-tenemos que hablar…"

* * *

N/A: Sí lo sé, de nuevo un cap corto terminado en cliffhanger… soy de lo peor y lo sé :,d La verdad es que me encuentro muy ocupado con las vainas del regreso a clase… se pusieron más estrictos y ya no tengo la libertad de antes para escribir en el curso alv :,c

Pero me acerco más a lo que quería hacer desde el principio… GambaRuby :D

Los reviews:

 _AaronVS3_ : Pos ya ves :u

 _German6688_ perdón _, Hoshizora6680 :v_ : El lemon está en el YukiHono :c

 _Nicocchi17:_ A mí me dio diabetes :,D y pos aquí comienza el dramón u.u

Jeje Salu2 _x2_

 _Yui Funami Sonoda:_ La dvd, a muchas más personas les debería de gustar… pero si hay al menos una persona a la que le guste pues soy feliz :3

 _Toorunya:_ Pos veremos eso en el siguiente cap :,3

 _caher1998:_ XD me hiciste las semanas con ese comentario… bueno, la curiosidad sigue porque soy una rata del cliffhanger… pero lo haré esta vez más rápido, ¡Lo juro!

 _Hiromi Orange:_ Sip, se nos viene el dramón :,u y la Maru se merece todo lo que le toca en este fic :3

 _Panda-chan: ¿_ Y qué hace la Maruchan en casa del NicoMaki a esas horas de la noche :u? Me mataste con tu review xD (Aún no hay nada que poner aquí xd

 _yzyr_ : Hi, I think it's a little bit harder to read this with the translator xd, thank you, I'm glad people reads my fanfic even if it is in spanish :D I was actually thinking of writing this in English… but I didn't felt like it :,D Also I'm glad I was able to make your Kurocest dream a reality… Major Powell's fanfic was also beautiful :3 but the other one… well, I'm not into hardcore lemon so… Anyway, RubyDia with NicoMaki as their parents was an idea I got a year ago, being able to write it (Even if I'm not that good at it) is the best thing for me… But I don't want to make it angsty… it is not proper as Nico and Maki aren't bad people… it can be sweeter… but the angst is not my priority, some of it involves Maru… and I think people will like the result :3

Don't worry, I can understand English… I'll make in the future a translation of this… but it's a long way… Have a great day to you too! :D

 _yzyr x2_ : Maru will be happy, the waifu deserves that and more :3

.

Muchísimas gracias por leer… Thanks for reading this story :D

.

 _~THoTD… He who ships everything._


	14. Jamás dejaré que les hagan daño

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Primera Persona, Frases_ y también algunas _palabras_ especiales.

Los veo abajo :D

* * *

 ** _Ruby_**

Ruby tocó el timbre y esperó, estaba preocupada por Hanamaru, y a la vez se sentía culpable, tantas veces había visto sus ojos distantes y siempre lo había dejado pasar… pero esta vez no lo haría.

Estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre una segunda vez cuando una hermosa mujer con cabello largo y anaranjado abrió la puerta con curiosidad… para luego lanzarse encima de Ruby.

"¡Ruby-chan nya~!"

"¡Ueh!" la mujer se puso a frotar su mejilla con la de Ruby.

"Ruby-chan, ¿Acaso viniste por Hanamaru-chan?"

"Rin-san… y-yo… ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Ruby-chan… te dije que me podías decir Rin-chan…" el humor de Rin cayó por los suelos.

"Disculpe Rin-chan…" se sentía raro hablar con la mamá de Hanamaru de una manera tan informal y a la vez no…

"Me conformaré con eso nya~" volvió a sonreír con alegría, pero esa alegría se convirtió rápidamente en preocupación.

"… S-Sí… de todas formas ¿Cómo supo que venía por Maru-chan?"

"Bueno… siempre fuiste su mejor amiga… siempre que ella volvía de clase me hablaba de cosas que le habías enseñado… pero ella siempre hablaba de ti…" Ruby sintió como su corazón se calentaba.

"Pero eso no expli-…"

"Lo sé… pero hay una razón por la que ella hablaba de ti… yo ví con mis propios ojos que tú nunca le fallaste… nunca le diste la espalda… es obvio que esta vez tampoco lo harás… por ello…" se inclinó en forma de reverencia lo más que pudo "te estoy muy agradecida…"

"Y-Yo… gracias… Rin-chan…" Rin la abrazó sin verla a los ojos.

"Gracias a ti, Ruby-chan nya~" cuando la miró, Ruby vió lágrimas en los ojos de Rin… pero la sonrisa enorme que tenía demostraba que eran de felicidad.

"¿Le intentó hablar?"

"… Ella… me pareció que ella quería hablar contigo… ¿No te llamó?"

"N-No, teníamos práctica de School Idols y…"

"¡¿School Idols?! ¡¿Mi Maru-chan es una School Idol nya~?!"

"B-Bueno… todavía estamos formando nuestros horarios…"

"¡Es fantástico nya~! Me da un poco de curiosidad que no me haya avisado… pero me siento feliz por ella nya~"

"¿No le avisó?"

"No, ayer vino un poco rara, se le veía un poco decaída… pero cuando le pregunté me dijo que se sentía un poco enferma… así que se quedó descansando de momento…"

"Oh…"

"Pero tu estás aquí por ella nya~ Maru-chan siempre se alegraba al verte, estoy segura que se pondrá mejor si te ve" Ruby se sonrojó.

"E-Entonces, iré a verla… con permiso…"

"No te preocupes nya~ yo debo volver al restaurante, solo vine a ver a Maru-chan, pero ahora que estás aquí, sé que está en buenas manos" Rin le sonrió con cariño.

"G-Gracias por confiar en mí…"

"Ruby-chan, ella me dijo una vez que tú le diste una razón para seguir intentando… no hay manera de que no confíe en tí…"

"Rin-chan…"

"Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos más tarde… nya"

"S-Sí…"

Y con una última mirada preocupada, Rin salió de su casa.

Ruby se quedó un momento ahí, pensando en lo que Rin le había dicho, pero esto no le duró mucho, con decisión se dirigió al cuarto de Hanamaru.

Tocó la puerta con firmeza, aunque sus piernas le temblaban un poco.

"M-Mamá… quisiera estar sola por unos momentos… por favor…" Ruby se preocupó aún más al escuchar la voz de Hanamaru, parecía que había llorado por mucho tiempo… y eso no era para nada bueno… después del… accidente, jamás había oído a Hanamaru llorar, siempre fue una persona feliz.

"…" entró al cuarto sin decir nada, tenía la idea de que ella era la culpable… y no sabía qué hacer.

"Mamá… por fav-…" Hanamaru se había levantado y miraba a Ruby con sorpresa, que luego cambió a una expresión de terror "¡Ruby-chan! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" Hanamaru tenía el rostro como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Maru-c-…" Hanamaru se volvió a entrar a su cama "Maru-chan… ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Ruby-chan… agradezco que hayas venido… pero me gustaría estar sola…"

"¡No!" pudo ver que Hanamaru se tensó pero no podía detenerse ahora "¡Te prometí que no te dejaría sola! Y no lo haré… mucho menos ahora que no sé si te sientes bien… quiero saber lo que te sucede… y apoyarte como tú me apoyaste a mí" el pequeño bulto que era Hanamaru comenzó a temblar.

"Ruby-chan… por favor…"

"No, no me iré hasta que me digas qué es lo que te sucede… ¡Me preocupas mucho!" gritó, haciendo que Hanamaru se quede inmóvil "N-No quiero que pienses que te fallé… ¡Pero sé muy bien que lo hice! Te abandoné… por mis propios sentimientos egoístas…" había comenzado a llorar pero eso no la detendría "N-No sé lo que sucede en tu cabeza… a veces siento que estás deprimida y al otro momento estás sonriendo radiantemente… ya no sé qué hacer… sé que estabas llorando… quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede… porque tú… tú…" realmente no sabía que le estaba sucediendo, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca… algo tan simple como decirle a tu mejor amiga que le importas mucho… se le había vuelto casi imposible de decir "¡Tú… me importas mucho Hanamaru! Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí… y verte triste me-…"

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su cuerpo con fuerza, Hanamaru había salido de la cama con tal velocidad que ambas cayeron al suelo y Hanamaru escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ruby para evitar verla a los ojos.

El corazón de Ruby latió velozmente ante la cercanía, aún más cuando se dio cuenta que la suavidad que sentía en su pecho eran unas ciertas 'partes' de Hanamaru…

"L-Lo siento…" el aliento de Hanamaru en su cuello le provocó escalofríos "yo nunca quise preocuparte así Ruby-chan… prometo ser completamente sincera contigo… de ahora en adelante" aunque sus palabras sonaron un poco más leves de lo normal, sin contar que lo dijo en un susurro, Ruby pudo escuchar cada una de las palabras.

"M-Maru-chan… ¿Por qué estás ausente casi todas las veces que te veo? Siento que ya no sonríes como antes… es más, no te ví sonreír en mucho tiempo…"

Hanamaru no dijo nada por unos momentos "Es… estoy tratando de seguir adelante y olvidar algo que nunca fue mío en un primer lugar… es difícil… pero es necesario"

"¿Olvidar?"

"S-Sí… sé que dije que sería sincera… pero no estoy lista para decir esto… aún no…"

Ruby la envolvió en sus brazos, estaba un poco más tranquila, no demasiado porque no sabía aún lo que le pasaba a Hanamaru… pero al menos ahora tenía ideas de que era lo que sucedía.

"Maru-chan…"

"¿Sí Ruby-chan?"

"¿Podrías levantarte?"

"¡Uah! Perdón" Hanamaru se apoyó en sus brazos, sin levantarse completamente "Fue mi culp-…" y ahí fue que sus ojos conectaron con los de Ruby, dejándola sin habla.

"¿Maru-chan? ¿Qué suced-…"

Ambas se encontraban a una distancia mínima, tanto que podían sentir la respiración de la otra en sus rostros.

Hanamaru no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a acercarse, lentamente, cada segundo le parecía una tortura y Ruby tampoco podía moverse, el brillo que desprendía el ámbar de los ojos de Hanamaru le impedían siquiera mirar hacia otro lado…

'¡Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru…'

El celular de Ruby comenzó a sonar con fuerza, y ella sabía quién era al momento que el timbre había comenzado, Dia… Ruby había logrado grabar un fragmento de su voz hace mucho tiempo cantando 'Aishiteru Banzai'

Se levantó con rapidez, empujando a Hanamaru quien cayó hacia atrás con los ojos como platos; Ruby sacó el celular de su bolsillo, era un mensaje de Dia, que decía:

'Ya terminé de estudiar… ¿Te falta mucho? Te extraño…'

De repente Ruby se sintió culpable… a pesar de que no había hecho nada, estaba bastante segura que había estado a punto de besar a Hanamaru…

"L-Lo siento…"

"¿P-Por qué, Maru-chan?" Hanamaru bajó la mirada con tristeza pero Ruby no lo notó, su mirada se detuvo en algo que se había caído de la cama de Hanamaru, era la foto de ambas en lo que se suponía era su primera 'cita' cuando estaban en Numazu, Hanamaru le había pedido una foto juntas en una de las cabinas de los arcades… y por supuesto, Ruby había aceptado… ella también tenía una… pero se notaba que esta había sido vista muchas veces, los bordes desgastados y un poco doblados "Maru-chan… ¿Esta foto…?" Hanamaru se levantó instantáneamente, mirando con terror la foto que Ruby tenía en sus manos.

"E-Eso…"

"Maru-chan…" Hanamaru se sonrojó y las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos "¡M-Maru-chan…!" Ruby trató de acercarse a Hanamaru pero ella se retiró de su alcance "Hanamaru…"

"Ruby-chan… por favor… vete… sé feliz, ese era mi único objetivo… ahora que lo eres… ya no me necesitas… ya no más… vete, déjame sola… antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta…"

"Pero Hanamaru… quiero saber que te sucede… no quiero verte llorar…" Se volvió a acercar a Hanamaru pero ella hizo todo lo posible para alejarse "…"

"Ruby… por favor" eso hizo que Ruby retrocediera varios pasos, jamás, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron había sido llamada 'Ruby' de parte de Hanamaru.

Hanamaru se volvió a sentar en su cama, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

Y el celular de Ruby volvió a sonar, de nuevo 'Aishiteru Banzai' Ruby suspiró con pesar y leyó el mensaje:

'Te necesito'

Eso era lo único que decía.

"Es Dia-san… verdad"

"Uhm…"

"Ve con ella… seguro te necesita… déjame…"

"Hanamaru-chan… yo no-…" Hanamaru levantó su rostro, mirando a Ruby con dolor y mucha tristeza.

"¡Ruby-chan, si valoras mis sentimientos por favor déjame sola!" Ruby no pudo hablar, algo había comenzado a formar sentido en toda la conversación… y sentía algo que con toda seguridad no debería sentir en esos momentos…

Así que lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Hanamaru en un estado que sabía era horrible… pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

Ya había llegado a la puerta cuando la escuchó… "Ruby-chan… Dia-san… lo siento…" aunque lo dijo en un susurro, Ruby lo escuchó claro como el agua, estuvo a punto de detenerse y abrazar a la chica… pero su petición y el mensaje de Dia hicieron que esta vez no dudase, así que abrió la puerta.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a You de pie ahí con una mirada triste.

"You-chan… yo-…"

"No te culpo Ruby… ve, yo me quedaré con Maru" Ruby miró a Hanamaru una última vez y salió de la casa de los Hoshizora con rapidez, lágrimas cayendo finalmente de sus ojos al darse cuenta del daño que le había hecho a su mejor amiga.

Ya estaba anocheciendo… cuando llegó no era tan tarde… rápidamente se dirigió a su casa, puesto que no vivía muy lejos de Hanamaru, sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo…

"Onee-chan... ¿A qué te referías con ese mensaje…? Y Maru-chan… ¿Por qué no me dí cuenta antes?"

 ** _Dia_**

"T-tenemos que hablar…"

"¿Mamá?"

"Dia… ¿Sabes? Yo fui hija única… nunca supe que era tener un hermano o hermana… considero a µ's como tal… pero sé que ellas no son realmente mis hermanas… bueno ese no es el punto… a lo que me refiero… yo…"

"¿P-Por qué me cuentas esto…?" dijo Dia con nerviosismo 'Por favor… aún no… no estoy lista… ¡Y no puedo hacer esto sin Ruby!' en un momento de lucidez y viendo que Maki no la miraba directamente, usó el celular que aún estaba en sus manos y le mandó a Ruby un mensaje rápido, usando uno de los mensajes genéricos que pensó que nunca necesitaría… hasta ahora…

'Te necesito'

"Desde que Nico-chan y yo nos casamos…" saltó un poco ante las repentinas palabras "Siempre consideramos adoptar… pero tuvimos la suerte de que cuando pensábamos eso surgió la técnica de las células IPS…" Dia se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba, el optimismo que se había dispuesto a sentir ya estaba volando por la ventana "Nico es una Idol profesional… y en ese tiempo también lo era… así que decidimos… bueno, decidí dar a luz a nuestra hija… a pesar de que me hubiera gustado ver a Nico-chan con una hermosa pancita…" Maki rió leve y nerviosamente "Y así naciste tú… una hermosa niña de cabello negro como Nico-chan… pero unos ojos verdes…" la voz de Maki se volvió un poco oscura por unos segundos "La técnica no estaba perfeccionada… y algunas características en los hijos solían ser diferentes a las de los padres… o eso era lo que yo creía…"

Maki finalmente miró a Dia, invitándola a que se siente en la mesa con ella, lo que calmó un poco los miedos que le habían asaltado.

"Cuando Nico-chan te vió por primera vez… comenzó a llorar… mucho… recuerdo que ella, Cocoro-chan y Cocoa-chan también estaban allí… y ellas también lloraron… incluso Cotarou lloró cuando te vió… no supe hasta mucho después de intentar atacar a Nozomi…" a Maki le dieron escalofríos de solo recordar lo sucedido "que el papá de Nico-chan tenía los ojos verdes… como tú… como Ruby…"

"¡Ya estoy en casa!" ambas saltaron por la sorpresa.

"Hablando de Ruby-chan…" susurraron las dos.

"¿Di-… Onee-chan? ¿Mamá? ¿Hola?" Ruby entró a la sala y vió a ambas mujeres sentadas "¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?"

Dia le hizo una seña para que se siente a su lado y Ruby lo hizo casi inmediatamente, sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La sonrisa que Maki tenía ahora era increíblemente brillante "Dia-chan… Ruby-chan… Nico-chan dejó de sentirse cansada y triste cuando las vió a ustedes dos… y nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente" Dia tomó la mano de Ruby por debajo de la mesa, sorprendiendo a Ruby, quién hizo lo imposible por evitar que se note su sorpresa.

"Pero ahora necesito que sean sinceras conmigo…" Dia apretó un poco más la mano de Ruby "Estoy cansada de verlo y dejarlo pasar… necesito saber…" ahora fue Ruby quien apretó la mano de Dia, dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que sucedía.

"Dia, Ruby… ¿Ustedes están saliendo?"

Realmente estaba sucediendo… Dia estaba completamente inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, un movimiento… una palabra… y todo terminaría… debía negarlo, debía negar todo…

"D-Dia" la voz de Ruby la hizo volver a sus sentidos. Sus ojos… esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda mostraban mucho miedo… pero a la vez fuerza… y amor… mucho amor… y fue ese amor lo que hizo que se decidiera.

"S-Sí, yo a-amo a Ruby… y no pienso dejarla ir jamás" y ahí fue que se le acabó la fuerza, los ojos de Maki eran analíticos y reflexivos, de nuevo sentía su alma ser inspeccionada a fondo.

"Y-Yo también, quiero mucho a D-Dia… y quiero quedarme con ella para siempre…"

"Ya veo…"

Ruby y Dia tragaron saliva nerviosamente.

"Me alegro" dijo Maki sonriendo.

"¿Eh?" dijeron ambas hermanas al unísono.

"Dije que me alegro, realmente me hace muy feliz que ustedes hayan encontrado a alguien que los cuide… y que los ame… irónicamente a la misma edad que yo y Nico-chan…"

"¿N-No te molesta?" dijo Dia con nerviosismo.

"… Bueno… la verdad es que incluso si ustedes son hermanas… preguntar sobre la relación de mis hijas… es algo nuevo para mí… así que me puse un poco nerviosa… sobre lo que la gente llama 'tabú' yo no tengo hermanos o hermanas… por lo que me resulta difícil cuestionar los sentimientos de dos personas…" Dia se relajó un poco ante esas palabras "Y además… ¿Qué me da derecho a mí de criticar la relación de otros… mucho menos de mis hijas? Yo y Nico-chan sufrimos bastante por la gente retrógrada tanto en el mundo de las Idols como en el mundo de la medicina… Jamás, jamás haré sentir a nadie de esa manera… no sería justo" Maki se puso de pie y se acercó a ambas chicas "Las amo a ambas… y jamás dejaré que les hagan daño" abrió los brazos y no pasó ni un segundo para que ambas le abracen con fuerza.

"Ahora… que tal si me cuentan… como se conocieron" las tres rieron con ganas y durante la cena, ni Ruby ni Dia se guardaron ni una palabra de lo sucedido en su nueva relación.

"Mamá" preguntó Dia cuando ya se estaban preparando para dormir.

"¿Sí, Dia?"

"¿Por qué me contaste… la historia de mi nacimiento?"

"Bueno… al autor no se le ocurrió nada y…"

"¿Autor?"

"N-No… olvídenlo" dijo Maki con una risa nerviosa

Esa noche Ruby y Dia durmieron juntas sabiendo que una de sus mamás las apoyaba completamente…

Pero aún faltaba Nico.

Y estaba claro que ambas querían decírselo… pero tendrían que esperar a que vuelva de su gira…

Pero incluso sin decirlo, ambas se sentían optimistas.

Aunque a Ruby le preocupaba Hanamaru y su reciente descubrimiento…

"¿Ruby-chan?" la voz de Dia sonó como un gatito ronroneando y Ruby sintió miles de mariposas en su estómago revolotear libremente cuando bostezó.

"¿S-Sí, Dia-chan?"

"Te amo… con locura" Dia se quedó dormida, los eventos del día, aunque cortos, habían sido muy agotadores y preocupantes.

"Y-Yo… también Dia-chan…" Dia sonrió entre sueños y se acomodó en los brazos de Ruby… esta era la primera vez que Dia se acurrucaba en el cuello de Ruby…

Y no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo…

Ya vería luego que hacer con Hanamaru…

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Y… pos esto fue lo mejor que saqué :,u sugerencias, creativas, constructivas y destructivas se aceptan…

Ahora también aprovecho de pedirles títulos para los capítulos 7 y 12 :D ya que yo me quedé sin ideas para ambos…

Y también agradecer por las casi 6000 visitas al fic :,D

Y también informar que el fanfic será remodelado en un futuro… además de que lo trataré de traducir al inglés :u

 _Anyway_ xd

Los reviews:

 _Naoto S:_ Pues aquí está… gracias por esperar :D

 _Pasto:_ La verdad yo ya estoy un poco harto del drama de los padres (En este caso madres) hacia sus hijas por lo que el drama se empieza con la Maru-chan…

 _Hiromi Orange:_ A mi también me preocupa… pero estoy seguro que será feliz! Espero… :D

 _Caher19Hyuga:_ xD Tienes razón esa Maki no puede quejarse mucho… y bueno, no, aún tengo unas cuantas ideas para el futuro de la Yousoro, la Datenshi y la Maru-chan bajo la manga :y

 _Nicocchi17:_ Esta vez no hubo mucho DiaRuby… y Nico está de gira :u… pero al menos ya se aclararon los problemas con Maki…

 _ZeZth:_ ste krlos :u

 _AaronVS3:_ Pos si esperaron :v … lo siento :,v

 _Hoshizora6680:_ No fue un mes :c lo siento por la revelación :u y no, la compasión se la merecen todos.

 _Panda-Chan:_ La datenshi aparecerá eventualmente ;u pero sí, RIP harem de Chika…

'No seas como tu padre' …Me matas xD

.

Muchísimas gracias por leer… lo siento :,D

.

 _~THoTD… He who ships everything._


	15. Amor, Declaración y una Petición

Greetings!

…

Esto tardo bastante a decir verdad ejejejeje…

No pude hacer lo que quería… el colegio me encierra y no hay caso de escribir nada ahí porque siempre hago mis tareas ahí ejeje… ¡Da lo mismo!

Espero que los capítulos tarden menos… pero por más que yo quisiera, estos tardarán de 2 semanas a un mes entero… bueno, lo demás lo explico abajo, sorry.

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Primera Persona, Frases, palabras_ especiales y .

Los veo abajo. Lamento la tardanza, de verdad.

* * *

" _Estas chicas… realmente_ …" susurró Maki cerrando la puerta con una leve sonrisa, Ruby estaba durmiendo de nuevo en el cuarto de Dia y ambas estaban abrazadas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros… y de nuevo se habían olvidado de cerrar la puerta…

No es como si Maki pensase que ambas harían algo… indecente… sabía que no… aunque…

'Oh no, ya me estoy pareciendo a Umi' pensó, riendo en silencio mientras volvía a su habitación.

El silencio de dicha habitación a veces le afectaba, la frecuente ausencia de su hermosa esposa la hacían sentir solitaria… pero sabía que Nico pasaba por lo mismo durante sus giras… además de los días en los que Maki llegaba tarde por los turnos nocturnos en el hospital.

Por mucho que se le hiciese extraño que sus hijas sean novias… cuando Dia estaba al lado de Ruby, su felicidad era tan grande que solo podía ser opacada por la de Ruby… y se sentía feliz por ellas… además que (en una rara manera) le recordaban a ella y a Nico cuando empezaron a salir… solo que ni Dia ni Ruby se peleaba o discutía con la otra… al contrario, Ruby parecía tener la palabra final en las acciones de Dia.

No mentiría, temía la reacción de Nico… sería algo que tendrían que hablar con precaución… pero tenía esperanza en que ella sería igual de comprensiva.

Pero eso tendría que verse primero.

Durmió con pocas preocupaciones en su mente, a pesar de que la enorme cama se sentía igual de fría que cuando Nico no estaba, los recuerdos de los momentos felices que había pasado con ella tanto en esa cama como en otros lugares, le devolvía el calor al corazón.

Silenciosas lágrimas de felicidad y anhelo dieron paso a otra noche sin la compañía de su alma gemela.

Al día siguiente no pudo evitar reírse por las caras de sus hijas.

Ambas se habían quedado dormidas sin tomar en cuenta la hora y Maki se había visto obligada a despertarlas, ambas estaban en la misma posición que la otra noche, abrazadas y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros; cuando Maki se les había acercado, Ruby se había acurrucado en el cuello de Dia con una sonrisa siendo abrazada con más fuerza por Dia.

Maki no mentiría, había sentido una punzada de ternura al verlas así y también había sentido como una sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro.

Le dio un poco de lástima despertarlas cuando estaban así… pero sabía muy bien que debían irse a la escuela.

Con una ligera sacudida en el hombro de Dia, logró despertarlas a ambas que, con ojos cansados, se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Maki con terror.

""

"Nos vemos, hijas" dijo Maki con una hermosa sonrisa, se despidió de sus hijas con su mano, viendo como ambas parecían un poco nerviosas al estar más cerca la una de la otra… a fin de cuentas fue la idea de Maki que ambas actuaran como pareja sin temer su presencia.

 ** _Ruby_**

Caminaron lentamente, se habían despertado muy temprano para pasar el tiempo de ida a la escuela juntas… y a pesar de que se sentía raro abrazar y tomar de la mano a Dia, en frente de Maki… eran sus momentos favoritos, y aunque parecía que Maki no se sentía de lo más cómoda, le había visto sonreír de vez en cuando.

Y Dia… poder estar con ella como pareja en su casa sin temer la reacción de Maki le había vuelto muy feliz… y ver la sonrisa tan brillante como el sol de su novia… novia… era más que suficiente.

De pronto sintió como una mano suave se entrelazaba con la suya, miró a su hermana y vio que ella tenía un sonrojo bastante notorio, rio levemente y con un ligero sonrojo sostuvo la mano de Dia con cariño.

Ninguna de ellas tenía experiencia en estas cosas, pero los leves apretones repentinos y cariñosos que se daban las habían envuelto en una capa de felicidad.

Ruby no mentiría, amaba estos pequeños momentos… y había llegado a amar mucho más a la persona que estaba a su lado.

Pero también estaba preocupada por Hanamaru, tenía algunas ideas relacionadas a su mejor amiga… pero no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupada, temía que esas ideas sean ciertas… no por lo que implicaban, pero si porque si en algún momento Hanamaru se le declaraba, en serio no sabría qué hacer, Hanamaru era una luz que iluminaba todo y a todos los que se le acercaban… y no quería apagarla.

Pero temía que esa luz ya se hubiera apagado, la última vez que la había visto, no había sentido el aura alegre que la rodeaba… y se sentía tremendamente culpable por ello.

Y después estaba ese momento… ese momento en el que Hanamaru había quedado encima de ella… lo había sentido… era el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando Dia la iba a besar, tal vez un poco menos fuerte, pero era igual… y eso la tenía confundida y con mucha culpa.

Sobre todo, porque al darse cuenta de la posible razón del actuar de Hanamaru, había sentido las mismas mariposas en su estómago que sentía cuando estaba con Dia…

"Ruby-chan…"

La manera en la que Dia decía su nombre utilizando el 'chan' hacían que su corazón se derrita completamente y casi… casi le hacía olvidar a Hanamaru.

"¿Sí, Dia-chan?" la sonrisa deslumbrante de Dia se acentúo al escuchar que Ruby también la llamaba con el honorífico 'chan'.

"Me alegro mucho de estar a tu lado" como asegurando sus palabras, apretó levemente la mano de Ruby con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Eso era otra de las cosas que hacían que el corazón de Ruby se derritiese cuando estaba al lado de su hermana: Desde que habían comenzado a salir, Dia se había mostrado extremadamente cariñosa y cursi cuando estaban solas y a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

"Yo también… te quiero mucho Dia-chan" ambas sonrieron con inmenso cariño por la otra, y Ruby pudo dejar ir finalmente sus problemas.

Mientras ambas se miraban en silenciosa admiración, Ruby se dio cuenta de que alguien que ella conocía muy bien se asomaba por una calle delante de ellas, no lo dudó ni por un momento y se acercó rápidamente hacia su mejor amiga, ignorando la mirada de confusión de Dia.

"¡Maru-chan!" la mencionada se detuvo, previamente se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las hermanas Yazawa, y a su pesar, se había vuelto obligada a volver y tomar otra ruta hacia Uranohoshi.

Hasta que Ruby se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"R-Ruby…-chan, buenos días _zura~_ …" Ruby se detuvo por unos momentos, la manera formal en la que Hanamaru se había expresado le había sorprendido bastante.

Pero no dejó que eso la detuviese, quería respuestas, por mucho que esas respuestas le pudiesen afectar a ella y a Dia.

"Maru-chan, tenemos que hablar" trató de acercarse a Hanamaru, pero ella se alejó lo más que pudo, la tristeza que sentía inundaba su rostro con lágrimas contenidas, todavía no estaba lista para enfrentar a Ruby después de ese día…

"Ruby, está todo bi-… Hoshizora-san…" Dia no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba entre su hermana y su amiga, pero la escena en las que se encontraban le transmitía un sentimiento de culpa por alguna razón y el rostro de confusión y tristeza que Ruby tenía le hacía querer abrazarla mientras le daba un buen regaño a la otra chica… pero en el momento en el que la vio todo enojo que pudiese haber sentido desapareció y quiso abrazarla igual que a Ruby, pero puso dicho sentimiento en lo más profundo de su mente, frunciendo el ceño más que nada para sí misma "¿Qué sucede aquí?"

"…" Hanamaru retrocedió con miedo, sin darse cuenta que estaba en medio de la calle, y en el momento en que lo hizo, escuchó el grito de Ruby y de pronto fue derribada al suelo, perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones y sintiendo como alguien quedaba encima suyo.

"¡Ten cuidado casi te-…!" Dia se detuvo, los ojos de Hanamaru se habían humedecido completamente y las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir libremente.

De pronto, Hanamaru sintió una mano suave limpiar dichas lágrimas con delicadeza, observó a Dia con confusión, haciendo que la pelinegra se quede inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se levantó con rapidez, alejándose lo más que pudo y mirando su mano con vergüenza.

"¡Hanamaru-chan! ¿Estás bien?" Ruby no había podido ver nada de lo que había transcurrido entre su mejor amiga y su hermana, pero se había llevado un gran susto al ver como casi atropellan a Hanamaru, solo para ser salvada por su hermana. Ya se aseguraría de agradecerle a Dia durante todo el día.

"¿Q-Qué pasó?" salió la voz temblorosa de Hanamaru, levantándose lentamente con un poco de mareo, ¿Por qué tenían que afectarle tanto esos dos pares de hermosos ojos verdes?

"… Casi fuiste atropellada por un auto, Onee-chan te empujó…"

"L-Lo siento…" dijo Dia, no había quitado sus ojos de la mano con la que había limpiado las lágrimas de Hanamaru, pero cuando Ruby le mencionó, levantó la vista y observó a ambas chicas con vergüenza y culpa.

"… G-Gracias… Dia-san" lo único que recibió de la avergonzada chica fue un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento a su agradecimiento "…"

"Maru-chan… ¿Podrías encontrarte conmigo en el receso? ¿Por favor?" la mirada de súplica de Ruby era algo que nadie había podido ignorar… y Hanamaru no era la excepción.

"… Está bien" eso fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la escuela lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

"¿Onee-chan?" Dia se había quedado viendo por donde Hanamaru se había marchado con confusión y precaución, pero al momento de su mención, dirigió su atención enteramente a Ruby "¿Estás bien?"

Dia puso una cara culpable que no fue notada por Ruby porque ella también estaba así.

"Y-Yo… Ruby-chan… vayamos a clase…"

"S-Sí"

Ambas volvieron a caminar en silencio, separadas por una distancia considerable.

Aún podían ver como Hanamaru se alejaba a un paso relativamente veloz.

"Ruby-chan…"

"Onee-chan…"

Ambas rieron levemente, cierto, ni la vergüenza de las acciones de Dia ni la vergüenza de los pensamientos de Ruby se habían disipado completamente. Pero estar la una con la otra les ponía un poco más tranquilas.

"Tu primero Dia-chan" dijo Ruby, habían vuelto a hablar con normalidad, pero el ambiente todavía era un poco incómodo.

"B-Bueno… sé que le pediste a H-Hoshizora-san" Dia se regañó internamente por tener dificultades al pronunciar el nombre de la amiga de su hermana "... que se reúna contigo en el receso… pero… quería saber… si tú…"

El corazón de Ruby se estrujó ante el manojo de nervios que era Dia cuando le pedía algo, lentamente se acercó lo suficiente para que sus hombros se toquen y tomó su mano, haciendo que Dia se tense por unos momentos antes de relajarse bajo el calor de Ruby.

"Quieres salir conmigo luego de clases… a comer algo… podemos ir a Numaz-…" Unos suaves labios posándose en su mejilla detuvieron todo pensamiento coherente en la mente de Dia.

"Me encantaría Dia-chan"

"R-Ruby… t-tú… alguien podría…" Dia miró a todos lados con terror.

"Descuida… no hay nadie aquí…"

Y era verdad, la pequeña calle estaba completamente vacía.

"… R-Ruby… quiero que sepas… que mi sueño sería poder abrazarte y b-b-bes-… bueno… ya sabes…" Ruby se sonrojó un poco para luego reír levemente "… N-No te rías por favor…"

"L-Lo siento… pero… eres tan linda cuando te pones así…"

Dia se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Ruby se le quede mirando con confusión, Dia la miró por unos momentos para luego mirar a todos lados, cuando se aseguró que nadie podría verlas, la abrazó con cariño, Ruby no sabía ni que hacer, entonces, Dia levantó su cabeza con su mano y la besó con toda la ternura del mundo, haciendo que las rodillas de Ruby tiemblen.

Después de unos largos segundos se separaron, respirando agitadamente y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Este es mi sueño… poder besarte y abrazarte en cualquier lugar y momento… y demostrarte cuanto te amo…"

" _Yo también_ " susurró Ruby.

"¿Eh?"

"Que yo también te amo" Dia la miró con una mezcla de alegría y confusión "B-Bueno… creo que… es la primera vez que te lo digo…" dijo con una risita nerviosa para luego ser levantada del suelo, con un gritito de sorpresa, Dia le dio vueltas en el aire mientras la llenaba de besos.

No fue hasta después de unas cuantas vueltas que Dia le dejó poner pie en el suelo, un poco mareada, tuvo que sostenerse de Dia para no caerse, Dia le abrazó suavemente y acarició su cabello con ternura y amor.

"Gracias Ruby-chan, ¿Sabes? Me has hecho sentir tan feliz en los últimos días… de verdad, gracias… te amo… te amo mucho…"

" _Fufu_ … que tiernas" ambas chicas se quedaron lívidas al escuchar esa voz "'Dia-chan', no sabía que eras una romántica perdida…"

"M-Mari… Y-Yo… espera… ¿Qué haces aquí?" la voz de Dia se había vuelto totalmente neutro, a pesar de estar un poco temblorosa por haber sido atrapadas.

"Las estaba siguiendo" Ruby pudo ver que Dia se estaba empezando a enojar.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Yep"

"Onee-chan…"

"… Ruby, vámonos"

"S-Sí, Onee-chan"

"Se ven tan lindas juntas…" Dia se detuvo por unos momentos, para luego mirar a Mari con neutralidad.

"Gracias"

Con eso, volvieron a caminar, a Ruby todavía no se le pasaba el susto por haber sido descubiertas, incluso si había sido Mari quien las había encontrado… deberían ser mucho más cuidadosas

Separaron sus manos cuando los encuentros con las estudiantes comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, se despidieron con miradas significativas y un silencioso 'Te amo'

Había veces en las que simplemente no quería separarse de Dia…

Llegó a su aula todavía con secuelas de la intensidad del amor de Dia, sus piernas le temblaban un poco y su visión seguía borrosa.

Se sentía extraño, Hanamaru se sentaba al lado de Ruby y en ningún momento le había hablado, en una ocasión incluso fingió hacer caer un lápiz para que Hanamaru le haga caso, pero ella sólo se lo había puesto en su escritorio con un leve sonrojo.

A penas pudo poner atención a las clases, por suerte no fue a ella a quien le preguntaron cosas…

Finalmente tocó el timbre de receso, Hanamaru se levantó rápidamente y mirando a Ruby por primera vez, salió lo suficientemente lento como para que Ruby la siga, lo que hizo sin dudar.

Hanamaru no se detuvo, por más que Ruby la llamó, no se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a la azotea, esas mismas en las que había escuchado que Dia también estaba enamorada de Ruby.

"Maru-chan…"

Hanamaru la miró una última vez y subió a la azotea con pesar en la mirada.

Ruby la siguió con cuidado, viendo que Hanamaru se quedaba de pie a mitad de la azotea, dándole la espalda.

"Hanamaru… yo-…" empezó a decir, para ser interrumpida por un leve susurró de parte de Hanamaru

"Te amo"

"¿Eh?"

"Te amo Ruby-chan… te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi…"

La confirmación de los temores de Ruby le cayó como plomo, Hanamaru se había dado la vuelta y estaba mirando a Ruby con pesar y tristeza, Ruby trató de hablar, para volver a ser interrumpida por Hanamaru.

"… pero sé muy bien que a quien tú quieres es a Dia-san _zura~_ …" Ruby bajó su mirada al suelo "… lo acepté hace mucho… por… por eso te propuse que seas mi novia." Ruby la miró con tristeza "Quería ser egoísta, aunque sea por unos momentos… y lo logré, no sólo aceptaste y me hiciste la persona más feliz… sino que mi plan funcionó y pudiste declararte a Dia-san…"

"…"

"Pensé quedarme en silencio _zura~_ … sabía que esto te pondría en una situación difícil… y lo siento mucho… pero por favor, no quiero que te alejes… sé que probablemente necesites tiempo para pensar en esto… así que por favor… no te alejes… sigue siendo mi amiga por favor…"

"Y-Yo… Maru-chan… te agradezco… pero yo n-…"

"¡No!" Ruby se sorprendió ante el repentino grito, pero no dijo nada "No es necesario que lo digas… ya conozco tus sentimientos…"

"Maru-chan… lo siento…" Ruby ya no pudo decir nada más, jamás había estado en una situación así y no sabía qué hacer.

"…" Hanamaru se abrazó a sí misma, silenciosas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

En el momento en el que vio esas lágrimas, Ruby trató de acercarse para abrazar a Hanamaru, pero ella se alejó, sabía que, si dejaba que Ruby se acerque, intentaría hacer algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría.

"Ruby…"

"… Yo…"

"Ama a Dia-san y no la dejes ir _zura~_ "

"… Lo haré"

"Bien" Hanamaru sonrió con tristeza para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a la playa.

Ruby ya no podía soportarlo más, por más que Hanamaru se había alejado la primera vez, esta vez ya no la dejaría. Se acercó silenciosamente y rodeó la cintura de Hanamaru con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de ésta.

Hanamaru se tensó, pero con un suspiro acarició la mano de Ruby con cuidado y cariño.

Ruby no mentiría, se sentía muy bien abrazar a Hanamaru así, casi tan bien que cuando lo hacía con Dia… y además, el lugar en el que la mano de Hanamaru había acariciado la suya le enviaba cosquilleos por toda su piel.

"Gracias, Maru-chan… nunca olvidaré esto… y si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo…"

"… Ruby-chan" Hanamaru se separó con cuidado, sus ojos inundados por amor y tristeza "Todavía es temprano… ve con Dia-san…"

"S-Sí…" Ruby todavía sentía los cosquilleos y la mirada de Hanamaru había hecho que mariposas revoloteen en su estómago aparte de querer abrazarla mucho más… "E-Entonces me voy…"

"Si, suerte Ruby-chan" Hanamaru le sonrió y Ruby le devolvió la sonrisa con algo que Hanamaru no supo interpretar.

"Gracias" con una última mirada, Ruby se fue, dejando a Hanamaru sola con sus pensamientos.

 ** _Hanamaru_**

"Podría ser peor _zura~_ " Hanamaru se quedó observando el lugar por el que Ruby se había ido, no había manera de ponerse triste con cómo la trataba… el sólo recordar sus brazos alrededor suyo todavía le hacían temblar.

" _¿A qué hora se irán?_ " su sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente, el sólo pensar que alguien las había escuchado le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" pudo ver como una cabeza se asomaba de detrás de un conducto de aire acondicionado y se reconocieron inmediatamente.

"¡Zuramar-…!" de pronto, Yoshiko salió disparada por las escaleras dejando a Hanamaru con un sentimiento de alivio al saber que al menos el secreto de Ruby había sido descubierto.

"Qué se le va a hacer _zura~_ " decidió seguir a Yoshiko, después de todo, ya se había hartado de llevarle los deberes a su casa.

No le costó mucho, le había visto esconderse en uno de los muebles del pasillo así que se acercó silenciosamente.

" _Ah… al menos pude huir…_ " le escuchó decir, con una sonrisa abrió la puerta del mueble.

"Así que viniste a la escuela _zura~_ " Yoshiko casi inmediatamente salió de adentro del mueble con un gritito.

"¿V-Venir a la escuela? Y-Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí entrar…"

"¿Pasabas?"

"¡Eso no importa! Olvida eso, ¿Qué están diciendo las demás chicas?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡¿Qué cosas dicen de mí?! Algo así como: '¿Ella es rara?' O '¿Quién es Yohane?' O '¿Dijo _little_ _demons_? Que idiotez' ¡O algo así!"

"Ah… bueno…"

"Lo sabía, ¡Tu reacción solo dice que ya hay rumores acerca de mí! Aunque no las culpo, después de todo, fui yo quien dijo todas esas cosas raras… Es el fin _Oh_ _Ragnarok_ " rápidamente, Yoshiko volvió a entrar al mueble "Sin duda es _Dead_ _or_ _Alive_ " con eso último, se encerró en el mueble de nuevo.

"Creo que te referías a 'Vivo o muero' _zura~_ " suspiró de buen humor "Pero da igual, a nadie le importa"

"¿De verdad? Espera… ¿Qué?"

"Al contrario, la gente se pregunta que por qué no vienes y se preguntan si hicieron algo malo"

"¿En serio?" dijo Yoshiko con voz suave.

"Sip" Hanamaru miró con una sonrisa a Yoshiko mientras ésta se asomaba afuera del mueble.

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Lo juras de todo corazón?"

Claro que Hanamaru lo podía jurar de todo corazón, no había manera de que las chicas que ya había llegado a conocer se hicieran la burla de nadie.

"¡ _Zura~!_ "

Yoshiko se levantó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Hanamaru, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

"¡Genial! ¡Todavía puedo hacerlo! Puedo vivir como una estudiante normal de ahora en adelante"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Zuramaru!" de repente, Yoshiko se le acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

"¡¿Q-Qué _zura~_?!"

"Yohane necesita algo de ti"

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, qué decir… ya pasaron tres meses desde la última vez que actualice… y que mejor que actualizar justamente en ese día xD

 _Los reviews:_

 **Hoshizora6680** : La crueldad está en tu cora uwu y pos ¿Quién no se da cuenta? Xd

 **yzyr** : I have big plans for Hanamaru… tbh when I started writing this I never thought of YouMaru… (Well maybe a bit) but even then, that is not her pairing. But I promise that You, Hanamaru and Yoshiko will be happy.

 **Nicocchi17** : A decir verdad, no creo que Maki tendría derecho a decirles que no xD

 **Sedereck** : Pos yo casi hago que se besen alv pero no.

 **AaronVS3** : La Datenshi le ayudará pero no en eso ;u

 **Panda-chan** : … ewe?

 **Kekkeke** : Pues va a estar ahí… pero no así.

 **Yui Funami Sonoda** : Creo que este era el 'Easiest scenario' en la vida real tienes que tener un chingo de suerte para tener padres así x,D

.

Muchísimas gracias por leer… perdónenme u,w,u

.

~THoTD… He who ships everything.


	16. Una Cita en el Atardecer

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En Cursiva: _Flashbacks, Primera Persona, Frases, palabras_ especiales y .

Los veo abajo. De vuelta lamento la tardanza :,D

Also, Primer POV de otra acuosa u,w,u

* * *

Ruby sentía una gran opresión en su pecho en el momento en el que cerró la puerta de la azotea, de verdad _quería_ darse la vuelta… pero la pregunta es _qué_ haría al darse la vuelta… comenzó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud, Ruby estaba consciente de sus pensamientos internos, sabía que, si la historia hubiera sido diferente… hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de Hanamaru.

Pero Ruby amaba a Dia, y era por Hanamaru que ella se había dado cuenta de esto… sin importarle sus propios sentimientos… sintió un calor ya conocido en su corazón, haciendo más difícil seguir alejándose de su mejor amiga.

Al llegar al pie de la entrada a la azotea, supo que no había vuelta atrás, ella y Hanamaru ya habían tomado una decisión y no podía retractarse y volver a los brazos de la chica _no es como si no quisiera_ …

Siguió su camino en soledad, tendría que decirle a Dia… pero hacer eso sería como delatar a Hanamaru de frente, sabía que su hermana no actuaría de mala manera con la ojimiel, pero Ruby no se perdonaría si en algún momento les hacía daño tanto a su hermana como a Hanamaru.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, llegó a la puerta del consejo estudiantil y, nerviosa y un poco asustada, tocó la puerta.

"Pase" escuchó decir a Dia, con su usual voz fría.

"Onee-chan" al momento de escuchar la voz de su otra mitad, Dia instantáneamente sonrió y su tono de voz se volvió mucho más cálido.

"Ruby-chan…" el tono de adoración con el que había pronunciado su nombre le hacía sentir mucho peor "¿Todo salió bien con Hoshizora-san?" comenzó a temblar levemente, tenía miedo, no quería mentirle, no debía, era su mejor amiga, novia y sobre todo, hermana mayor, el no saber cuál sería su reacción era lo peor…

No, no le mentiría, ni ahora, ni en un millón de años.

La pelinegra le miraba con preocupación, había notado el nerviosismo de Ruby y no sabía que pensar de ello.

"¿Ruby-…?"

"O-Onee-chan…" le interrumpió la pelirroja, temblando más fuertemente que antes.

"¿Sí, Ruby-chan?" la menor estuvo a punto de derretirse en la sonrisa cálida y la mirada que le invitaba a seguir hablando.

Así que Ruby tomó una decisión.

No dar a conocer algo…

No era mentir.

"Te extrañé… y mucho…"

Realmente esperaba que así fuera.

"Y-Yo… yo también te extrañé mucho… _amor mío_ " ambas se quedaron en silencio, el color de sus mejillas incrementándose a cada segundo.

Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que Ruby se olvide de todos sus problemas y que éstos sean reemplazados por una oleada de afecto hacia la pelinegra, que en ese momento la miraba con ojos de cachorrito mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"¿A-Amor m-mío?..."

"… S-Sí… ¿Eres m-mía?" preguntó Dia con algo de temor en sus ojos.

Ruby no dijo nada y con un gran sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, se acercó a donde Dia estaba sentada, la mayor la miraba con timidez y confusión, y Ruby se perdió en aquellos orbes color turquesa que, a pesar de ser del mismo color que los suyos, eran completamente diferentes y hermosos, brillando no sólo por la tenue luz de la tarde que se colaba por las ventanas de la sala del Consejo, sino también por las emociones que la chica sentía… las emociones que sentía por ella… Ruby sonrió agradecida por ser la persona que causaba ese brillo.

En un rápido y atrevido movimiento, subió al regazo de la mayor, causando un sonrojo mucho más notable en las mejillas de ambas. "Dia-chan… por supuesto que soy tuya… te amo" susurró, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo las dos lo escuchen y, sin darle tiempo a la mayor para responder, rodeó el cuello de la pelinegra con sus brazos y juntó sus labios con suavidad y ternura.

Dia no había cerrado sus ojos, estaba completamente sorprendida por las acciones de su hermanita que se había quedado inmóvil que se había quedado sin palabras… aunque tampoco podría hablar con los labios de la menor pegados a los suyos… pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que su cabeza volviera a funcionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se derritió completamente, la suavidad y el calor la consumieron rápidamente.

Usando sus previamente inmóviles manos, rodeó la cintura de la menor, atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia ella, su recién recuperada conciencia apenas pudo procesar que sus manos estaban bastante cerca del territorio 'peligroso' pero no le podría importar menos…

Se besaron lentamente, sus labios sincronizados entre sí… hasta que la lengua de Ruby tocó el labio inferior de Dia, desconcentrándola en el acto y haciéndola gemir suavemente.

Ruby se separó rápidamente, observando a Dia con los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas de la pelinegra estaban ardiendo completamente por el sonido que se le acababa de escapar, mientras que las de Ruby ardían por volver a escucharla.

"O-Onee-chan…" la mencionada ocultó su rostro en el hombro de la pelirroja y la menor sonrió por lo rojas que estaban las orejas de su novia.

"N-No digas nada, por favor…"

"P-Pero… quiero oírte… ¿Puedo oírte?"

"… S-Sí…"

La tímida voz que la mayor había utilizado había activado algo en la mente de la menor, un sentimiento de necesidad que Ruby nunca había sentido… y Ruby quería experimentar más con ese sentimiento, así que rodeó el cuello de Dia de nuevo y la volvió a besar con intensidad, haciendo que Dia deje salir un jadeo que hizo que miles de mariposas vuelen en el estómago de Ruby… además de un cierto calor en un lugar que no mencionaría.

Su lengua volvió a tocar el labio inferior de Dia y esta vez ninguna se contuvo, Dia abrió su boca lentamente, causando que la lengua de Ruby entre en contacto con la lengua de la mayor. El leve gemido de Dia animó a Ruby a moverse, y, rápidamente ganando el dominio del beso, la pelirroja comenzó a explorar la boca de la mayor, maravillándose tanto por los sonidos que la mayor dejaba salir, como por el dulce sabor que sentía en su lengua.

Sintió que las manos de Dia bajaban un poco más abajo de su cintura y dejó salir un suave gemido, la mayor aprovechó ese momento para tomar el dominio, se podía hacer una idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación… y no sabía si estaba lista para ello… pero si debía entonces-…

" _Oh, wow_ … nunca pensé que ya estaban en ' _esa'_ etapa de su relación…" ambas hermanas se separaron como si algo hubiera estallado cerca suyo, causando que Ruby caiga al suelo con un gritito.

 ** _Mari_**

"¡Mari! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" la pelinegra tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, por vergüenza y por frustración.

" _Well_ , como directora de la escuela, tengo que tener todas las llaves de la misma…" le sacó la lengua a la Presidenta y rio con ganas.

Pero de repente su rostro cambió a uno serio.

"Dia, sé que quieres mucho a Ruby-chan, pero si alguien más que yo las encontraba así… o incluso si las veía así" les señaló las ventanas que tenían las cortinas abiertas "No quiero ni imaginarme los problemas que les causarían… tengan más cuidado" la Directora las miró con preocupación, más que nada a Dia, quien había bajado su mirada al suelo y no había hablado para nada.

"Mari-senpai… lo lamento, yo fui quien empezó… _eso_ … yo debería de haber cerrado las cortinas… dejaremos de hacer estas cosas en la escuela…" Ruby hizo una leve reverencia en señal de disculpa, buscando la mano de su novia y sosteniéndola con fuerza.

"Ruby-chan, yo no tengo ningún derecho para decirte que no hagas algo con la persona que amas…" tanto Ruby como Dia levantaron sus miradas "Me preocupo por ustedes dos… realmente quiero ver que su relación funcione… solo les pido que tengan cuidado…" por unos segundos, Mari se quedó completamente callada, debería haber sabido que esas dos tórtolas eran desvergonzadamente cursis… aun así, sabía que nunca estaría preparada para ser abrazada con tanto agradecimiento.

Le recordaban a alguien… le recordaban a esa densa chica a la cual no había visto en tanto tiempo… le recordaba que ella nunca estaría en el lugar de Ruby… le recordaba… muchas cosas…

"A-Ara…" Mari se había vuelto más consciente de todo lo que había encerrado en lo más profundo de su mente, y sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, acompañado de un nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con delatar el estado en el que se encontraba su mente… hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que se note su depresión, no quería que aquella pareja de tórtolas sepan por qué se estaba poniendo así… sobre todo la chica de la que se había enamorado hace tantos años, puesto que se debía a ella que Mari estaba en ese estado… "¿E-Es esto una p-proposición?" su voz le había fallado… y se detestaba por eso. No arruinaría la felicidad de la parejita, necesitaba retirarse rápidamente.

"No seas idiota, por favor…" la voz de Dia estaba siendo amortiguada por su hombro, y no pudo evitar sentir la calidez de la chica con más fuerza, estaba a punto de no aguantarlo más…

Agradeció silenciosamente a los dioses cuando las chicas la soltaron.

"Oye… al menos lo intenté" la manera en la que había dicho esto, la hizo regañarse a sí misma, su voz jamás había sonado tan débil… "T-Tortolitas…" pudo sonreír un poco al ver como las mejillas de las dos chicas se volvían completamente rojas. "Debo irme… tengo que… que… firmar unos cuántos papeles… si, eso es… adiós" con algo de dificultad, sonrió y les hizo su típica pose, y salió de la sala del Consejo… un poco demasiado rápido para su gusto.

No se detuvo ante nada, llegó a la Dirección lo más rápido que pudo y bloqueó la puerta, cerró las cortinas y se sentó en su silla, el té que había dejado antes de salir a molestar a Dia ya estaba frío…

Al tiempo que sostenía dicho té, las lágrimas salieron libremente, su mirada bajó lentamente al único recuerdo que tenía de las tres entrenando para su primer Live… en los tiempos en los que era feliz… en los tiempos en los que las tres eran felices… cerró los ojos y dejó de luchar contra su propia tristeza.

Quien hubiera pasado por la Dirección podría haber jurado haber escuchado a alguien llorar desconsoladamente.

 ** _Ruby_**

Ambas se habían quedado en silencio, la única que se había movido era Dia, quien se había apresurado a cerrar la puerta y las cortinas en el momento en el que Mari había salido.

"Onee-chan…" al ver la mirada cálida, pero a la vez confundida de su hermana, Ruby le sonrió con aprecio. "Mari-senpai estaba actuando un poco extraño ¿No?"

"Sí, también lo noté… trataré de hablar con ella después… esto… ¿Ruby?" ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos, las mejillas de Dia estaban un poco rojas, pero sus ojos demostraban gran afecto por la pequeña pelirroja.

"¿Sí, Dia-chan?" sonrió al ver el leve puchero que la pelinegra había hecho, riendo levemente al escuchar a su hermana murmurar " _Prefiero que me digas Onee-chan_ " pero a la vez, no pudo evitar sentirse confundida ante la mirada de la mayor.

Su confusión no hizo más que crecer cuando Dia la abrazó sorpresivamente, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Ruby. "Gracias…" Ruby sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda al sentir el cálido aliento de la mayor. "… lo siento" los ojos de Ruby se abrieron completamente al escuchar la disculpa, pero prefirió abrazar a la chica con más fuerza y acariciar su suave cabello, ahora muchísimo más confundida.

"¿Por qué te disculpas? No hiciste nada malo…" la pelinegra negó con la cabeza, separándose lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encuentren.

"… Y-Yo… no sabía que decir… o que hacer cuando Mari nos regañó… pero tú sí… tú te levantaste y te disculpaste por algo que era mi culpa completamente… Ruby… no podría estar más orgullosa y agradecida… te amo…"

"O-Onee-chan…" Ruby no sabía que decir, el ver a Dia actuar así… sus ojos decaídos y semi-cerrados estaban haciendo que su corazón se derrita con afecto por la mayor, además de las mariposas que volaban como locas en su estómago. "E-Eso significa mucho para mí… yo también te amo…"

Sus rostros se acercaron por costumbre y sus labios se unieron con completa ternura, el beso ya no era como antes, ya no estaba cargado de esa pasión descontrolada, esta vez era suave y transmitía el amor que las dos chicas se tenían.

No duró mucho, puesto que el receso ya había terminado, pero eso no evitó que ambas se queden abrazadas por unos momentos más, sus frentes unidas y sus sonrisas y risas al ver que, por la posición en la que estaban, parecían tener un único gran ojo.

Después de un beso-de-despedida-un-poco-más-largo-de-lo-normal, se despidieron, su cita fijada para después de clases.

* * *

Ruby entró a su aula con una enorme y brillante sonrisa, acompañada de un buen humor, pero eso no duraría, su sonrisa desfalleció cuando vio a Hanamaru, no por su conversación previa… Ruby todavía recordaba la calidez y la suavidad de Hanamaru… sacudió su cabeza al recordarlo, intentando controlar fútilmente el color de su rostro.

De pronto, tuvo una sensación venenosa en el interior de su mente… ¿La razón? Hanamaru estaba hablando, sonriendo y riendo con una chica de cabello azul oscuro, la cual hacía movimientos exagerados con sus manos, Ruby reconoció a la chica como la que Hanamaru había reconocido al inicio de clases… una tal Yoshiko… o era Yoha-algo… el veneno que había sentido ser inyectado en su mente incrementó cuando Hanamaru acarició la cabeza de la peliazul, la cual se sonrojó a la vez que le gritó en voz baja. Pero no fue eso que hizo que Ruby se acerque molesta, no, la razón era que por más que la peliazul parecía muy molesta, le estaba sonriendo a Hanamaru con cariño.

"Hola" el saludo salió de su boca con dureza, y Ruby hizo una mueca al ver que las dos chicas en frente suyo se quedaban completamente congeladas, la mirada de Hanamaru se encontró con la suya, y estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando la ojimiel bajó su mirada con tristeza.

La peliazul las miraba con confusión y curiosidad, pero se encogió en su lugar al notar la mirada intensa de la pelirroja.

Ruby se sentó cuando la profesora ingresó al aula, su buen humor se había disipado completamente y Yoshiko, al no querer claramente que la pelirroja la escuche hablar, había pasado el resto de la clase enviándole mensajes en pequeños papeles a Hanamaru, lo que no ayudaba en lo absoluto a que su molestia se pase.

La mirada fría que se le había quedado había hecho que incluso las profesoras la dejen tranquila, ninguna estaba acostumbrada a que la tímida pelirroja se parezca _a una cierta chica tsundere que todos conocemos._

Cuando terminaron las clases, Ruby recogió sus pertenencias con hastío y no se despidió de nadie, dirigiéndose velozmente a la entrada del colegio.

Reconoció el cabello de Dia con facilidad y estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella.

Dia se dio cuenta de su presencia casi instintivamente y le sonrió "Ruby-chan, hol-… ¿Ruby?" Dia la miró con preocupación cuando Ruby la tomó de la mano, casi arrastrándola al primer lugar solitario que pudiese encontrar. "Ruby…"

"…"

En cuanto Ruby estuvo segura que nadie estaba cerca, se acercó bastante a una muy avergonzada Dia y la acorraló contra la pared más cercana, poniéndose de puntillas, plantó sus labios contra los de la mayor, la cual solo pudo quejarse levemente, no era un beso agresivo, era un beso completamente pasional, deseoso y… ¿Celoso? La mente de Dia apenas pudo sentirse preocupada por esta nueva faceta de su novia.

Lentamente, Ruby sintió como aquellos pensamientos venenosos se disipaban junto al coraje con el cuál había arrastrado a Dia hasta allí.

"R-Ru-Ruby…" Dia estaba roja como el cabello de la menor, más al ver que los ojos de la pelirroja la miraban con intensidad. "¿Q-Qué fue eso?"

"L-Lo siento Onee-chan… es sólo que… yo…" Ruby miró al suelo, avergonzada.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Dia tomó la iniciativa "No tienes que decirlo todavía si no quieres hacerlo…"

"… Gracias, Onee-chan…"

"De nada…" Dia le sonrió cálidamente y un sentimiento de culpa se asentó en la parte baja del estómago de la menor. "Esto… que te parece si nos vamos… el tren ya está a punto de salir…"

"S-Sí" a pesar de la culpa que ahora sentía, Ruby se sentía un poco emocionada por su cita con Dia… su primera cita con la persona que más amaba… en… el mundo… la pelirroja sacudió su cabeza repetidamente ante el recuerdo de cierta chica ojimiel y Dia solo pudo observarla con curiosidad y confianza.

* * *

Cuando entraron al tren, este estaba casi vacío, un par de personas charlando amenamente estaban sentadas en la parte más alejada de la entrada, y las hermanas _Yazawa_ se sentaron al otro lado más alejado para poder conversar en privado.

Pero había un leve problema: Ninguna de las dos estaba lo suficientemente calmada para establecer una conversación normal, así que se limitaron a sostener la mano de la otra, lanzándose miradas nerviosas cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Numazu, ni Ruby ni Dia hizo ademán de soltarse, aquí era un poco más difícil que las llegaran a reconocer, y ambas agradecieron mentalmente a sus mamás, quienes habían hecho lo posible para que pasen desapercibidas del público, claro que había veces en las que las podrían reconocer… pero eso sólo pasaba en las ciudades más concurridas de Japón.

Caminaron en silencio, las cuales se encontraban bañadas por el atardecer, lo cual daba un aire más calmado a las calles casi vacías de Numazu. Las dos hermanas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, de vez en cuando, sus hombros se chocaban, causando leves sonrojos en sus mejillas.

Finalmente, la mayor tuvo que hablar "R-Ruby-chan… te parece bien que vayamos a tomar algo ahí" señaló una de las cafeterías que se encontraban cerca de donde estaban, esta no estaba muy concurrida y sería perfecta para que puedan relajarse juntas.

"Está bien" le contestó Ruby, sonriendo levemente.

"…" la mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó la mano de Ruby afectivamente, guiándola hacia su nuevo destino.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Dia se aseguró de sostener la puerta para que Ruby entre primero, la menor le sonrió con timidez y entró al local, en el cual sonaba una suave música de fondo.

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa que tenía una vista hermosa del mar y del atardecer, por lo cual la cafetería estaba bañada de un hermoso color naranja mezclado con las luces suaves del lugar, la belleza de la vista había hecho que Ruby se olvide completamente de su enojo previo.

Rápidamente se acercó una chica vestida de _maid_ con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color y le entregó a cada una el menú con una sonrisa, para luego recoger una mesa próxima que acababa de vaciarse.

Ruby echó un vistazo al menú y no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por todo lo que veía… cafés italianos, cortados, descafeinados, con leche, leche manchada… miró a Dia con pánico y nerviosismo y esta la miró con ternura para luego decirle en voz baja " _Yo me encargo_ "

La chica no tardó mucho en volver "Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean tomar?" Ruby se encogió un poco en su lugar, no era muy seguido que las personas le preguntaban nada de esa manera y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

"Buenas tardes, yo quisiera un café Vienés y un café Bombón para mi nov-… para ella" la menor se sonrojó, no porque Dia haya casi revelado su relación, sino porque Dia había acertado con su café favorito… Ruby no era una fanática del café, pero un día en el que había venido a Numazu con Hanamaru, había probado el café Bombón y le había encantado…

"Muy bien, un café Vienés para usted y un Bombón para su novia" ambas se sonrojaron completamente y la chica les sonrió divertida "Disculpadme, es sólo que ambas son muy obvias…" soltó una risita ante la mirada horrorizada de las dos chicas "Se ven muy lindas juntas, no hay necesidad de ocultar algo así… bueno, su relación no es lugar mío; ¿Les gustaría algo para comer? Tenemos pasteles, tartas de diversos sabores, _croissants, cheesecakes_ , _parfaits_ ( _Este se sirve como postre después del café_ ) _, mousse_ de chocolate…"

"D-Dos _parfaits_ de frutilla, por favor…" dijo Dia, recuperando parte de su compostura.

" _Dos parfaits de postre_ , muy bien, enseguida se les entregarán sus órdenes" les dijo la chica,

"G-Gracias"

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué"

La chica se retiró dedicándoles una última sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina con sus órdenes.

"R-Ruby… cuando dije ' _para ella_ '…" Dia dejó de hablar cuando Ruby tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

"Está bien Onee-chan… no sabes cuánto me gustaría decirles a todos que eres mi novia…" con un ligero apretón, Dia sonrió con afecto y timidez. "Por cierto, Dia-chan, ¿Cómo supiste cuál café pedir para mí?… el Bombón es mi favorito…"

"L-Lo es… bueno… yo sé que a ti te gustan mucho las cosas dulces así que… pensé que…"

Ruby rio divertida y enternecida ante la avergonzada Dia, y fue su risa la que provocó un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro de la mayor.

Pero no pudieron terminar, una chica diferente a la de antes, con cabello color miel y ojos azules se acercó cargando una bandeja con los dos cafés.

"Déjeme ayudarle con eso" dijo Dia con rapidez, parecía que la chica estaba a punto de caerse con todo y bandeja.

"G-Gracias, discúlpeme, es mi primer día aquí y…" la chica se sonrojó por la cercanía en la que estaba con la pelinegra y rápidamente se apartó. "Y-Yo b-bueno… u-usted es muy bonita…" la chica se sonrojó profundamente mientras que el rostro de Dia transmitía confusión extrema. "N-no… bueno, sí es bonita… lo que quiero decir es q-…"

"Disculpe" dijo una voz fría como el hielo, una voz que cargaba veneno en cada letra y que hizo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran. "Si nos pudiese traer un poco de azúcar extra, se lo agradecería."

"Y-Yo… sí, enseguida… disculpe…" la chica salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al notar la mirada de la menor.

"… R-Ruby-chan…" Dia se veía un poco asustada y preocupada pero ya no había quien detenga a la pelirroja.

"No me gusta que otras personas te digan bonita, solo yo puedo decirlo…" Dia comenzó a reír con ganas, distrayendo totalmente a la menor. "¿Onee-chan?"

"L-Lo siento, Ruby-chan, es sólo que… nunca pensé que tú eras una chica _celosa_ "

Esa única palabra le cayó a Ruby como una montaña de ladrillos, ahora que podía asociar una palabra a la sensación venenosa que había sentido con Dia… y con Hanamaru, no podía evitar sentirse completamente culpable…

"¿Ruby?"

"C-Creo que es mejor que tomemos nuestros cafés antes de que se enfríen…"

"Ruby…" La pelirroja le dio una leve sonrisa para luego mirar su taza como si esta fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. "Está bien…"

"Gracias, Onee-chan…"

Afortunadamente, la chica no volvió con el azúcar extra, afortunadamente para ella, puesto que Ruby no tenía ningún problema en volver a repetir la escena de hace unos momentos.

Tomaron sus cafés en silencio, viendo el sol esconderse tras el océano y cuando terminaron, fue la primera chica en recibirlas quien se acercó a traerles sus _parfaits_ , pero eso no fue lo único que hizo, la castaña se disculpó por la actitud inapropiada de la otra chica, pero Ruby también se disculpó, pidiendo que no se tome repercusión alguna contra ella. La castaña sonrió con aprecio y se retiró, saludando a los nuevos clientes que acababan de entrar al local.

El ambiente había dejado de ser tenso y ambas conversaron amenamente en lo que quedaba de sus _parfaits_. "Ruby-chan…" la mencionada miró a la pelinegra con confusión y esta rio suavemente al ver que un poco de la crema se había quedado en el labio superior de la menor. "Tienes un poco de crema _ahí_ "

"¿E-Eh?" antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar, Dia ya había limpiado la crema con su dedo índice y rápidamente había lamido lo que había recogido. "¿¡Eh!?"

"¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa?, ya se hizo tarde" el que la mayor actúe como si nada hubiese pasado hizo que el sonrojo de Ruby incrementara bastante, por lo cual, solo pudo responder con nerviosismo.

"S-Sí… vamos…"

Se despidieron de la chica de cabello castaño, la cual se había presentado rápidamente como Yuu Aikawa y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

La vuelta fue un poco más ajetreada, puesto que había muchas más personas que volvían a sus casas después de un largo día de trabajo, pero de igual manera, las dos hermanas sostuvieron la mano de la otra por todo el trayecto, ni pensaron en soltarse cuando llegaron a la estación más cercana a su casa.

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, y cuando llegaron a su casa, se encontraron con una Maki dormida profundamente en el sofá, con la televisión encendida y apenas cubierta por una manta; A pesar de que le habían dicho que llegarían más tarde de lo previsto, Maki se había quedado a esperarlas, y el cansancio de los previos turnos nocturnos le habían hecho caer dormida.

La despertaron con suavidad y, después de asegurarse de que ambas estaban bien y ya habían comido, se retiró a dormir, eran apenas las ocho de la noche, pero aun así se fue a su cuarto.

"Onee-chan… ¿Tienes tarea para mañana?" ambas ya estaban en sus pijamas y ya se habían aseado completamente… _por separado_.

"No… ¿Y tú?"

"Tampoco… que te parece si nos vamos a dormir temprano… juntas" se sonrojaron, pero se sonrieron con cariño, Dia todavía no había olvidado lo de antes, pero no quería presionar a la menor innecesariamente.

"Juntas… me parece perfecto…"

Y así, las hermanas _Yazawa_ durmieron felices en los brazos de la otra, una vez más.

* * *

 **N/A:** Qué mejor que actualizar 3 meses después de 3 meses de haber actualizado hace 3 meses xD

Y qué mejor que hacerlo con una Ruby celosa uwuwuwuwuwu

 _Veamos cuanto cae sobre ella después de esto._

 _Don't kill me_ :,D

 _Los reviews:_

 ** _yohan2000_** : Kanan ya aparecerá uwu. En cuanto a la Maru… pues… estoy seguro que ya todos saben lo que planeo x,d

 ** _PileMimo_** : De hecho, el YohaMaru es vida… pero no en este fic u,w,u

Amé tu comentario por lo de ' _tierna con su Ruby'_ nwn.

 ** _Nicocchi17_** : Nel pastel uwu.

 ** _L. R. Derricks_** : Esa Maki bien sabe que no las puede juzgar xd… y Nico… Nico está en camino xd –cries in japanese-

 ** _Tanuki-pyon_** : Han vuelto a pasar 84 años x,d

Con Maki debes comprender que cuando joven casi todos se pusieron en contra de su relación y ahora sabe que no puede detener a quienes se aman uwu.

 ** _Guest_** : Gracias a ti por leer :3

 **Yui Funami Sonoda** : Créeme, se les va a venir encima… but love will win!

.

Muchísimas gracias por leer…

.

~THoTD… He who ships everything.


	17. Lastimando a quienes queremos

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos.

En Cursiva: Flashbacks, Primera Persona, Frases y también algunas palabras especiales.

Perdonad la tardanza.

 _Este capítulo (ni ninguno de los anteriores) no fue beteado porque al beta le vale madres y no responde x,d_

 **-.-**

 ** _Dia_**

" _Podría acostumbrarme a esto para siempre_." Susurró Dia, sintiendo un familiar y reconfortante calor al lado suyo. Sonriendo incluso sin abrir los ojos, soltó un largo suspiro, Ruby estaba enredada completamente con ella, sus piernas entrelazadas y su brazo izquierdo rodeando su cintura. Abriendo los ojos, la sonrisa de la mayor creció, siempre le había gustado el cabello suelto de Ruby, esos hermosos cabellos rojos, suaves como la seda, caían en su rostro, impidiéndole ver el hermoso rostro de la menor, con delicadeza retiró esos cabellos y, al ver que esto no despertaba a Ruby, estiró un poco la cabeza para ver el reloj de pared que tenía en el cuarto, era todavía temprano, y decidió dejarle dormir un poco más, después de todo, el sueño era muy necesario y ella no se lo quitaría.

Con extremo cuidado, besó la frente de su amada y se separó lentamente, inmediatamente extrañando el calor y dudando de si salir o no, con extrema fuerza de voluntad, se forzó a acostumbrarse a su propio calor corporal, salió y se dirigió al baño principal, quería tomar un baño rápido, estudiar un poco y luego ayudar a Ruby en lo que sea que necesite.

Fue este pensamiento y su más despierta mente, lo que la hizo acordar los sucesos del día anterior.

Había visto por primera vez a una Ruby celosa, y esto hacía que miles de mariposas vuelen en su estómago, a pesar de haber sentido un poco de miedo al ver a su novia en un estado de completa frialdad y molestia, se sentía más feliz al saber que esos sentimientos eran por protegerla…

También se había dado cuenta de la mirada culpable que tenía Ruby, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, la menor rápidamente apartaba la mirada… y eso la tenía muy preocupada, no sabía para nada lo que pasaba en la mente de la menor, solo sabía que algo había ocurrido con Hanamaru Hoshizora.

Tendría que ponerles más atención a ambas de ahora en adelante.

 **-.-**

Ruby se despertó con un bostezo, al instante se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, más despierta ahora, miró a ambos lados de la cama y no vio a Dia en ella, con algo de frío, dio una rápida mirada al reloj y, viendo que ya era buena hora de despertar, se levantó de la cama con un poco de flojera.

Y justo en el momento en el que se había comenzado a estirar, Dia entró al cuarto… con una toalla demasiado corta alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¡Pigiiiiiiiiiii!"

"¡¿R-Ruby!?"

Ruby se había dado la vuelta tan rápidamente que se había mareado, cayendo en la cama, se giró hacia Dia con los ojos muy abiertos…

Solo para ver que Dia, por la sorpresa, había soltado su agarre en la toalla, dejando a la vista sus-…sus-…

En sus últimos momentos de consciencia, vio el cuello y las orejas completamente sonrojadas de Dia, mientras que se agachaba rápidamente para recoger dicha toalla, dejándole ver a Ruby, ciertas partes de Dia que sinceramente no pensaba que vería tan pronto.

"Heh… es… tan… _linda_ …" fue lo último que dijo, antes de desmayarse por completo.

"¡Dia! ¡Ruby! ¿Qué les pa-…só-…?" Maki entró corriendo a la habitación para encontrarse a su hija menor desmayada en la cama, una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sangre saliendo de su nariz, y a su hija mayor tratando de hacerse bolita en la parte más alejada de la habitación, una toalla lo único que cubría su cuerpo. "… ¿Dia?"

Dia hizo un sonido como si se estuviese intentando ahogar en su propia saliva.

"¡Pfft! Dia…" Maki comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, los quejidos de Dia impidiéndole calmarse y alimentando más su risa. "Les… les dejo con eso, buenos días" con una última risa, Maki salió del cuarto.

Dia levantó sus ojos y miró primero hacia la puerta y luego hacia Ruby, con un gran suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse, ya sin molestarle que Ruby esté detrás de ella, a final de cuentas, ya había visto demasiado, y… algún día…

"¡Pigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Algún día, pero no pronto.

 **-.-**

Estaba preocupada, pero decir que solo era eso lo que sentía se quedaba muy lejos de la realidad. Dia estaba segura que algo extraño estaba sucediendo entre su novia y su amiga, Hoshizora-san.

La verdad era que no tenía nada contra la chica (¡Y mucho menos con que Ruby hable con otras personas!), es más, Hoshizora-san le había ayudado bastante en su relación con Ruby, y por eso siempre estaría agradecida… pero…

Pero Hoshizora-san las había estado evitando a ambas, y mientras que sabía que casi nunca había hablado con ella, los cambios en el humor de su hermana eran preocupantes.

Su novia estaba siendo distante para todos a excepción de ella y Maki, sabía muy bien que ya no hablaba con sus compañeras de clase, (los rumores corrían mucho más rápido entre las de primer año) y más que nada se cerraba en sí misma durante sus prácticas con Aqours (prácticas que ella había espiado desvergonzadamente, queriendo ver a Ruby bailar), y la menor, lo más sutilmente posible, se quedaba lejos de las demás chicas, especialmente, de Hoshizora-san.

La primera vez, Hoshizora-san había tomado tal evasión con dignidad, y tal vez un poco de confusión, pero las siguientes veces su rostro demostraba mucha tristeza, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos cuando nadie más que ella le prestaba atención. Y, finalmente, cuando el cansancio en su cuerpo y la desesperación por no poder lograr la mayor parte de los pasos se había vuelto muy grande… pues…

Hoshizora-san había intentado acercarse a Ruby, pero Ruby la había vuelto a esquivar, rápidamente enfrascándose en una conversación con Sonoda-san, y eso había parecido ser el punto de quiebre para la ojimiel. Dia prácticamente tuvo que saltar de su lugar en la puerta para dar paso a Hoshizora-san, quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente y apenas había podido bajar las escaleras sin caerse, completamente ignorando a Dia.

Dia dio un vistazo a las chicas, sus rostros sorprendidos y la mirada horrorizada de Ruby le hicieron tomar una rápida decisión. Dia corrió detrás de la chica, apenas alcanzando a ver su cabello perdiéndose en uno de los corredores que daban a uno de los baños. La siguió rápidamente, ignorando momentáneamente la regla de no correr en los pasillos y agradeciendo silenciosamente a sus prácticas a escondidas de Ruby y sus mamás.

 **-.-**

 ** _Ruby_**

" _Soy una persona horrible…_ " susurró Ruby, a nadie en específico. Estaba sola en la azotea de la escuela; pues después de que Hanamaru se haya ido llorando, Chika y Riko habían intentado interrogarle. Riko estaba bastante molesta, después de todo, ella había visto todo lo que había sucedido con Hanamaru por los últimos días… o eso era lo que le había dicho, You se había llevado a ambas chicas, tratando de tranquilizarlas y diciéndoles que ella hablaría después con Hanamaru.

Y Dia… Dia… ella estaba ahí… pero el rostro de Hanamaru… Ruby rompió en llanto una vez más. Nunca olvidaría esa mirada… esa mirada triste… las lágrimas… lágrimas… manchando su hermos-…

"Hola, Ruby-chan"

Ruby dejó de llorar inmediatamente, para mirar con sorpresa a You, quien había vuelto y se había sentado a su lado, una leve sonrisa compasiva en su rostro.

Ruby miró hacia el suelo, evitando ver esa sonrisa.

"Ruby-chan… tú… estás saliendo con Dia-san, ¿verdad?" Ruby instantáneamente se volteó hacia You, boquiabierta y con miles de excusas listas para salir. "No hay por qué negarlo, ya lo sabía."

"T-T… ¿Quié-…?"

"¿Quién? Fue Hanamaru" Ruby de nuevo trató de hablar, para ser interrumpida de nuevo, "No fue su culpa, ella estaba demasiado sensible y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar… y yo estaba ahí en ese momento."

"…" Ruby volvió a mirar al suelo.

"No te juzgo" al escuchar que Ruby daba un suspiro casi imperceptible de alivio, You continuó hablando, "Dia-san es realmente una buena persona. Estoy feliz por ambas." Con eso dicho, You se levantó, haciendo que Ruby la mire de nuevo "En cuanto a Hanamaru…" viendo que la menor se tensaba bastante, You le dio una leve sonrisa, "No puedo decir mucho por ella… pero hay un dicho más cliché que la idea de Chika con las School Idols…" al darse cuenta que Ruby no había respondido a la leve broma, You se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, como dije, hay un dicho: 'Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si vuelve, es tuyo por siempre y si no lo hace… nunca lo fue' Hanamaru necesita entender esto." You se dio cuenta de las expresiones de Ruby, pensando culpablemente que podría haber empezado algo terrible. Pero lo que You no se había dado cuenta era de la lucha interna en la mente de Ruby, la lucha entre su comprensión de unos sentimientos que estaban muy ocultos y la negación de dichos sentimientos. "Yo trataré de ayudarla a entenderlo… a fin de cuentas, soy su Onee-chan." Con eso, You se despidió, consciente de que Ruby no le había respondido. De nuevo, lo que You no sabía, era que había causado que Ruby llore más fuertemente, pero ahora sin nadie cerca para escucharle.

 **-.-**

 ** _Dia_**

Los sollozos que provenían de los baños le estaban rompiendo el corazón, jamás había escuchado llorar a la ojimiel… algo dentro de ella gritaba que esté a su lado, que le consuele… y eso planeaba hacer.

Toco la puerta con gentileza, "¿Hoshizora-san? ..." tan pronto como dijo su nombre, los sonidos pararon, pero Dia todavía podía escuchar a la menor tratar de sonarse la nariz mientras le daban ataques de hipo.

"¿S-Sí? ¿Di-… Yazawa-san?" la voz de Hanamaru estaba tan tensa y a la defensiva, y Dia hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que Hanamaru estaba defensiva hacia ella.

"Yo-…" se detuvo abruptamente, su mano en el picaporte, lo único que podía pensar es que no tenía nada que decirle a la menor… cierto, le había perseguido, pero lo había hecho sin pensarlo correctamente, y ahora no tenía nada que decir.

"¿Yazawa-san?"

Con un leve suspiro, Dia entró, tomando en cuenta todas las acciones de la menor, quien estaba de espaldas a los lavabos, nerviosamente moviendo sus manos en los bordes de su polera de entrenamiento.

"…"

"…"

"Yazawa-san, si no tiene nada que decirme, le pido que me deje sola."

"… Hoshi-… Hanamaru" la chica se tensó cuando la mayor había usado su nombre, pero ni ella sabía por qué lo había hecho. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Hanamaru parecía estar sorprendida ante la manera de actuar de Dia, pero se mantuvo a la defensiva, a final de cuentas, estaba frente a la persona que salía con la chica de la que estaba enamorada. "…"

"Hanamaru…"

"Déjeme sola por favor…"

"¿Por qué, nadie merece estar sola?"

Las lágrimas se estaban volviendo a formar en los ojos de Hanamaru, pero Dia necesitaba respuestas. "… Yazawa-san, por favor…"

"No, Hanamaru, hablo en serio, nadie se merece estar sola." Dia dio un paso hacia adelante y Hanamaru dio uno hacia atrás.

"¿Y si no tienes opción?" Dia retrocedió ante la mirada de auto desprecio y tristeza en el rostro de la menor. "¿¡Y si al intentar dejar de estar sola, lastimas a alguien!?"

"No entiendo, ¿Cómo podrías lastimar a alguien al intentar ser feliz?"

"Yo… no puedo decírselo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no puedo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya se lo dije… no puedo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"… Yo…" las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la menor y Dia quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el lavabo, pero ya no podía detenerse.

"¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?"

Eso fue el nuevo punto de quiebre para Hanamaru. "Porque… porque… ¡Porque me odiarías más de lo que ya lo haces!" el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de la menor y la manera en la que había gritado esas palabras le habían dejado aturdida, tanto que no pudo detener a Hanamaru cuando volvió a salir corriendo.

Esa sorpresa le costó preciosos segundos para volver a reaccionar. Y cuando finalmente volvió a intentar perseguir a la menor, ya no la volvió a encontrar.

-.-

 ** _Hanamaru_**

Estaba exhausta, la práctica y todo lo que había ocurrido después la habían dejado rendida, física, mental y emocionalmente, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir para toda la eternidad y tal vez comer un poco para recuperar las fuerzas… pero cuando finalmente llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, se encontró a You echada en su cama, los sonidos del ya antiguo videojuego de _Nesoberis_ de sus mamás, sonando a todo volumen en el cuarto mientras que You tarareaba las canciones y sonidos en general.

"¿You-neechan?" You puso a un lado su celular y miró a Hanamaru a los ojos, sentándose cómodamente en su cama.

"Maru-chan, ¿Crees que puedas confiar en mí una vez más?" You le miró con preocupación, y Hanamaru dio un suspiro de derrota, realmente no podía escapar de la verdad.

"Yo-…" empezó, pero las palabras se le cortaron. You señaló a su lado para que Hanamaru se siente con ella y Hanamaru lo hizo, moviéndose nerviosamente ante la mirada comprensiva de You. "Yo-…" no podía, aceptar la realidad le dolía mucho.

"Está bien…" le dijo You, abrazando a Hanamaru con suavidad y acariciando su cabello lentamente, como lo hacía cuando la menor se asustaba o se ponía triste. "Puedes decírmelo."

Hanamaru respiró hondamente, "Yo… jamás debería haberle dicho a Ruby que la am-… lo que siento por ella…"

"¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos?"

"S-Sí… tenía que hacerlo…"

"Mmm… ¿Y ella?…"

"Bueno… supongo que me rechazó…"

"¿Supones?" dijo You, sonriendo levemente.

"Estoy bastante segura que lo hizo… creo…"

"Mmm… ¿Y qué pasó hoy?"

"Eh… bueno, zura, hoy fue… un día hastante malo… y bueno…" al ver que Hanamaru estaba por cerrarse una vez más, You le abrazó más firmemente, "… Bueno… también… _ese_ día se acerca…"

You continuó acariciando el cabello de la menor, "Maru-chan…" You sabía muy bien a qué día se refería Hanamaru, "A decir verdad, no quisiera darte falsas esperanzas… bueno, estoy bastante segura que no lo son…"

"¿Esperanzas, zura?"

"Sip, de alguna manera, creo que Ruby te ama también."

"¡Z-Zura! ¡¿En serio?!" Hanamaru se había soltado del abrazo y ahora estaba mirando a You con los ojos muy abiertos y un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

"Sí… bueno, realmente se veía afectada cuando te fuiste, ella estaba llorando… bastante." Hanamaru se puso triste inmediatamente y miró hacia el suelo.

"No… es mejor que no lo haga, zura."

"¿Maru-chan?"

"Realmente quisiera que fuera verdad, poder abrazar más a Ruby-chan y decirle lo que siento… pero… realmente quiero que sea feliz con Dia…"

Ambas se quedaron calladas por unos momentos, después de unos momentos, You dijo, "Maru-chan, eres una de las chicas más tiernas y buenas que alguien podría soñar tener como novia, Ruby no sabe lo que se pierde." Con esto, You volvió a abrazar a Hanamaru con mucha más fuerza.

"You-neechan, no… tan… fuerte… zuraa…"

You rio un poco antes de soltar a la menor, "Lo siento, pero, no te preocupes por Ruby, algo me dice que algo bueno está por pasar…" la mayor hizo su pose característica, miles de ideas y situaciones formándose en su cabeza.

 **-.-**

 ** _Dia_**

Dia jadeó en puro cansancio, podría decir que practicaba antiguos pasos de baile o que salía a correr por las mañanas, pero todo eso era inútil a la larga.

Maldiciendo su falta de concentración y su aparente falta de resistencia física, decidió volver a su casa, ya había pasado bastante desde que había perdido de vista a Hanamaru (Sabiendo que ella no era tan atlética o resistente era otra punzada a su propia resistencia) y más tiempo desde que le había dado vueltas y vueltas a lo que la menor le había dicho.

Ya estaba llegando a su casa, con un pésimo humor, cuando recordó que debería haber esperado a Ruby en la escuela.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, no le quedó de otra más que regresar corriendo, el Sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

 **-.-**

 ** _N/A:_** Ejejejjejejejejejejejejeje… hola…

Lo siento.

Este cap debería haber estado listo en 2001 la verdad c,:

Pero… me distraje bastante, y como algunos saben, me puse a escribir otras cosas, sabiendo que jamás verían la luz del día, porque son ideas extremadamente dispersas que no se unen en nada :,c

Anyways, los reviews: -Corazón- (porque el FFN no deja poner la wea con el 3)

 ** _Hoshizora6680_** : Baia baia… casi me tardé un año… (Pasó muy rápido tbh) Y no sé por qué me hablas por reviews tampoco xd

 ** _Nicocchi17_** : 7w7r-3 Esa Mari es censura, Kanan no aparece, y Ruby estará en descontrol para defender su territorio.

 ** _yohan2000_** : Los shippeos se decidieron antes de que comience a escribir :v luego los puse en un vaso y lo agite hasta que salieron los nuevos ships ;v

 ** _Kazuki-Taichou_** : Es porque me ví OreImo 10 veces ;D En cuanto a meter ships por la fuerza… bueno… yo ya ni sé, tbh…

 ** _Marlon_** : Espero que sigas leyendo papuh, y el lemon tardará el tiempo que tardó este cap, multiplicado por los meses que faltan para la película del Sunshine :y

 ** _Persona X_** : …

 ** _Giorke_** : Siempre me pareció que Ruby era una Tachi reprimida. Y nel prro ok ci xd.

 ** _Nightmare_** : M8, ni pasaron dos semanas desde que Nico se fue :v

Y realmente aprecio a todos las y los fantasmas que no comentan pero que disfrutan de leer este fic, gracias uwu

.

Casi 10000 Vistas uwuwu

 **-.-**

.

Muchísimas gracias por leer… lo siento por la tardanza x100000

.

 _~THoTD_ … He who ships everything.


	18. Deshonestidad y Confusión

"…" Conversaciones.

'…' Pensamientos

En _Cursiva_ : Flashbacks, Primera Persona, Frases y palabras especiales.

… G-Gomen? :,D

 ** _-.-_**

 ** _Dia_**

Ya era de noche, las blancas luces de Uchiura iluminando tenuemente partes de las desiertas calles. Uno que otro autobús pasaba vacío, iluminando aún más el camino, algunos ciclistas se dirigían tranquilamente hacia sus casas.

Pero había una persona que no estaba para nada tranquila. Dando pesados jadeos, Dia sentía cómo su respiración se hacía más áspera, había estado corriendo sin detenerse desde hace más de media hora, todavía no había logrado encontrar a Ruby, no estaba en su escuela, tampoco estaba por el camino de vuelta a casa, y su celular había estado apagado desde hace más de dos horas.

Dia se detuvo jadeando con gran esfuerzo en la calle frente a su casa, la única razón por la que se había detenido ahora era porque había reconocido finalmente el familiar cabello rojizo de su novia, quien no se había percatado de su presencia.

"¿Ruby?" la chica se tensó al escuchar a la mayor, una mano en la llave de la casa y la otra apretada fuertemente alrededor de su bolso lentamente se volteó con los ojos hinchados, rojos y llenos de miedo. "¿Ruby? ¿Qué pasó?"

"…"

"Ruby…"

"…" Ruby dio un paso más hacia atrás, encontrándose con la fría madera de la puerta y tensándose aún más.

"Ruby…"

"Y-Yo… Onee-chan… lo siento…"

"…"

"Probablemente me odias ahora." Ruby soltó una risa despreciativa, "Yo me odiaría…"

"¡Ruby!" la menor saltó ante el tono duro de Dia, "Yo nunca, ¡Nunca! Pensaré siquiera en odiarte…" Ruby comenzó a temblar "… no hay nada que pueda odiar de ti…"

"¿Incluso después de lo que le hice a Hanamaru?" las lágrimas de la menor hacían cortes profundos en el corazón de Dia.

"¿Qué pasó con Hana-… Kunikida-san?" si Ruby había reconocido su desliz con el nombre de la chica, no lo demostró, en vez de eso, la menor bajó la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma, un signo típico que tenía ella para demostrar su inseguridad que hacía que Dia siempre quiera abrazarla y hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas.

"N-No puedo hablar de eso… aún no, además, no es mi lugar decirlo…" Ruby se volteó hacia la puerta y terminó de abrirla.

"Ruby…" Dia detuvo a la menor por la muñeca con suavidad, sintiendo claramente como ella estaba temblando.

"Por favor, Onee-chan, no ahora." Ruby ni siquiera se volteó a verla.

"…" Dia se mordió el labio inferior en preocupación, intentando ignorar la leve molestia suya que crecía con cada segundo, "Está bien." ¿No le había dicho que no tenía que decir las cosas si no estaba lista? entonces, ¿¡Por qué se estaba molestando!?

"Lo siento." dijo Ruby, soltándose del agarre de la mayor y sosteniendo su muñeca contra su cuerpo.

Dia dio un cansado suspiro, sus piernas le dolían mucho y sentía como sus pulmones ardían dentro de ella. Sin darle mucha atención al dolor, abrió la puerta y dejó que Ruby entrase primero.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero se encendieron automáticamente cuando ellas entraron, Maki claramente no estaba en casa. Ruby no se detuvo, siguió caminando y en lugar de entrar al cuarto de Dia, se dirigió hacia su propio cuarto.

Dia sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su corazón, con una última mirada triste, entró a bañarse. Ya ahí, no sabía si lo que sentía en su rostro eran lágrimas o solamente el agua.

Al salir del baño, Dia se dirigió a su cuarto y no volvió a salir, ni siquiera para cenar, no salió cuando Maki llegó, y simplemente se quedó en su cama. No sabía qué hacer, Ruby no fue a su cuarto en toda la noche, al final, el espacio vacío y la falta del calor que la menor siempre tenía le impidieron dormir, de alguna manera, sabía que Ruby tampoco estaba durmiendo.

 ** _-.-_**

"Dia, ¿sucedió algo anoche con Ruby?" la mencionada se tensó, su taza de café transmitiéndole un leve calor que se sentía tan frío como el mundo entero.

"No, Madre." Con eso, se volteó y comenzó a beber con lentitud, esquivando la mirada escéptica de su madre.

"En serio."

"Sí."

"Entonces ¿por qué no cenaste ayer?" Dia se tensó un poco, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

La pelirroja mayor dejó salir un suspiro, "Dia…"

"B-Buenos días" incluso el escuchar la voz de la menor era suficiente para que su rostro cambie a uno de profundo arrepentimiento, y cuando subió su mirada, se encontró con la de Maki, quien definitivamente no estaba impresionada por el actuar de su hija mayor.

"Buenos días, hija."

"…" Dia miró de nuevo a su taza de café.

"Dia…" Maki la miró con una ceja levantada, sus brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisitiva.

"B-Buenos días, Ruby." Por un momento, la pelinegra vio a los ojos a Ruby y su terquedad se disolvió un poco más al ver su triste mirada.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" suspiró Maki, frotando sus ojos con frustración, "Jamás creí que ambas serían igual de deshonestas con sus sentimientos como yo y Nico." Ambas hermanas se sonrojaron levemente, pero no se miraron otra vez, Maki volvió a suspirar, "Encuentren una manera de ser honestas la una con la otra, o realmente se arrepentirán después." Dicho esto, se retiró a su cuarto.

"…"

"…"

El silencio y la tensión eran extremadamente incómodos, hasta que…

"Onee-chan…"

"Ruby…"

Ambas se sonrojaron por haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

Fue Ruby quien volvió a hablar, "Onee-chan."

"…" Dia le sonrió con inseguridad, incitándola a seguir.

"Lo siento, siento haberte alejado ayer, necesitaba tiempo para pensar."

"¿Pensar?"

"B-Bueno… necesitaba pensar en lo que está pasando, con…" Ruby pareció ahogarse por un momento, preocupando a Dia, "… con Hanamaru-chan."

Dia se meció nerviosa, permaneciendo todavía en silencio.

"Ella, bueno, ella y yo tuvimos una especie de… bueno…"

"¿Pelea?"

"¡No! Fue en realidad algo… ella…"

"…"

"Yo…"

De pronto, el celular de Ruby comenzó a sonar, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

"¡Pigii!"

"¡Pigya!"

Avergonzadas, Dia le dijo a Ruby que podía contestar.

"¿H-Hola? ¿Chika-senpai?"

Dia se quedó mirando incómodamente a Ruby, quien parecía mirar a cualquier lado menos donde se encontraba la mayor.

"¿Eh? ¿Ahora?" Ruby finalmente miró a Dia con culpa.

Dia le asintió, murmurándole un suave " _Después_." A la menor.

"S-Sí, puedo ir."

"Bueno… ¿nos vemos más tarde?…" dijo Ruby, mirando a Dia con una sonrisa tímida.

"Si…" Dia se armó de valor y, con un rápido movimiento, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de la menor, quien se sonrojó y balbuceó incoherentemente mientras se iba a cambiar a su cuarto.

Dia miró a su novia con una sonrisa y comenzó a celebrar en silencio.

"Qué romántica…" dijo Maki, quien había vuelto al comedor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Pigya!"

 ** _-.-_**

"Qué hace _ella_ aquí" dijo Ruby con una voz llena de descontento.

Yoshiko se encogió en si misma ante la fría mirada de la pelirroja.

"Bueno, Yoshiko-chan es tan linda y pensé que, ¿Qué sería mejor que tener a la linda ángel caída Yohane en nuestro grupo?" dijo Chika, completamente ignorando la tensión en el pequeño cuarto.

"Me rehúso."

"¡Ruby-chan!" dijo Riko, mirando a Ruby con enojo.

"Yazawa-san, no sé si le hice algo malo… pero realmente lo siento…" dijo Yoshiko, con los ojos caídos y un poco húmedos.

Ruby parpadeó, _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Atormentar a la chica nueva sin más razón que los c-celos… que sentía por Hanamaru?_ Ruby suspiró, realmente tenía que hacer algo con esos sentimientos, "Yo debería de disculparme, Tsushima-san."

"¿Eh? ¿Yazawa-san?"

Tragando un poco del mismo veneno de antes, Ruby dijo, "Puedes llamarme Ruby, Yazawa-san suena mucho a mi mam-madre."

Realmente era algo completamente irracional, Tsushima-san no le había hecho nada malo… a excepción de quitarle a su-… a Hanamaru-chan.

Y la chica en cuestión la estaba mirando con molestia, lo que hizo que Ruby se encogiese en sí misma, quedándose detrás de las chicas de segundo año e ignorando lo que sea que Chika estuviese diciendo.

"¡…-entonces, creo que los trajes harían un gran impacto!" la única razón por la que Ruby había vuelto a escuchar la conversación era porque You le había entregado un traje extraño con una sonrisa, en un susurro, la mayor le dijo, " _Sé lo que te pasa_."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, te perdiste la última reunión, Hanamaru-chan trajo a Yoshiko-chan al club, y Chika-chan la invitó a formar parte de Aqours." You parecía ignorar completamente sus anteriores palabras.

"N-No, eso lo entendí…"

"Me pidieron que hiciera unos nuevos trajes y aquí están, puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de al lado."

"E-Está bien…" You le sonrió a la menor y volvió a su lugar, al lado de Chika.

*Un poco más tarde, en la misma escena, después de que todas se cambian y Riko sale del cuarto*

"Ruby-chan, ¿puedes ayudarme?" preguntó You, una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

"Claro, You-san." Ruby se acercó a la mayor, quien simplemente sacó dos cintas para medir y le dio una a ella.

"¿Puedes ayudarme a medir a Hanamaru-chan?"

"¿¡Zura!?"

"¿¡Pigii!?"

"¿Por favor?"

"Y-Yo…" Ruby miró a Hanamaru, quien parecía igual de sorprendida y avergonzada que ella, "l-lo haré…"

"¡Gracias!" la mayor le sonrió a Hanamaru, quien parecía querer escapar por cualquier modo.

Ruby se acercó a la menor, tratando de no verla a los ojos, "H-a-... Maru-chan…"

"R-Ruby-chan…"

Ruby lentamente rodeó la cintura de Hanamaru con la cinta, acercándose para leer mejor los números, sin querer miró hacia arriba, hacia los ojos de la menor, los ojos de Hanamaru… quien se encontraba sonrojada y mirándola con vergüenza, ahora se estaba acercando a su rostro… _tan cerca_ …

"¡Iahhhhhhh!"

"¡Detente, Shiitake!"

Ambas se separan inmediatamente, justo a tiempo de ver a Riko a través de las puertas de papel, escapando del perro de Chika.

"R-Riko-chan, calma, Shiitake es-…" lo que sea que Chika fuese a decir a continuación quedó en el olvido, pues Riko desencajó la puerta de su marco, pasando por encima de Chika y siendo perseguida por Shiitake.

"¡Aléjate!" gritó la pelirroja, saliendo al balcón y arrojándose al de en frente, las demás chicas se quedaron demasiado sorprendidas como para decir nada.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Ruby repetía una y otra vez la sensación de la cercanía de Hanamaru, la chica en cuestión se encontraba al lado suyo, y realmente creería que la chica estaba distraída por el barullo, de no ser por lo rojas que se encontraban sus orejas.

Finalmente quitando su mirada de tan adorable vista, se fijó en You, quien le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, Ruby estaba confundida, ¿Qué era lo que quería You realmente? Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente, You quería que ella… con Hanamaru… ¿Acaso no sabía que ya estaba saliendo con Dia? ¿Y Hanamaru…? Volvió a ver a la menor, pero ella estaba moviendo los encajes del vestido entre sus dedos… Ruby sabía que la chica no le haría eso, era una de las razones por las que-…

Con un ligero temblor, Ruby bloqueó cualquier pensamiento extra, lo que le faltaba era empezara du-… ¡No!

Pero-…

"¡Riko-chan! ¡Vuelve por favor, todavía quedan cosas que hacer!"

"¡No!"

"¡Por favor!"

"Ruby-chan," Ruby dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, You le seguía sonriendo, su mano extendida, "tranquila, yo terminaré de medir a Hanamaru-chan." Dándose cuenta que seguía agarrando la cinta, Ruby se la dio como si quemase, alejándose no-tan-sutilmente de las Hoshizoras.

"¡Riko-chaaan!"

 ** _-.-_**

Ya pasada la tarde, las chicas de Aqours se encontraban en la pequeña estación de buses, Chika, Riko y Ruby despidiéndose de las demás.

"You-chan, te encargo los trajes, ¡a ustedes también, Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan!" dijo Chika, despidiéndose con la mano de las demás.

"¡Yousoro!"

"¡Yohane!" gritó Yoshiko, justo cuando el bus comenzaba a moverse, en un momento, las chicas ya se habían ido. Chika se volteó hacia Ruby.

"Ruby-chan, ¿estarás bien por tu cuenta?"

"Sí, descuiden, Onee-chan me recogerá." Dijo la menor, con una sonrisa, de hecho, ya estaba ahí, mirando a las chicas desde atrás de un pilar, pero ellas no necesitaban saber eso.

"¡Entonces nos vemos mañana por la mañana para grabar nuestro primer PV con los nuevos trajes!"

"Está bien."

"Adiós, Ruby-chan." dijo Riko, con cautela, por alguna razón, la mayor le había tomado una ligera aversión a Ruby por tratar mal a Yoshiko, pero no podía culparla realmente…

"¡Nos vemos!"

Las dos chicas volvieron por donde habían venido, conversando amenamente entre ellas, Ruby simplemente volteó hacia donde sabía que estaba Dia, con un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así feliz de verla, Ruby se acercó a ella.

"Onee-chan…"

"¡Pigya! Ruby… no me asustes así…"

Ruby rio suavemente, "Lo siento, Onee-chan, ¿volvemos?"

"S-Sí…" Dia rápidamente la tomó de la mano, sorprendiendo a Ruby, pero instantáneamente desvaneciendo todos sus pensamientos malos.

"Onee-chan es muy linda a veces…" para acentuar sus palabras, Ruby le dio un suave apretón a la mano de la mayor.

"…" Dia comenzó a caminar más rápido, su sonrojo visible hasta su cuello.

Ruby realmente necesitaba encontrar una manera de solucionar su problema con Hanamaru…

 ** _-.-_**

 _Más tarde, en la residencia Hoshizora, en el cuarto de You._

"¿¡Q-Qué fue eso zura!?" gritó Hanamaru, su sonrojo volviendo a aparecer, ahora que podía pensar en lo sucedido ese día.

"Era la prueba que necesitaba, tu tranquila, si todo va bien… bueno, todo irá bien."

"Z-Zura…"

"Ahora… cual sería mejor idea…"

"¡You-neechan! ¡Sigo aquí!"

"Mmm"

"¡You-neechan!"

 ** _-.-_**

 ** _Dia_**

Dia estaba de mal humor, Ruby se había despertado antes que ella, diciendo que tenía que ir a hacer algo con las demás chicas de Aqours, y no la había podido ver desde entonces, realmente quería-…

"¡Dia!" la Directora, Mari Ayase entró a la sala del consejo estudiantil, seguida de las demás miembros de Aqours, y una nueva chica que Dia recordaba haber visto en los archivos de inasistencia.

"Mari. ¿Qué. Te. He. Dicho de entrar así cuando estoy trabajando?"

"¡Realmente tienes que ver esto!" Mari le puso una computadora portátil en frente suyo, rápidamente abriendo un video.

Dia la miró con escepticismo, volteando a ver a las menores, sonriéndole casi imperceptiblemente a Ruby. La mirada nerviosa de la menor le dio curiosidad, pero decidió prestar atención al video.

No era muy especial, mostraba a la chica nueva en cuestión, saludando a la cámara en un traje ridícu-… ¿ _Ruby? ¿Esa era Ruby?_

"Soy la Little Demon número cuatro de Yohane-sama, Y-Yazawa Ruby…" Ruby puso una pose extremadamente adorable y preguntó, "¿Animarán a la Little Demon más pequeña?"

…

…

…

"Oh! Pretty bomber head!"

" _…_ "

"¿Dia?" dijo Mari, empujando a Dia para que reaccione, "se supone que tenías que decir ' _Pretty_?' con tu voz molesta…"

"…"

"¿Dia?" Mari la volvió a empujar, preocupada, pero a la vez deseando tener su cámara para grabar la sorpresa de la chica.

"¿Onee-chan?" de pronto, la mirada de Dia subió hasta los ojos de Ruby, quien se mostraba un poco asustada por su reacción, o falta de reacción.

Sin decir nada, Dia se levantó, caminando directamente hacia Ruby, quien se quedó en su lugar, sin saber si escapar o quedarse a lidiar con las consecuencias.

"Y-Yazawa-senpai, Ruby-chan no hizo nada malo… fui yo la que tuvo la idea."

Completamente ignorando a Chika, Dia tomó de la mano a Ruby, sin detenerse, se la llevó del cuarto, ignorando a las demás chicas, que la miraban con miedo por su mirada vacía.

Hanamaru casi detiene a Dia, pero un pellizco de parte de You hizo que se quedara en su lugar.

"¿Onee-chan?"

Pasaron a unas cuantas chicas que dejaron de reírse para verlas con preocupación.

"…"

"¿Onee-chan, que sucede?"

Ahora estaban entrando a un corredor solitario y claramente alejado de las demás estudiantes.

"…"

"¿Hice algo malo?"

Se detuvieron frente a un aula sin pupitres ni asientos.

"…"

"¡Dia-chan!"

La mayor por fin la miró a los ojos, con una mirada completamente perdida, abrió la puerta y entró con Ruby detrás de ella, quien cerró la puerta casi por instinto.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, Dia abrazó a Ruby apasionadamente y empezó a besarla con una desesperación enorme, sus manos tanteando lugares desconocidos para ambas y haciendo que las rodillas de la menor tiemblen por la gran cantidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo dentro de ella.

Las manos de Dia estaban en descontrol, sintiendo partes de Ruby que jamás había intentado sentir antes, los suspiros de la menor alimentando el calor y la necesidad en su centro.

Justamente cuando Ruby había comenzado a devolver el beso con la misma pasión que la mayor, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

"¡Dia-senpai, realmente no fue idea de Ru-…! by…" las dos hermanas se soltaron inmediatamente para ver como la líder de Aqours se quedaba de pie en la puerta, con la boca completamente abierta y jadeando por haber seguido a las dos chicas tan rápidamente. "¿Hu-… Huh?"

"¡Chika-senpai! Y-Yo… ¡No es lo que parece!"

Dia hizo una mueca por el claro intento de excusa cliché, pero sabía que esto era mucho más grave, "Takami-san…" incluso si había intentado hablar de manera intimidatoria en su mente, su voz salió quebrada y asustada, justo como se estaba sintiendo ahora, "L-Le aseguro que yo no-…"

No pudo continuar, porque la chica ya había salido corriendo, el suelo cayendo alrededor de Dia mientras que pensaba en las repercusiones de lo que acababa de pasar, cada uno de sus antiguos miedos volviendo con la fuerza de un tren.

"¿O-Onee-chan?" la mayor miró directamente a los ojos asustados de su novia y su ansiedad creció aún más. "¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer?"

"N-No lo sé…"

 ** _-.-_**

 ** _N/A:_** Y la primera persona las atrapa…

Sé que es tarde… medio año tarde x,d y mucho más tiempo del que dije que me tardaría, les agradezco que no me hayan quemado en la hoguera todavía.

De algo estoy seguro. Mientras esté vivo, este fic no se acaba :D por más que tenga que ir completamente AU en algún momento, esto no se acaba.

Al fin saqué un nuevo fic DiaRuby, " _Juntas_ " que está en mi profile, no está asociado a este fic, así que no están obligados a leerlo… pero pls, léanlo uwu

Soy la persona con la peor organización de tiempo del planeta xd pero solo hacía falta una noche de desvelo para hacer fluir las ideas ;D

Pls si ven algún error díganmelo, revise algunas veces el cap, pero estoy seguro que algo se me escapó.

 _Reviews shidos:_

 ** _Kazuki-Taichou:_** De hecho han pasado más x,d

No recuerdo haber revelado nada :u así que yo tranquilo

Also, ¿Por qué no está el link de ese OS en mi inbox? :y

 ** _ZeKRomS117:_** El DiaMari está por allá (En la búsqueda con filtros de FFN) pero acá no lo encontrarás :u

P.D: Gracias uwur, aquí está la continuación. (Una de tantas)

 ** _Kuro Kat:_** Yo tampoco le voy al Netorare, pls no te vayas del tren u,w,u

 ** _Nicocchi17:_** Saludos x2, las cosas van a tensarse un poco más, pero nadie la pasará (tan) mal en este fic uwu.

 ** _AniKamia666 (_** _Y siento que este es uno de mis más grandes problemas xd **):**_ Realmente me olvido que tengo Watt, no acostumbro entrar mucho y por lo general tengo que reescribir la mayoría de los capítulos ahí, así que lo siento por la incertidumbre, trataré de reescribir el capítulo 14 para subirlo ahí lo más pronto posible.

Gracias por el review

.

A los demás, muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia de amor, confusión y suficiente azúcar para dejar diabético a la persona más indiferente uwu.

.

~THoTD… He who ships _everything_.


End file.
